Camera Doesn't Lie
by Corrosive Moon
Summary: Sora and Riku are both models that have been thrown together in a photoshoot. Sora: sweet, innocent, shy. Riku: hot, sexy, not afraid to chase what he wants. Mostly RikuXSora, but there are RoxasXAxel, and SephirothXCloud pairings too.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah, the sweet touch of inspiration! I hadn't done anything in a while, but I wanted to at least put out something before the school year starts. Whoo! We've got multiple pairings here! I've never done multiple pairings before, so I hope it all works out for the best! So here I go! **

* * *

_Click! Click!_

The studio team looked on with awe as a young, extraordinary beautiful silver-haired model dazzled from pose to pose.

This time the theme was dark. Riku was cladded in a black, hooded leather coat with a zipper. Behind him were a few large, black, buildings. Not the whole buildings, but enough to make it _seem_ like they were just part of a building.

The prop-buildings were identical and very realistic. In fact, one of the prop-buildings even had a sign that flickered a dim light blue here and there.

The lighting was set so that it appeared that it was nighttime and the moon was out (thus the studio could allow a bit of illumination.)

Though it seemed useless to have a model dressed in _black_ standing in front of _black _buildings in the _dark, _the photographer was counting on Riku's silver hair and pale complexion to draw attention to him. The dim lighting of the studio made the leather coat he wore shine. Yet another thing to distinguish him from the blackness was a large, silver, key-like weapon in his hand. It was large, definitely bigger than his arm, and there was a silver chain at the end with a charm made of thalassa shells hanging at the end. The photographer had called it a keyblade. And it even had a name: Oathkeeper. Riku had thought it was a strange prop, but he asked no questions as the photographer handed it to him.

"Riku, turn your head up a bit," Marluxia, the photographer said, holding his camera at a different angle.

Riku did so. The cameras kept _click click click_ing away as they snapped pictures. He shoved his leather-gloved hands into the coat's pockets, tilted his head slightly and (keeping his face to the camera) looked to the left, making it appear as if his mind was elsewhere.

"Great, Riku!"

Riku moved again. He turned his back to the camera and placed the Keyblade at his shoulder. Then he looked over his shoulder and towards the camera with a cool, stoic look on his face.

"Three more pictures… and there!" Marluxia lowered his camera (finally) and sighed. "That's a wrap, people! Let's go home!"

The studio crew immediately scattered and looked as if they were busy. They had not moved the entire time Riku had been modeling—too mesmerized by the silver-haired teen to do anything else. Riku made his way through them to join his manager. He wasn't hard to find. His manager had a habit of carrying an atrociously long sword with him at all times.

"Great job, Riku," Sephiroth, his manager, said absentmindedly.

Riku unzipped the coat, revealing the white, sleeveless undershirt he wore. "Thanks," he said. "God, it's _so hot!_ I'm dying in this thing!"

Sephiroth paid no attention to him and looked at a clipboard in his hands. Riku didn't mind. He was used to Sephiroth's _I-Could-Care-Less_ Attitude.

"'Well Riku, I'm sure there're water bottles in the lobby. Go help yourself to them.'" Riku answered for him in a deep voice. Then, in his normal voice, he continued, "Thanks Seph, I'll go get some right now. Do you want some?

"'No, of course not, Riku, I'm too much of a dark, bitter, anti-social tightass to want water—' OUCH!" Sephiroth thwacked him on the head with his clipboard.

"Get your water Riku," Sephiroth said.

Riku sighed, laced his hands behind his head and headed for the lobby. Sephiroth turned to the document in his hands. It a proposal from Axel Lea, a well-known and well-accomplished photographer. Despite his merits, he was young and had rose too quickly to fame, which made Sephiroth uneasy about having him photograph Riku but his idea was quite interesting.

* * *

There was another studio the theme of the photoshoot was sillier. It was like a pink cottage. With a pink-and-chocolate tiled floor and pink-tinted wooden frames that crossed around the cottage. There were light pink and dark pink tiles on the walls in several assimmetrical sections along with pieces of what looked like a pink door in odd, irregular squares and in several spots there was actual fleur-de-lis wallpaper. There were also some pictures, old-style lamps on the patchwork quilt-like walls, a random lion head and a red-bricked fireplace. There were two chairs in the corner next to a salmon-pink cornertable and above that were two windows adjacent to each other with frames that criss-crossed to form diamond shapes. Next to the chairs was a periwinkle-blue clock. Above the chairs and clock was a shelf with a teddy bear. There were two entrances shown in the room, each at opposite sides. Each were made of wood, but one entrance was normal-sized with a regular door, while the other was a nonsensically small with a snug wooden door and a golden doorknob with a face on it. There was also a small bed with golden-wood frames. And in the center of the room was a table and chair that was the same color was the cornertable. It was at this chair did a brunette, modelling _Wonderland _fashion, sit.

The brunette was young-fifteen. His eyes sky-blue and hair chocolate-brown. He was dressed as a white rabbit. A tophat had been planted on his head with false rabbit ears sticking out to further anunciate that he was supposed to be a rabbit. He wore a fancy tailcoat with patches of black spades and clubs, red hearts and diamonds. Underneath that was a collared yellow, long-sleeved shirt with a large red bow. His slacks were light blue and his feet bore no shoes because he was supposed to be the white rabbit from _Alice in Wonderland. _Around his neck was a large golden watch.

"All right, Sora smile!" Demyx said.

Sora nodded and flashed his best smile.

"Awesome! Now make your eyes all sweet!"

Sora didn't really know what that meant, but he placed a finger to his lips and pulled a cute, puppy-look.

"Great! We're done!" Demyx said. "Great job, Sora!"

Sora beamed and leaped off the table with ease. He landed in front of his younger brother, Roxas, who had stood watching him. Roxas was photographed as the mad hatter with a green tophat with a piece of paper that said 10/6 sticking out of the band, a mustard-colored tailcoat and green slacks. They had photographed Roxas and Sora together first, then Roxas had some solo frames, and Sora's solo frames came last.

He flashed Sora a small smile as Sora jogged lightly to him.

"Good work, Sora, Roxas," said a voice behind them. Cloud, their manager, was there. "We're done here. We can head back to the hotel now."

"Great!" Sora said. "Oh! But first, let's stop for some ice cream!"

"Sora, that stuff will make you fat," Roxas said, folding his arms.

"Will not!" Sora retorted sticking his tongue out childishly.

"Fine, don't come crying to me when you can't fit into your clothes anymore."

"You're mean, Roxas! And anyway, I know you're _dying_ for some Sea-Salt ice cream!"

"I'm coming too," Cloud said. "There's something I'd like to talk with you guys about."

* * *

Riku threw off the leather coat and shook his silver locks. He grabbed a water bottle from the lobby and went to the back of the studio for some much needed air.

He twisted the bottlecap off and gulped down some water. The silver-haired boy fished a cell phone from his pocket and flipped it open. There were sixteen messages from a Kairi.

'Kairi, Kairi….' Riku thought. 'Where have I heard that name before….? Ah, right. The girl was with last night… The stripper…'

GIRL 5.13 Sephiroth had called her. 5 for the month it was: May, and 13 because she was the thirteenth girl Riku had been with this month. It was still early into the month, though. The number usually climbs higher.

Riku was an infamous playboy. He often slept with models he posed with or with pretty faces on the street. Pretty males and females, Riku really had no preference over gender. Which gender he slept with usually depended on his mood.

His actions, of course, didn't go unnoticed. Many magazine interviewers had asked him about his numerous lovers and Riku openly talked about them. The silver-haired teenager hated sweeping his sexual habits under the rug and in any case he liked talking about them. The people he slept with usually enjoy the attention he brings them, so there was no problem.

The door opened—catching Riku's attention—and Sephiroth was at the doorway.

"Riku, there's something I wish to discuss to you," he said.

"Hm? What's up, Seph?" Riku asked, flipping his phone closed and pocketing it.

"Do you remember your friend, Axel?"

"Of course. Why?"

"He's proposed an idea in which you pose with a model by the name of Sora Hikari."

"Sora Hikari?" Riku knew that name somewhere. Ah, that's right. He's seen him in some magazines. He had a cute, baby-faced charm about him that caught Riku's attention. Sure, the kid was cute (VERY cute) but Riku wasn't sure if he could work with an amateur like him. Sora was quite famous—not as famous as Riku of course—but he was new to the modeling world.

If Riku recalled correctly, Sora also had a brother. More of a twin than a brother. They looked _exactly_ the same except that they were a year apart and had a difference in hair color. Though, the hair had the characteristic spikiness and despite being born in different years their birthday was on the same day.

"Riku?" Sephiroth called him from his thoughts. "What do you think? Hikari may be a bit of an inexperienced model, but he doesn't have a bad face. And Cloud is quite a capable manager."

"_Cloud_ is his _manager_?" Riku repeated, his brows raised. "Wasn't he—" In a millisecond, his brain clicked together the pieces.

"_OH._ I see now_..._" the silver-haired teen said, a smirk growing on his face. "_You_ want to see your little _Cloudybear_ again—"

"Don't make idiotic assumptions," Sephiroth snapped.

"Aww, Sephy wants to see his _**Cloudy**__bear,_" Riku teased. He ducked to the right, narrowly dodging a kick aimed right where his head had been. Riku jumped to his feet, threw open the door and went into the studio, laughing. Sephiroth was less likely to beat him to a pulp if there were witnesses.

"Cloudybear!" Riku hollered before the door closed. Moments later Sephiroth's long sword (puncturing through the door) followed him, nearly skewering his neck.

* * *

Sora took a large bite out if cookie dough ice cream cone while Roxas was busy with a popsicle of Sea-Salt Ice Cream.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about, Cloud?" Roxas asked, for Sora's mouth was too full with ice cream to ask.

"You guys have heard of the famous photographer, Axel Lea, right?"

They both nodded at the same time.

"Well, he's suggested an idea that involves Riku Yorushi."

Sora swallowed the ice cream. "_The_ Riku Yorushi? The drop-dead sexy, super-hot model?" Sora had seen Riku Yorushi—it was hard not to. The model's face was on the most famous fashion magazines, commercials, and billboard signs. His pictures were _phenomenal_. He was part of the reason Sora went into modeling.

"He wants us to have a photoshoot together?" Roxas asked.

"Just Sora, actually," Cloud said.

"M-Me?" Sora stammered. "Me… modeling… with… Riku Yorushi, seriously?"

"Sora, I don't think it's a good idea. I mean…" _he sleeps around_, Roxas was going to say, but he trailed off. He knew that Sora really, _really_ liked Riku Yorushi despite his… well, overactive libido was a nice way to put it. If Riku simply preferred females then Roxas would have less of a problem with Sora modeling with him. But it was also well-known that he slept with pretty boys as well.

"I don't think it's a good idea," Roxas said.

"I agree," Cloud said.

"But…" Sora went into deep thought. He knew that his manager and his brother were just looking out for him but— Come on, it was Riku Yorushi! Sora mustered all of his mental power to make a solid argument. "We could use the publicity he brings to skyrocket our career! Axel Lea's a top photographer. Like, _every _model he photographs is instantly, incredibly, awesome-ly famous! And—And Cloud, you said before that turning down a job offer is like suicide in the modeling world! Right?"

Roxas sighed. "You really want to meet Riku Yorushi that badly?" he asked.

Sora clasped his hands together at his chest and nodded.

"I'm coming too, then," Roxas said. "And Sora, I'm with you at all times."

"Right!" The brunette turned to Cloud, rallying his best puppy-dog eyes.

It was really against Cloud's better judgment to accept Axel Lea's offer. Especially since he didn't want to meet-

The blonde shook his head, stopping the thought.

Sora made a valid argument. Modeling with Riku Yorushi would definitely bring the publicity they needed. And Sora was right about the models Axel Lea photographs. As long as Roxas doesn't leave Sora's side nothing should happen.

"All right, all right," he said. "If Roxas is going, then I guess there's no harm in—"

"_YES!_" Sora said ecstatically. "I get to model with Riku Yorushi! WHOO! I feel like dancing!" He threw his arms up in the air, catching the attention of everyone in the ice cream parlor, and proceeded into a rather embarrassing victory dance in his chair.

Roxas continued to eat his Sea-Salt popsicle in silence and pretend that he had no relation to brunette next to him. Cloud turned red, placed a hand to his face (to hide himself) and looked down.

* * *

"Wow, Ax really went all out on this place," Riku said, whistling. After calling to accept Axel's offer, he and Sephiroth were picked up at their hotel the next morning and arrived by noon. Axel said that they were going to stay at his place for the photoshoot, so their things had been stuffed in the trunk. As they arrived, the golden gates opened automatically and they were in.

Since Axel got famous, mountains of money were practically _throwing_ themselves at his feet. Thus, the photographer took that opportunity to buy a large, beautiful estate (as far as the eye could see) with a mansion tricked out with a half-pipe (in addition to a vast collection of skateboards and bikes), a twenty-by-twenty foot pool with lights at the bottom to make the pool glow in twenty-three different colors at night along with a corresponding Jacuzzi, a high-quality winery, and a sizable theatre adjoined to the west of the mansion where Axel could enjoy his movies. And, of course, there was a top-class studio.

The monstrous mansion was white and had classic architecture. It was surrounded by an elegantly decorated concrete wall with a shade of white just a smidge darker than the mansion. There were four entrances, two of which were guarded by a small, silver gate and used only in emergencies, and the other two were guarded by a large, gold gate and served as the main entrances and exits. All four entrances were watched by bulky guards at all times.

Riku hadn't seen Axel in a while because both had been very busy. They had been the best of friends all through school and through Axel went down the path of photography and Riku the path of a model, they had remained close.

The driver got out of the car and opened the door for them and Riku and Sephiroth got out. The front door opened and Axel, cladded in his pajamas, stepped out.

"Riku!" he said, running up to him.

"Axel!" Riku said. They clasped each other's hand and gave a quick hug.

"Long time no see, Riku!" Axel said.

"I could say the same to you! So, Mr. Big Famous Photographer, how's it been?"

"Great! Just wrapped up a photoshoot this morning. Naminé Uesugi. Great girl. What about you?"

"Same ol', same ol'. Just finished a photoshoot yesterday. So what's your idea about? Seph didn't say much about it 'cept that you wanted to shoot me and the Hikari kid together."

"I'll tell you later; Sora Hikari's coming in a few minutes. I'd like to tell you both my idea."

Speak of the devil- No sooner had he said that when another car pulled up in front of them. The driver got out, and opened the backseat door. Out stepped Sora, then Roxas followed by Cloud.

Riku was surprised a bit. Sora was _much cuter_ in person. Ah, and he was blushing too. The delicate red looked good on his sun-kissed cheeks.

It was easy to tell that Sora liked him. He probably spent most of the morning picking out the clothes he was wearing now. The moment their eyes met Sora immediately dropped his gaze in embarassment.

How cute.

Riku could _most certainly_ work with him. He did have a thing for cute little brunettes…

Roxas saw Riku's look and his eyebrows furrowed together in mute dislike. Riku ignored him, recognizing he was just concerned for his brother. The silver-haired boy stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Good afternoon, Sora Hikari. My name is Riku Yorushi. Nice to meet you. I'm sure you've heard of me," Riku said, flashing a dazzling smile.

"Y-Yes, I have," Sora said, shaking Riku's hand nervously.

'Ohgod,RikuYorushi'sshakingmyhand!' Sora's thoughts raced in his head. 'He'ssogorgeousupclose. Ohgod,he'ssmilingatme! Dammit,why-_WHY_doIhavetolooksoplain! Oh,godSora,don'tscrewup. Please,please,_please_don'tscrewup!"

"It's nice to meet you," Sora managed through his spiral of depressing throughts. "I'm Sora Hikari, and this is my brother, Roxas." With slight regret, Sora released Riku's hand.

Detest didn't leave Roxas' face but nonetheless the blonde placed his hand out and Riku (appreciating the gesture) shook it.

"Good afternoon," Roxas said quietly. "I hope you don't mind that I came along. Sora and I are _rather inseparable._" He annunciated the last words carefully.

_So back off my brother, bitch_ was what he was trying to say. Riku felt a smirk tug on his lips. He could deal with that. It's been a while since he had to work for his target.

"I'm Cloud Strife, their manager," Cloud said coming from behind Roxas and facing Riku.

"Ah, it's good to finally meet you in person, Cloudy—OW!" Sephiroth cuffed Riku's head. "I mean, Cloud Strife. I've heard so much about you from Seph."

Sephiroth and Cloud locked eyes for a moment. Cloud was the first one to look away.

"Sephiroth," he said quickly, like he wanted to get saying his name over with.

"Good afternoon, Cloud," Sephiroth greeted.

Cloud had never acted that way before, which surprised Sora and Roxas. Riku had never seen Sephiroth actually act like a human being towards someone.

"Wow, Seph. A full greeting. Didn't think you had it in you," Riku said.

"And good afternoon to all of you," Axel spoke up suddenly (which brought attention to him.) "As you know my name is Axel Lea and if you could all step inside so that I can discuss my plans."

They all walked in. Sora and Roxas looked in awe at the building's incredible interior design. There were gold chandeliers that hung from the ceiling and beautifully carved moldings and arches. Blown up photographs of models were everywhere. Sora recognized some of them from the covers of famous magazines.

"Over here, into the sitting room," Axel called.

The sitting room was lavished with furniture from the Regency Style and a beautiful white carpet. There were two beautiful sofas of rosewood with floral pattern adjacent to each other in the far corner. In the other end of the room (opposite of the Sora's) was a mahogany wood cabinet fitted with a fairy large TV in the center. The sides of the cabinet had glass doors with wooden frames and showed off a multitude of ceramics with different styles. This room, too, had two blown up pictures of Axel's photos, each one above the sofa. There was a fancy wooden table with a base frame made of pine in front of the two sofas.

Roxas, Sora and Cloud sat on one sofa while Riku and Sephiroth sat in the other. Axel stood behind the table.

"Please make yourselves at home," Axel said. He placed his hands behind his back and cleared his throat. "So! To start off, as a personal rule, I like to tell stories in my photos. Every photo in my mansion has a story. Over there—" Axel pointed to the picture above Sora, Roxas and Cloud. The one with two models in it a young male and female. It was dark and they were both dressed casually and laughing together. The female looks as if she had tackled the male into a hug, "—is the first date of two people who have barely discovered that they were, well, meant for each other. It portrays the passion of newfound love. See? They've dressed in similar clothing, their hands are relaxed as they grasp onto each other in the embrace. There is easiness in the laughter and their heads are tilting towards each other.

"So this time, my theme is in need of a juxtaposition of contrasting personalities!" Axel said, holding up a finger.

Sora slowly raised his hand. "Um, can you repeat that in… simpler words?"

"Yes, of course," Axel said. "Sora, I want your energy-filled innocence and Riku's smoking-hot sexiness side by side!"

Riku coughed to hide his laughter. (He was laughing at Axel's choice of descriptive words, not his idea.) Axel ignored him and continued.

"Think of it!" he said. "A sweet, lovable baby-faced little teen entrusting his heart to strong, experienced badboy! It's a bit cliché, but I think we can really go somewhere with it!"

"Exactly what kind of poses are you intending to photograph, Mr. Lea?" Cloud asked warily.

"Oh, it'll depend on my muse," Axel said simply. He placed his forefingers and thumbs together to form a box. He flitted the 'box' from Sora to Riku and hummed to himself quite contently. "I like half-baked ideas. Too thoroughly planned-out things ruin the versitality of photographic art."

"But Mr. Lea-"

"I assure you, Mr. Strife, my plans haven't failed me so far," Axel said.

A bell chimed and the five guests looked about.

"Ah, that would be lunch!" Axel said. "I'm guessing none of you had the chance to eat yet?"

His answer was a famished look from the three models.

"The dining room in down that the hall, take a right and through the blue room," the redhead said.

Immediately, Sora got up and ran out of the sitting room.

"Oi! Sora!" Roxas followed after him.

Riku had a big breakfast so he wasn't very hungry, but he got up and followed them.

"I'll go get something to eat too," he said to Axel. "You comin', Ax?"

"In a bit. I've just got to finalize our agreement with the managers," Axel said as he pulled out a neatly folded paper from the pocket of his pajama pants.

"'Go ahead and eat without me, Riku'" Riu said in his Sephiroth-Imitation-Voice. "'I'm going to stay here and catch up with my Cloudy-'"

"One more word, Riku, and I will carve out your insides and _**feed them to you**_," Sephiroth said in an even, horrifically deadly voice.

Riku frowned. He knew better than to test Sephiroth's temper when he was _really_ pissed off.

"Fine," he said in defeat. He left the room.

The dining room was red-orange, had several large photos and a long dinner table that with a gratuitous amount of food set out. There was fish, fresh fruits, beef, several whole and roasted turkies, soups and salads.

Sora and Roxas were seated and already eating. Roxas was eating a vast selection of fruits, vegetables, meats and several legumes that had been placed on the dining table in cups. Sora was eating a similar assortment of food, but in a far larger proportion. The brunette was also eating the food much like a vacuum cleaner sucks up dirt. To Riku's surprise Sora didn't make too much noise while he ate and (even more miraculously) managed to avoid choking on the massive amounts of servings he stuffed into his mouth.

"You starving or something?" Riku asked with a little laugh.

Sora stopped eating immediately and turned to where Riku was. Seeing he was in the same room as him, Sora nervously gulped down the food in his mouth. In a show of civility, he took his napkin and dabbed his mouth with it.

"S-sorry," he said sheepishly. "I haven't eaten all day."

"That's because you were too busy picking out your clothes and didn't catch breakfast like Cloud and me," Roxas said. Sora stuck his tongue out at him.

Riku filled up an empty plate with food and sat in the vacant seat next to Sora.

"So Sora," Riku began (and Sora's heart skipped a beat when the silver-haired teenager said his name), "since we're going to be staying here for Ax's photoshoot, why don't we hit the pool?" Riku leaned slightly, only enough to emphasize how beautiful he looked rather than appear imposing.

Sora could feel his stomach doing backflips. Him. And Riku. In a pool. As in _wearing only __**swimshorts**_**.** Riku. Hot, _sexy,_ _**gorgeous**_ Riku. In swimshorts.

With his… hot, alabaster abbs…

…and his rippling, beautifully-toned pectorals…. And…

…and his…. Hot… hot…. Sexy-

"Sounds great!" Roxas spoke up. "But we should wait a while after we eat to go swimming. Then we can all head to the pool together."

Riku paused for a moment—just a moment—before he answered. "Sure," he said, keeping his voice friendly.

He knew what the blonde was doing. He was going to be (metaphorically) handcuffed to Sora as long as Riku was around.

'Fine,' Riku thought to himself. He returned to his food and began to eat. Here and there he talked to Sora. Just simple casual conversation. Mostly for the purpose of watching the brunette blush.

* * *

"Thank you for your cooperation," Axel said as Cloud and Sephiroth both signed the contract. "You won't be disappointed by the photos, I assure you."

Cloud nodded. Sephiroth made a 'hmph' noise of agreement.

Axel looked back and forth from both men. They acted like—

'Oh. I see…' Axel thought to himself.

"Well, I guess I'll be heading to the dining room myself. By the way, it's—"

"Down the hall, right, through the blue room," Sephiroth answered. "Yes, we know."

Axel got the message that Sephiroth didn't want his presence in the room and made an exit.

"It's been a while, Cloud," Sephiroth said, an actual smile creeping on his face.

Cloud stiffened. "I only agreed to Mr. Lea's idea because Sora wanted to," he said. "I didn't agree because I wanted to see _you_."

"How cold," Sephiroth said. "After all we've been through together…"

The silver-haired man's blade was at Cloud's throat. Cloud didn't flinch nor show any fear.

Sephiroth smirked. "Still so bold, I see. I've always found that incredibly sexy about you—"

The blonde slapped away his sword with the back of his hand. "Back off, Sephiroth," Cloud said and before Sephiroth could say anything further, he left the room.

The silver-haired man stayed in the room a bit longer. After a few moments he placed his hand on his sword where Cloud had slapped it away, smiling to himself.

* * *

**Honestly, I was sitting at my computer looking at a blank word document, and I was like, WHAT THE HELL SHOULD I WRITE ABOUT! And suddenly I thought of Tyra Banks (random, I know) and through Tyra Banks I thought of **_**America's Next Top Model**_**. I really like that show. I don't know why but I do. So then I thought: why not make them models? And that was that! I have NO IDEA where this story is headed! Which is rather odd for me. So my updates might take longer than usual. (As if they weren't long enough…) **

**I hope this chapter wasn't too boring! It'll get better! (Maybe -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;)**

**Oh, and for those who couldn't figure out my crappy description of the photoshoot settings: Riku's photoshoot setting was in **_**The World that Never Was**_** and Roxas and Sora's photoshoot setting was in **_**Wonderland. **_**I wanted Sora and Roxas' photoshoot to be in **_**Halloween Town**_** but I thought two dark themes were too repetitive.**

**I hope that Riku and Axel aren't too much alike. I'm trying to portray Riku and Axel as both fun-loving, laid-back people. But Riku is more of a playboy and Axel is... ummm... more childish? Or is it more laid back? -_-;;;;; I'll figure it out later. Riku doesn't pick on people like he picks on Sephiroth. He just likes picking on Sephiroth because he is (as Riku says) a "dark, bitter, anti-social tightass." **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I can't believe I have 12 reviews! for my one chapter! I'm so happy! :) :) :) You know, no one ever reviewed this much for my Inspector and Thief story…. T.T**

**Well, I hope I don't disappoint you all with this next chapter!**

**Oh, and one more thing:**

**VanillaJewelz****, ****KHfujoshigirl98,****Yugi-Sora13579****, and ****UnratedCrimsonBlood****, ****Your Alien****: thank you for your reviews and encouragement! **

**.Jew**** (for some reason this stupid fanfic document uploader won't let me put up your full name....sorry T.T), ****Becca86****, ****4LLi3****and ****Chyuouko No Miyuzu****: thank you for your support and I also love how Riku teases Sephiroth. Sephiroth should get harassed more, anyway. ^_^ Oh and ****.Jew****, there will be some AkuRoku action. I do like a bit of AkuRoku on the side of RikuSora. Ha… ^///^**

**mochiusagi**_**:**_** I think Sora makes a cute white rabbit too. :) You know, originally I was going to put Sora and Roxas with a **_**Destiny Islands**_** theme modeling swimsuits (which would have looked cute too…) but I decided to go with adorable-fluffiness with Sora and stuck him in a rabbit suit. ^_^ Well, it between the March Hare (because, you know, he and the Mad Hatter are partners…) and the White Rabbit, but Sora just looked too cute…. ^///^ White Rabbit it was!**

**himitsu shi**** and ****Mitsuki2185****: yeah, you never see the KH cast as models. I mean, they're **_**definately**_** hot enough. It's surprising that they've never been casted as models before. Well, sometimes Riku is a model in fanfics. But it's usually just him. Sora's sometimes a stripper. Does that count? :-P **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

"And here are your rooms!" Axel announced, throwing the doors open with a flourish. In front of him was a long hallway with colorful, distinct doors. If you start from the door on the left, head down the hall and then climb back to the right of the hallway, the door order went like this: There was a sliding door, a regular white door, a red door, a black door with cobwebs, witchcraft circles and skulls, a thick, metal door with a single, rectangular window and a door that was plastered with pictures of comics.

"Sora and Roxas, you two can have the White Room," Axel turned to them. Turning to Riku he said, "Riku, you can have the Japanese Room."

"And Mr. Strife and Mr. Jehova," he motioned to Cloud and Sephiroth. "You both can stay in Halloween Room since you're both dark and gloomy."

Sora, Roxas and Riku stifled some laughter.

"I don't want to stay in the same room as him," Cloud said.

Axel frowned and crossed his arms. "Why not?"

"I don't want to stay in the same room as him," Cloud repeated.

"Hmmmm…." Axel thought for a while. "Well, I guess you can go in the Air Room. It doesn't have a bed, but if you don't mind sleeping on the couch—"

"No, I want him to stay with me," Sephiroth said.

"'I want to cuddle with my Cloudy—'Riku began to imitate Sephiroth but was viciously cut off when his manager thwacked his head with his sheathed sword. "OW! Dammit, Seph, you're gonna give me a concussion!"

"Then I suggest you keep your mouth _shut_, Riku," Sephiroth said.

Riku glared at him. "Well at least_ I_ don't have to carry a nine-foot _phallic symbol_ around just to prove I'm a man!" he countered.

"At least _I_ know I have an STD."

"At least _I_ didn't get groped five seconds into a bar 'cause I had long, girly, silver hair!"

"That was only because the man was heavily intoxicated and saw my from behind."

They spent several moments scowling at each other.

Axel let out a little laugh. "Well, Mr. Jehovah, if Mr. Strife doesn't wish to share a room with you, I don't see why—"

Sephiroth gave the redhead the more terrifying death-glare he could make, stopping the photographer midsentence.

"Sorry Mr. Strife, but I have a wonderful sense of self-preservation and Mr. Jehovah scares the _absolute __**shit**_ out of me, so I hope you enjoy your stay in the Halloween Room!" Axel said quickly.

Cloud scowled. Sephiroth looked quite pleased.

"Um!" Sora raised his hand. "What are the other rooms, Mr. Lea?"

"Just Axel, please," Axel said. He turned to the rooms. "The red door is the Fire Room (which is my room), the metal door over there is the Scream Room (I like to use it when I'm stressed out) and the door with the comics is, of course, the Comic Room, where I keep my comic books. Each room has its own bathroom, by the way. Oh! I've already had your things brought up," the redhead added.

Riku gripped Sora's hand. "Come on Sora, let's head to the pool!" he said. "Grab your swimsuit!"

Roxas took Sora's wrist. "Help me get my swimsuit, Sora!" the blonde said, tugging him out of the silver-haired teenager's grasp and pulling him into the White Room. Riku watched them leave with slight aggravation.

Axel snickered.

"Shut up, Ax," Riku snapped as he opened the door of the Japanese room. "Or I'll sic Seph on you."

"That's not nice, Riku," Axel said before Riku shut the door on him.

"I guess I'll see you at the pool!" Axel shouted through the door.

"Got it!" Riku shouted back.

Axel scooted out of the hallway and into his room quickly, leaving Cloud alone with Sephiroth. Without another word, Cloud swiftly went into the room and shut it, locking the other man out.

The White Room was (as the name suggested) very, very white. There walls were painted white and there were two twin beds at one end and a long table with two chairs at the other end (where the door was.) Above the table was a large window covered with a silky, white curtain. Roxas and Sora's trunks were at the foot of their beds and they rummaged though their things to get their swimshorts, towels and shoes. Then, after they changed, they went outside.

Sora and Roxas stood in the hallway as they waited for Axel and Riku to get ready. Sora was in simple red swimtrunks while Roxas wore black, loose, surfer shorts. They had modeled their swimwear a few weeks before and the photographer had given it to them as thank-you gifts.

Sephiroth was quietly standing outside of the Halloween door, which made them _very_ uneasy and they did their best to make it seem as if they were nothing but wallpaper until Riku stepped out. He paused for a moment next to Sephiroth with curiosity before making his way to Sora and Roxas.

Sora felt all his nerves rattle when he saw Riku. A soft, white towel was draped around his beautiful neck and he wore his swim trunks low on his hips, which made him look _extremely_ sexy. His well-toned abs and pectorals shamed the brunette's own effeminate stomach and build. Riku wore simple, green flipflops (making Sora feel dumb in his red Croc slippers.) The silver-haired teenager caught sight of his Crocs and let out a small chuckle. Sora flushed red.

"Cute Crocs," he said.

"Thanks," Sora said, managing not to stutter.

"All right!" Axel shouted as he came out of his room wearing flamed swim trunks, barefoot and bearing a monstrous beach ball, "let's--" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Sephiroth still in the hallway. His fingers dropped the beach ball but he quickly caught it in his hands again and quietly he made his way to where Riku and the Hikari brothers were.

"So!" the photographer said barely above a whisper. "Shall we head to the pool?"

Riku poorly suppressed a laugh, but he nodded and Axel led the way. As soon as the doors closed off the bedroom hallway behind them Axel let out a loud sigh.

"Seriously, Riku, your manager's _damn scary,_" the redhead said as they walked.

"The trick is not to show you're afraid of him, Ax," Riku said simply.

"Yeah, easy for you to say."

"Are you always mean to your manager, Mr. Yor—" Sora began.

"Riku," Riku corrected.

"Riku," Sora said, pausing a little to enjoy the feeling of the name on his lips. "Riku, don't you think you should be nicer to your manager?"

"Nah," Riku said. "Usually Seph _never_ goes beyond one, single facial expression. It's boring. I'd make him laugh or something, but it's just so much easier to piss him off."

Sora, Roxas and Axel recalled Sephiroth's death glare and his nine-foot sword.

"Don't worry, he gets me back," Riku said, shrugging. "One day, he superglued my fingers together. Another time he put black hair dye in my shampoo." He was counting them off with his fingers. "It was temporary though, but he didn't tell me 'til about three days later when I noticed the black was starting to fade out. And then there was the time he put fleas in my bed and I had hideous welts all over my body so I couldn't model for, like, three months… Ugh, that was _disgusting!_" He scratched the back of his head. "You know, he's pretty diabolical."

All three looked at him in awe at how casual he said Sephiroth's paybacks.

They went through several rooms before finally coming out to the west side of the mansion (next to the theatre), where Axel's pool was.

Sora's eyes widened when Axel's pool came into view. "OH WOW! It's huge!" he cried.

"Thirty by twenty feet," Axel said proudly.

"Wait, Ax, I thought it was twenty by twenty," Riku said.

"It was, until I made it bigger," the photographer grinned.

"I'll race you, Roxas!" Sora said, kicking off his crocs and running off.

Roxas ran after him and together they leapt into the pool.

"You've got your eye on the little Sora, I take it?" Axel said to Riku in a low voice.

Riku nodded. He contemplated whether or not he should jump into the pool with the brunette.

No, he should wait—play it cool. If he tried too hard it'll definitely show, and it'll make Sora nervous. He had to be patient (but not too patient, though.)

Sora swam over to the deep end--marked on the side of the pool as 15 feet deep--and looked over at Riku, who smiled back at him. The brunette felt his cheeks fill with blood and he quickly turned to Roxas who didn't look happy.

"What?" he asked.

Roxas was still frowning.

"It's not a crime to just look at him, Roxas! I mean—he's _sexy_ for crying out loud!" Sora defended himself.

"Just look. Remember that, Sora."

"Right, right… I got it," Sora lied on his back in the war and stared up at the sky. The sun was behind a large cloud. Come to think of it, there were a lot of clouds today; Sora didn't have to worry about putting on sunscreen.

Speaking of clouds…

"Hey Roxas, why do you think Cloud was acting so weird today?" Sora asked him as he brought himself upright.

"Isn't it obvious?" said Riku as he swam up to them, Axel (towing the massive beach ball) behind him.

Sora and Roxas shook their heads.

"Your manager and my manager were once lovers," Riku stated simply.

Both Hikari's felt their jaws hit the water.

"Sephiroth Jehova was a great photographer back in the day," Axel said. "Ah, I remember his One-Winged Angel series! Stoic, dark angels! You could see in their faces that they were like beautiful, doomed flowers! But their bodies were tight like bowstrings*! They were perfect-- a complete artistic revelation on every photo!"

**[A/N: 'doomed flowers' and 'bodies tight like bowstrings' are lines that appear in the book **_**The Poisonwood Bible**_**. I don't own them. But those were the only lines I liked from the book, so I thought I'd put them here. :)]**

"One-Winged Angel series?" Roxas thought for a while. "Oh, I remember that. But I don't remember seeing Sephiroth's name—"

"He was using a series of aliases like Hod, Yesod, and Gevurah*. You must have heard of his most famous alias, Keter, because that was the name Sephiroth signed on his One-Winged Angel photographic series. He likes using alias because, it might be hard to believe, he doesn't really like people," Riku said, jokingly.

**[A/N: Sephiroth's aliases are named after the 10 Sephiroth, AKA Splendid Lights, that God used to create the world (if you believe in Judaism that is.)]**

"But he liked Cloud?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Riku replied. "He was Seph's most favorite model. He's even in the One-Winged Angel series."

"WHA--!? REALLY!?!?!?" the Hikaris said together.

"Wow," Axel said. "Tell me, did you manager keep you in the dark or are you two just that dense?" Sora pouted. Roxas attempted to shove him but the redhead ducked away underwater.

"Maybe you didn't recognize him. He had long hair then," Riku said. "He grew it out for the photoshoot."

Roxas and Sora looked at each other. They knew Cloud had modeled, but they never knew more than that. Cloud never talked a lot about his modeling career.

"So they broke up? Mr. Jehovah and Cloud, that is," Sora said.

"That's why they don't like each other too much," Roxas added.

"I think it's just Mr. Strife who's still bitter about it, though," Riku said. "Seph looked pretty happy when he saw him."

The two brothers tried to remember how Sephiroth looked when he saw Cloud. His eyes were emotionless and his face was blank.

'How could he tell?' they thought in unison.

Axel, who had stayed underwater the entire time, surfaced behind his beach ball. Apparently the three models hadn't noticed his absence and as payback, Axel ducked underwater once more, swam under his ball, lifted it, and—poorly taking aim—threw it at them.

Riku saw the ball coming first and swam to the side.

"Duck!" he told Sora and Roxas. Roxas, who had always had better reflexes, easily swam out of the way. Sora, being—well—Sora, looked right at the ball as it socked him square in the face. His head fell back and, unconscious, his body sank underwater.

"SORA!"

* * *

"I said I was sorry!" Sora heard Axel's voice first. "Geez, you act like I shot him or something."

"Doesn't the fact that you almost indirectly _drown_ my brother bother you _at all_!?" came Roxas' voice.

"He's fine, isn't he?"

Roxas huffed.

Sora half-opened his eyes. His nose and forehead stung, and he placed his palm over the inflamed area.

"Welcome back," came Riku's musical voice.

His voice snapped Sora's eyes wide open. The first thing he saw was Riku's face, peering down on him.

He was very close.

Sora scooted back as he sat up (so that he wouldn't hit him.)

"Owww…." The brunette said. "Axel, you throw beach balls really hard…"

"Sorry," Axel laughed.

"You all right?" Roxas asked him.

"Yeah…" Sora shook his head a little. He was in the White Room. "Oh!" the brunette said suddenly.

He threw his legs over the side of the bed, made his way to the mirror on the other side of the room and stared at his reflection.

"Aw, man!" he whined. "My forehead and nose are all red!" He turned to Axel. "Can I still be in the photoshoot?" he asked, fearfully.

"Don't worry," Axel said, laughing. "It's nothing a little make up won't cover."

Sora felt better, but he turned to the mirror once again and moodily prodded his stinging forehead.

Riku moved from the futon and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'll get you some ice," he said and he left the room.

"Wait up, I'll show you where it is!" Axel said, getting up from his spot.

They went outside, surprised to see that Sephiroth was still out there. He had also been there when they helped carry Sora to the White Room.

"Seph, can't you just kick open the door if you wanted to get in?" Riku asked him.

"Let your prey lull himself into a false sense of security and then strike," Sephiroth said, "isn't that how you work too, Riku?"

Riku felt a smirk fall on lips. He was amused party because Sephiroth must feel pretty happy if he managed to string together a 21-word sentence on the spot, and partly because his manager was right.\

* * *

It was early evening. Cloud buried his head inside the pillow. He felt stupid. He had locked himself inside the Halloween Room and had not come out ever since like some sort of child. The blonde hoped that he had not worried Sora or Roxas too badly. He thought about coming out at least for dinner, but he didn't feel like eating a table with Sephiroth.

"_Cloud, tilt your head sideways. Now look at the camera."_

Cloud rolled over, sighing heavily.

"_Great, Cloud."_

_Mako-blue eyes looked intensely at him. Focused, strong, prodding. Sephiroth was turning over an idea in his mind. He could tell by the look in his eyes._

_How else could he make the picture better?_

_What else could he do to hint the idea of the picture?_

_What would look beautiful?_

'Dammit…' Cloud thought. 'I told myself I was never going to think about him, and I see him once and look what happens! I can't get him out of my head!' He was still so damn sexy, even after five years.

"_This one is good. Why don't you use it?"_

"_No, not this one."_

"_Hm? Why not?"_

"_It has too much of myself in it."_

"_Too much of yourself?"_

"_Yes."*_

Cloud stopped himself. He shook his head.

**[A/N: The text in italics were stolen from the book, **_**The Picture of Dorian Gray**_**. I don't own them. :( I do love that book though... Yeah, I'm stealin' lotsa stuff today. :] ]**

* * *

Sora got up from his bed. It was late at night, it was probably even early morning by now. They had all finished eating dinner long ago (Cloud wasn't present, but Sephiroth was) and to get ready to the photoshoot they had gone to bed early. Sora was more of a late sleeper, so he had been lying awake in bed since 9:00 PM. Roxas was snoozing peacefully in his bed. Sora pouted, placed his hands behind his head and wondered how his brother could sleep so easily.

Being in a large house, a nice room, and with Riku Yorushi sleeping _right next door_ only helped Sora stay awake. He really _should_ be sleeping. If he had bags under his eyes, it wouldn't look nice tomorrow.

The brunette lifted his legs high in the air and swung forward; the momentum bringing him up to sitting position. Sighing, Sora got off the bed and went out. Perhaps if he got a drink of water he'd stop being so restless.

As he made his way to the door Sora paused to ponder his reflection in the dark. Moonlight fought through the curtains so there was enough illumination to see that his forehead and the tip of his nose were still a little red. The brunette frowned at his reflection.

'Well,' he grasped for a bright side, 'at least a little make-up could easily hide it now…'

The older Hikari opened the door quietly and slipped outside (Sephiroth had finally disappeared.) Once there, he noticed that there was laughter in the hallway. Drawn in by the laughter, Sora went down the hall. It was coming from the Comic Room.

It was Axel and Riku's voices, that was for sure.

Riku laughed again (and the sound of it made Sora's knees grow weak.) "Go, go, go!" Sora heard him urged.

"Dammit! Riku, you suck!" Axel's voice cursed. Sora, unable to stop himself, crept closer to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Shh! Shut up, you wanna wake everyone in the mansion?" Riku said.

"It's _my_ mansion, I can totally—"

It turned out the door wasn't as locked in place as the Sora and thought. So, when he leaned his ear against it, naturally it swung away and he fell over.

There was a chime that a game made when it paused and Sora sheepishly looked up. Axel and Riku were sitting cross-legged on the flor and were looking at him. In front of them were a Game Cube and a TV. There was a large _PAUSE_ on the screen, but Sora could see that they had been playing Mario Party 4 and were playing one of the racing minigames.

"Are you all right, Sora?" Riku asked, coming to help him up. Sora nodded, took his head shyly and let himself be hauled to his feet.

"Did we wake you up?" Axel asked.

"It was all Axel's fault," Riku said, immediately pointing to the said redhead.

"Was not! If you hadn't been beating me so badly, I wouldn't make such a racket!" the photographer said in his defense.

"If you didn't suck so badly, you wouldn't be making such a racket in the first place," the silver-haired teenager countered.

"I hate you, Riku..."

"I love you too, Ax."

"No, I..." Sora began. "I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even hear you guys in my room." He tilted his head sideways and looked at the GameCube again. "Is that really a GameCube?"

"The one and only!" Axel said, proudly patting the game console with his hand. "Okay, maybe not 'only,' but you know what I mean…"

"But aren't those outdated?" Sora asked. Nowadays, it was X-box 360s and PlayStation 3s.

"Doesn't mean it's not as much fun as it was when I bought it," Axel said. He held up his controller. "You wanna play?"

"No, no thanks," Sora shook his head. "I should really be getting some sleep."

Axel looked at the Superman clock on the wall. 12:37 AM. "Yeah, I guess we should be heading to bed, too." He shut off the GameCube and put the controllers next to it.

Sora backed up and let Axel pass him as he left.

"'Night, Sora!" he said.

"Good night!" Sora said. Axel opened the door to the Fire Room and disappeared inside.

Sora turned to Riku," Good night," he said quietly before heading down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Riku asked. Sora paused. He thought that Riku would go back to his room, but apparently…

"The kitchen. Just to get a drink of water," Sora responded.

"Do you even know where it is?"

After thinking for a few moments, Sora shook his head. Riku laughed. (That beautiful, silky laughter…)

"Here, I'll show you," he said.

Sora felt his face grow hot. "N-no, I can go by myself!" As much as he wanted to be alone with Riku, he knew he would more than likely make an idiot out of himself than march at par with the silver-haired teenager's godliness.

"You don't even know where it is," Riku said. He was already at Sora's side and opened the door for him. "Come on. We'll go together."

If it was possible, Sora's face got even hotter. "O-Okay…"

Riku dazzled him with a smile and led the way. They passed through several rooms that were too dark for Sora to see, and they went to the kitchen. It was a rather, plain, modern kitchen with two windows near the sink with a filter attached to it, wooden cabinets and a refrigerator.

"You really know your way around here," Sora said, trying to make conversation.

"Ax and I got some midnight snacks before we started playing Mario Party," Riku explained.

"Oh."

The brunette filled up a glass of water from the sink. As he drank, Sora caught sight of his reflection in the windows and looked closely at it when he was done with his water. The red on his nose and forehead was (still) there. He pouted.

"Redness still there, huh?" Riku asked.

"Yeah… I mean, I know it's not too big a deal, but…"

Riku grasped his shoulders and turned Sora towards him. And before the brunette knew it, he felt Riku's breath on his cheek and for that millisecond, the older Hikari held his breath. His lips trembled slightly with anticipation.

But the heavenly lips moved upwards, and pressed the kiss on his forehead. Sora felt his blood run hot under his skin.

Riku chuckled as he pulled away. "There," he said. "Now you can hardly tell it's there."

Sora almost dropped the glass in his hands, but he managed to mumble a thanks and followed Riku back to his room.

"Good night… Sora," he said quietly, and the way he said his name almost made him shudder with pleasure.

"Good night, Riku," he responded and went into his room. Sora stumbled to his bed in a daze.

Riku Yorushi kissed him!

'Okay, it wasn't a real on-the-lips kiss, but still!' Sora reasoned. 'His lips… touched me…' He touched his forehead. His own lips ached, ached to have those godly lips brush against them…

Had he ever wanted to be kissed so badly by a guy?

Sora turned over in his bed.

'And so, I'm gay....' he concluded. Well, he had had his suspicions in his childhood when he found that he liked looking at the boys more than the girls. But he'd thought that was just because he thought that girls were gross and had cooties, which weren't uncommon thoughts in young boys' minds.

But when Sora saw Riku's photo for the first time, he felt something-- well, the only word he could think of was 'click'-- clicked inside of him. He knew he probably liked Riku Yorushi too much for a guy, but.... that didn't bother him. That was when he really started to think that he was gay.

Sora rolled onto his stomach and pondered if he should tell Roxas about his sure-founded homosexuality. Or maybe Roxas already had his suspicions that his older brother was gay? He'd always been more perceptive about people than Sora.

No, he'll tell Roxas later. It was one thing to have a silver-haired, drop-dead sexy, god of a model to be after him, wanting the said God back was starting to push it. Roxas would freak out. Definately.

Sora let his cheek fall on the pillow and shut his eyes, his forehead still hot from where Riku Yorushi kissed him.

* * *

Cloud peered out his room. By 2:00AM his hunger pangs got the best of him and Cloud went out of the room. Sephiroth was nowhere in sight.

He didn't know where the kitchen was, but he knew where the dining room was. Common sense would say that the kitchen and the dining room are close together. Cloud remembered his way into the dining room and then explored from there.

Success. Cloud wasn't the type to raid the fridge for food, but in his hunger he tossed that aside momentarily.

The blonde flicked on the switch—

Silver hair.

Cloud froze in his tracks. Sephiroth was sitting on a stool with his elbows on the kitchen counter. He was looking right at Cloud, smirking.

"Good evening," he said.

Cloud scowled at him. "Don't tell me you've been waiting for me this whole time…"

"Nonsense," the former photographer said. "I was standing by our room until about 12:35 AM. 12:36 AM I went to the bathroom, and 12:40 AM, I got lost and then found my way here. I figured you'd get hungry eventually, so I stayed."

"You sense of direction is still as crappy as ever, I see," Cloud retorted.

Sephiroth let out a low chuckle. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"No," Cloud answered flatly. Even though it was obvious that he wouldn't have come here if he wasn't. He thought about leaving, but hunger made him stay. Inhaling and exhaling slowly, Cloud passed Sephiroth and made his way to the refrigerator.

"Your models have set aside a dinner plate for you," Sephiroth said.

Cloud saw it. It easily stood out because it was wrapped with clear plastic and there was a paper on it that read: FOR CLOUD with a smiley face (courtesy of Sora, no doubt.) Smiling a little, the blonde took the plate out of the refrigerator and pulled the plastic wrap away.

Sephiroth quietly looked with interest as Cloud began to eat, which creeped the blonde out. He tasted his food carefully. The former photographer could have done something with it, but it didn't taste strange at all. And besides, Sephiroth didn't look like he was waiting for something to happen. It was more like… he was just looking.

"All right…" Cloud set his dishes in the sink. "What are you plotting?" he asked outright.

"Whatever do you mean?" Sephiroth asked, innocently.

"I've known you too long to think you'd be this polite just because."

Sephiroth laced his fingers in front of him. "I'm happy to see you," he said. "Isn't that reason enough?"

A rare blush stained Cloud's cheeks. And even though secretly he was happy that Sephiroth said those words, a five-year-old anger rose from within him.

"I hate it when you play with me!" he said suddenly.

He turned and walked away, swearing under his breath.

**Bonus Line: **

_Listen carefully._

_Set your trap, and then once your target has entangled himself in it_

_draw him towards you._

* * *

**Yeah, so we kinda got some sweet action in this chapter with Sora and Riku. Sorry about the lack of action. -_-;;;; Don't worry, though! We're gonna get some more in the next chapter! The photoshoot's gonna happen then, so I'll do my best! Yay!**

**I'll keep stringing you people along with yaoi-sweetfluff and then—BAM! Hot, yaoi sex scene! Ha ha ha.**

**Cloud and Sephiroth are kinda my emo-couple. Okay, maybe not emo, but they've got a bit of a history together.**

**The Bonus Line thing up there, I just threw in because I thought it was cool and it fitted this chapter (well, I thought so.) I didn't think it up. I paraphrased it from the SasukeXNaruto doujinshi **_**Line and Trap**_** which is drawn by my favorite Naruto Yaoi doujinshi artist in the whole wide world: Piero. (Yes, I'm a SasuNaru fan too. I'm also an ItachiSasuke fan… Ha.) But anyway, if you people are into SasuNaru yaoi, I really recommend her work to you guys! You can view most of Piero's translated doujinshis on Youtube, or go to / to download them from there. They also have some **_**Kingdom Hearts doujinshi**_** there too!!! My favorite doujinshi circle is RS. You can also view most of RS's doujinshis on Youtube. **

**Oh, and to ****Mitsuki2185**** and ****.Jew****: sorry there's no AkuRoku action, but don't be disheartened! I have something planned for them! Stuff will happen! (Eventually…. -_-;;;) ****.Jew****,I'm not sure if you wanted some AkuRoku, but you were asking about it, so to me it seemed that you were lookin' for some.**

**--See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_

**P.S. Yes, I've decided to sign my name at the end of every chapter. No idea why. It just came over me one day. **


	3. Chapter 3

**There's one thing I forgot! Their ages! I didn't know I forgot about them until ****YaoiLovingJew**** asked me how old Axel and Roxas were! O.o I'M A BAD AUTHORESS!!!!!!!!! **

**So! As long as all of you **_**PROMISE**_**, not to tell my English teacher (she hates it when forget facts and add them last minute in my essays and hope to sweet, sweet God that she won't catch it [which she always does]) I'll tell you all their ages:**

_**Sora is 15 years old.**_

_**Roxas is 14 (he's one year younger than Sora, remember?)**_

_**Axel is 21 years old (let's make him old enough to drink. :) ).**_

_**Riku is 17 (he's been modeling since he was 15, though. Just a nice tidbit there for you.)**_

_**Cloud is…. Hmmm…. Let's put him at 28. (He started modeling at 18.)**_

_**Sephiroth is... let's see…. I'll let him be 29 (He's been photographing since he was 14, but became recognized when he was 19.)**_

**And now as my thanks:**

**YaoiLovingJew**** (I took out the dots in your name so that the document uploader won't just put .Jew): Well, you should see your answer above. ^_^ I do like it when Roxas is a younger than Axel. Ha…. ^///^**

**Agatsuma Ritsuka****: Yeah, Tetsuya Nobumura does steal a lot of names with his games, like the names of the aeons aren't original. But I do agree with you. His games are fo shizzle. Ha ha ha.**

**KHfujoshigirl98****: thanks for the praise and I hope I don't disappoint you with a hot yaoi sex scene! Well, it won't come to later, but when it does, I hope it doesn't disappoint you!**

**mochiusagi****, ****H3manga00****, ****Yautja's Blooded Pet****: Thanks for the review! And we'll move on to lip-kisses soon! ^_^**

**Gussie****, ****phantombullets240****: thanks a lot for your reviews! I'm happy that everyone likes Riku and Sephiroth's relationship with each other. **

**Chyuouko No Miyuzu****: Shh! Don't give too much of Cloud-Sephiroth the plot away! ^\\\^ And to both you and ****Mitsuki2185****, I will DEFINITELY have Axel and Roxas interact more! It's just that Roxas is too busy keeping Riku off Sora and didn't have much reason to talk to Axel since Axel didn't really do much until he hit Sora's face with a beach ball. (Wow, this is a run-on sentence! Don't tell my English teacher about this either! ^_^) Roxas probably had some strong-worded interactions with Axel then, but it was skipped cuz I just picked up the story from when Sora woke up. Why? Cuz I'm a lazy bum. ^_^ Yes, I'll admit it.**

* * *

_Chapter 3_

8:13 AM.

When Sora woke up, Roxas was standing over him. It was at times like this did Sora _swear_ that Roxas was his telekinetic twin (rather than a simple younger brother) or something, because the moment the brunette opened his eyes his brother said,

"All right, what happened?"

"Nothing, Roxas," Sora mumbled, half-asleep.

Roxas leaped onto Sora's bed and planted his legs on either side of his older brother.

"You're lying," he said.

'Damn, stupid, telekinetic—' Sora cursed.

"Nothing happened, Roxas, now go away…" the fifteen-year-old turned over.

"Tell me!" Roxas demanded, pouncing on his older brother.

"No!" Sora tried to fight him off. It was a little game that they had always played in their childhood when they kept a secret from each other. If one brother could pin the brother who had a secret down for three counts, then the brother who had a secret had to tell. Though, Sora had a history of losing these kind of games...

"Tell me!" Roxas repeated, grabbing Sora's shoulders and trying to pin him down. "One, two—" Roxas began a countdown, but Sora drew his leg in and pushed (not too hard though) his foot at Roxas' chest, sending his brother backward.

Sora grinned broadly, he hardly ever managed to knock his brother down. Though, Roxas easily got back on his feet and tackled the brunette again.

"Dammit, Sora!"

"No means no!" Sora retorted.

"Good morning, Sora! Roxas!" Axel said as he came in. "Breakfast will be…" the redhead trailed off.

To explain: the first thing Axel heard as he entered the room was "Dammit, Sora!" and "No means no!" and, at that moment, Roxas happened to be winning so he was on top of his older brother, who was lying between the blonde's legs.

Axel was silent as he continued to look at the Hikari brothers, who just realized exactly _how suggestive_ their positions were. For several seconds they looked at Axel, and Axel looked at them. Then, the photographer reached into the pocket of his pajama pants, took out a cell phone and snapped a picture.

"You know, I always thought that Roxas would be on top…" he said to himself as he saved the picture.

Sora turned bright red. Roxas rushed off him and tried to snatch the cell phone out of Axel's hands.

"Give me that!" he said.

But Axel held the cell phone above his head, far beyond the blonde's reach. "Not a chance!" the photographer said and he raced out of the room, Roxas on his heels.

Sora raced to the door in time to see Axel and Roxas disappear down the hall, shouting.

The door to the Japanese Room slid open and Riku stuck his head out. "What's with all the noise?" he asked, yawning. Sora blinked. He didn't think Riku was wearing pajamas last night. He must have changed after they got back from getting a drink of water. Now Riku wore a dark blue, silk pajamas composed of a matching button up, long-sleeved shirt and pants. The two top buttons of the shirt were open, allowing Sora to glimpse his beautiful collarbone and a little of his muscular chest. His hair was tussled in almost all directions in a rather attractive way. Riku ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. His locks of silver hair whirled around him for a moment before settling down with perfection.

The brunette gulped. Even in the morning, Riku was breath-taking. He nervously combed through his own hair with his hand.

Sora really didn't want to explain what happened else he'd die of embarrassment, so he shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me," he said. He felt his forehead tingle as they recollected the feeling of Riku's lips. Sora felt his cheeks flush. "I'm… I'm gonna change for breakfast, Axel says it's ready—" Riku gripped his wrist, stopping the brunette before he could retreat back into the room.

"Change? What for?" he asked.

"I-I don't want to go eat with my pajamas on…" Sora managed, liking the feel of Riku's skin a bit too much.

Riku laughed as he towed him to the hallway entrance, "Oh please, Ax walks around in his PJs all the time."

"But it's his house…" Sora began. "He can—"

"Those pajamas look really sexy on you," Riku teased, throwing him a crooked grin.

At that point nearly all the blood had rushed to Sora's head and he was silent as Riku led him to the kitchen.

Axel and Roxas were already seated at the table. Judging by the look on Roxas' face, Sora determined that his younger brother had failed to delete the picture.

"Relax, I won't show it to anyone," Axel said. "Though, I might sell it," he said, smirking.

Roxas threw him a menacing glare.

"Geez, it was just a joke. Calm down," Axel said. "Angry, little midget…" the photographer added quietly.

The blonde contemplated if the knife so close to his hand could kill Axel, but he settled for viciously slicing an orange in half. And anyway, he and Sora were exactly the same height _and there's nothing wrong with being short!_

Cloud was there, as well as Sephiroth. The blonde refused to be miss Sora's photoshoot just because he couldn't stand to be in a room with Sephiroth. He was adult for crying out loud! So, the former model buckled down and decided to have some breakfast. He watched Sephiroth warily as he ate. The silver-haired man had a rather pleasantly, disturbing smile on his face.

Riku, who fully understood the rarity of Sephiroth's smile, did not miss the opportunity to ruin his manager's day right when he was all bright and shiny.

"Holy crap, Seph, you're smiling. You finally got knocked up, or what?" he said.

"Of course," came Sephiroth's calm reply, his smile holding.

Okay. Now Riku was _officially_ worried. There is _no way_ that Sephiroth could be _that happy_. The world just didn't work that way. It just didn't.

Something was going to happen.

Definitely.

Riku felt sorry for Cloud.

Sora took his seat next to Roxas and Riku took his seat next to the brunette. Both began to eat.

Cloud finished breakfast first.

"I'm going to head to the Halloween room and wait there," he said to Roxas and Sora. "Come and get me when the photoshoot starts, all right?"

"Got it," the Hikari brothers said.

Sephiroth didn't immediately get up after Cloud, but he was the second to leave after breakfast. Axel left next, muttering to himself.

"He's brainstorming," Riku explained to Sora and Roxas.

"But didn't he already say what he wanted yesterday?" Sora asked him. "You know, the good boy-bad boy... thing..."

"No, he was only giving the elements of what he wanted in his photoshoot, now he's building on those elements right now," Riku paused. "Or maybe he _did_ say what he wanted yesterday, but now he's reworking it again. He does that sometimes."

They were the only ones left at the table. They didn't bother to change out of their pajamas since they were going to just change for their photoshoot and pajamas were much more comfortable anyway. At nine o'clock Axel came to the dining room asked them all if they were ready for the photoshoot. They all said they were, but the Hikari brothers went to get the manager.

Sora and Roxas went to get Cloud and on the way back they found Sephiroth. Even though he insisted that he wasn't lost, Cloud was pretty sure he was.

"He has a horrible sense of direction," Cloud told them in a low whisper.

Sephiroth thwacked Cloud lightly on his bum.

"Bad boy, Cloud," he said, smirking a little. "Don't say such unnecessary things."

Cloud glared at him and picked up the pace as they walked back to the dining room.

When they got back, Axel escorted them to the studio, which was fairly large. Sora and Roxas had never been in a studio this size before.

In front of them was their photoshoot setting.

It looked just like a cut from a museum. The entire thing was about 15 by 20 feet. There were paintings of various styles in elegant frames on the walls ("Replicas," the redhead explained) and several statues. In the center of the set was a large, white marble, cylinder pedestal which easily caught Sora's attention. There was easily enough room at the top for a person to lie down on it. On the upper body of the pedestal, he noticed that there was a card that said his name but before Sora could ponder why Roxas tugged him away from the set.

"Sora come on, they're going into another room," his younger brother said.

"Ah, right!" Sora replied. They caught up with the group.

This room was easily identified as the making-up/changing room. To the left, there was a clothes rack where Axel was wrestling out several garments. In front of them were three vanity tables against the wall with a chair was in front of each them.

"This is what you two will be wearing for the photoshoot," Axel said, holding up two outfits.

Riku's was a tight, black, sleeved shirt that cut off just above his elbows. There were matching cargo pants, leather gloves and shoes.

The silver-haired model frowned at his outfit. Black, again…

'Well, at least it won't be hot this time…' he thought to himself.

Sora's outfit was looked like a no-sleeved, white shirt with a raised collar and the shirt parted at the seams just beneath the waist area to give it a Chinese feel. The pants were made of silk, as was the shirt, and ended a few inches below Sora's knees.

Both clothes lacked intricate designs, which surprised both of them since they were used to more complex and decorated attire.

"I know you think your clothes are a bit simple," Axel said, "but I want the viewers to look at _you_, not the fancy clothes you're wearing.

"The theme of the photoshoot will be 'Phantom Thief'!" the redhead announced proudly. "I just decided on it this morning!" The silver-haired model shook his head. Leave it to Axel to take things as they go...

"Wait," Cloud said. "I don't understand. If you just thought up this theme this morning, how in the world could you prepare the clothing so fast?"

"I said 'decided,' not 'thought,'" Axel said. "I had three tangeble ideas thought up before you guys got here--sets, clothes, themes, the whole shebang. But I just figured out which one I wanted this morning."

"Then how did you get the measurements for the clothes?"

"I called Marluxia for Riku's and Demyx for Sora's," the photographer shrugged. "It seemed easier than measuring you myself."

Axel continued, "So anyway! Riku, naturally, will be a thief stealing Sora, who will be a work of art!"

"A work of art?" Sora repeated. That explained the pedestal with his name on it.

"Yup! But that doesn't mean you have to be stiff!" the twenty-two year old added. "Now Sora, as an artwork, your first, innocent, little instinct is that you don't want to be stolen by Riku. But!" Axel pointed at Sora. "You can't help yourself. You're captivated by him-- he's easily just as beautiful as the works of art surrounding you. And though you struggle, you do it half-heartedly. You like this thief--you can't deny it, but you know it's wrong. That's why you resist him."

"Um, I don't think I can do that," Sora began. "I've never done anything like this before." It was true. Sora was a fashion model, which didn't require much indepth facial expression or storyline like Axel's. He just had to look nice, smile, pose, et cetera, et cetera.

"You'll do great!" the redhead assured him.

"So!" Axel clapped his hands together. "Please go into the changing rooms and we'll begin when you're done." The photographer exited the room, Cloud and Sephiroth following after him.

Roxas stayed.

'Ever-so-glued to his brother's side,' Riku commented to himself.

Sora gulped. His heart had been racing faster and faster. The reality of the fact that he was _actually_ doing a photoshoot with Riku was suffocating. His stomach twisted all over and terrible scenarios of how he could screw up the photoshoot ran at lightspeed through his mind.

"Sora, catch!" came Riku's voice.

"Huh?" Sora looked up in time to see Riku toss his outfit to him. Sora caught it.

"Come on, Ax's waiting," Riku said. "We can both change in the room over there." He pointed to the left side of the room. There was a door that Roxas and Sora hadn't noticed because of the clothes rack.

The three models went into the changing room. It had separate stalls for changing, just like the changing room in department stores. Roxas waited outside the cubicles while Sora and Riku went in.

Each stall was rectangular-shaped. At the wall opposite the door was a snuggly-fitted couch. On the adjacent wall was a large mirror. There were also several hooks on all four walls for clothes. Sora hung his clothes on one of the hooks and began to remove his shirt. The walls that separated the stalls and the door were raised about a foot, so that someone could tell if another person was inside a cubicle.

While Sora was changing, he couldn't help but think of Riku. He leaned down a little to look and Riku's bare feet in the next stall. He heard clothes being tossed aside, but Riku's pajama pants were still on, so he must have removed his shirt. Sora tossed his shirt loudly onto the couch so that it looked like he wasn't just standing there staring at Riku's feet. The brunette heard more movement and he saw Riku's pajamas fall loosely at his ankles.

Sora blushed. 'No, Sora!' the brunette chasitized himself. He turned around quickly and continued changing.

Riku was unhappy as he changed. Roxas was starting to get annoying. He would have to deal with him eventually. Perhaps he could get Axel to help him. Axel wasn't gay, but he didn't need to be. He just needed to keep Roxas away from Sora long enough for Riku to work his magic.

When Sora finished, he took a last look at his hair, which looked as well as it always would.

'Stupid, untamable mass of brown...' Sora thought to himself bitterly. He got out of the stalls, and then he and Roxas went to place his pajamas on a vanity table.

Riku came out, holding his pajamas, several minutes later. Sora couldn't help but stare at him. The tight black shirt fit well over his muscular body and the black contrast made his skin appear to be paler than usual. His cargo pants were loose on him. And though it was a pity that they didn't accentuate his fine features as his shirt did, the way the clothing floated off his body made him seem sexy.

Sephiroth and Cloud were standing about two meters apart from each other. Cloud had his arms folded over his chest and nodded--an encouraging gesture-- at Sora. Sephiroth glanced at Riku briefly before looking at the studio with interest. He was standing closer to the setting then he usually would, apparently he liked Axel's idea.

"Sora! We're gonna start!" Axel called. He was by his camera (a stunning Leika M9) which was fixated on a tripod.

"Ah! Right, I'm coming!" Sora trotted to the setting.

"Go get 'em, Sora!" Roxas encouraged. He picked a spot not too close to the setting-- and far from Sephiroth-- and stood there.

Riku was already at the set.

"Ready?" he asked, flashing Sora a grin.

Sora managed to nod.

"Sora, could you get on the pedestal?" Axel asked. "Riku, you too."

"R-right." Sora climbed on top of the marble cylinder and scooted backwards to give Riku room. The brunette sat a bit off center with his legs slightly drawn into him to give Riku room. The silver-haired model sat with his legs folded underneath him and he waited for Axel's queu.

"Okay," the redhead got behind his camera. "Riku, remember you're supposed to be a phantom thief. Sora, you're a helpless work of art. Start!"

Immediately, Riku bent very close to Sora, which made the brunette lean backwards, flushing at the close proximity. His turquoise eyes were locked onto Sora's royal-blue ones.

The camera _click_ed quietly.

Riku smiled at him, much like how someone who found deep appreciation in an artpiece would smile.

_Click. Click Click._

Roxas stepped foreward. Riku was getting too close to Sora. From the blonde's peripheral vision he saw that Cloud was looking uneasy also.

Sora's arms were trembling, not entirely out of fear, but more out of excitement with Riku's dominating, beautiful form above him. He was trapped inside his extravagant, sea-colored eyes and Sora couldn't bear the thought of being free from them. They were focused, strong, and very excited.

They wanted to do more.

Riku moved forward, breaking the spell of his eyes on Sora and reminding the brunette how nervous he was. The silver-haired model's face was millimeters Sora's, like last night. And just like last night, the silky lips eluded his mouth and Sora felt Riku's smooth cheek brush against his own—

_Click Click._

--briefly when he whispered into his ear.

"Relax, Sora," he murmured. His sultry breath on Sora's ear made him shudder pleasantly and his muscles nearly turned to water.

_Click Click._

Riku suddenly rocked back onto his knees while simultaneously grabbing Sora's waist and pulled the brunette so close that their pelvises were touching. With one hand still on Sora's hips, the older model grabbed one of Sora's arms and tossed it casually over his shoulder. Riku looked at the camera with a cocky smirk and his eyes dancing.

_He's mine,_ his eyes seemed to stay.

_Click Click-Click._

Sora's face was hot at the contact of Riku's hips. The slight pressure of having their bodys touch such private areas muddled Sora's mind.

_Click Click._

"Riku!" Axel's voice snapped Sora from his thoughts. "Enough showing off your face! Let Sora have the spotlight a bit!"

"Got it," Riku nodded. The silver-haired teenager moved behind Sora, placed his hands on the smaller boy's upper arms and made him face the camera. Then Riku lowered his head and pressed a kiss to younger teenager's shoulder. Sora fidgeted a little with surprise on contact. He shut his eyes and reveled in the touch. His lips pulsed with jealousy. Involuntarily, he tilted his head away from Riku, as if giving him access to the base of his neck.

_Click Click. Click Click._

At any other moment, Riku would have accepted such a delightful invitation, but (1) he was in a photoshoot and therefore in the middle of work, and (2) Sora was just too cute to tease.

The older model knew what Sora wanted: the pleasant touch of their lips as they meshed together. But Riku definitely wasn't going to give him that-- not yet.

After all, that's how he was going to make the brunette crazy for him.

He pulled his mouth away from the younger teenager's shoulder, and Sora fought himself to avoid whining at the loss. It was then did he remember that he was supposed to a trying to resist Riku. He twisted his body, trying to free himself from Riku's grasp. The silver-haired teenager, catching on that Sora was playing his character, pulled him back in place (he was trying to steal him, afterall.)

_Click. Click Click Click._

Sora raised his head and stuck out his chin towards the side of the studio to show discomfort and opposition, creating the affect that he was refusing to simply stand there and let himself be stolen. All the while, though, his shoulder was burning where Riku's mouth touched him and his own lips throbbed.

_Click Click._

Riku's hand left Sora's arm and slowly ran along the brunette's side. Sora gasped—

_Click. Click Click_

--and flushed darkly. The friction of Riku's hand on his body was maddeningly pleasurable.

_Click Click._

"That's enou—" Cloud began, but Sephiroth's unsheathed sword was at his chest, stopping him.

The blonde glared at him. "He has enough pictures. This photoshoot is done," Cloud said.

"No, it isn't," Sephiroth said firmly. He, as a former photographer, recognized the high quality in Axel's work. It was genius to pair Riku and Sora together, whether it was accidental or intended. Their chemistry brought this photoshoot to life. Sora's unsure, innocent expressions contrasted well with Riku's sure, practiced, intimate touch. The concept of lust's insistant pull and their effects (which the brunette was portraying so well, or rather, which Riku was leading Sora to portray so well), the usage of simple clothing and color to characterize the models and the uniqueness of the idea were all constituents that will make this photoshoot spectacular. The silver-haired man was not going to let this photoshoot stop.

"Don't interfere, Cloud," Sephiroth said. "Or shall I shout out all your embarrassing little secrets at this very moment? Like how you--"

"Shut up!" Cloud growled at him. The former photographer looked quite pleased with himself. Sephiroth then turned to Roxas.

"If you try to stop this photoshoot, I will personally _**slice off your nose**_," he said, his eyes deadly.

Riku trailed his hand towards Sora's stomach, catching some of the loose fabric of his shirt in his finger tips and lifting it upwards, showing some of Sora's skin.

_Click-Click. Click Click._

Acting like a reluctant work of art, the younger model's hand snapped to Riku's wrist and pushed it aside.

_Click. Click._

'Resisting… I'm supposed to be resisting…' Sora kept reminding himself. It was hard when his body was more than willing to give into Riku's touches.

Sora broke free from Riku—

_Click. Click-Click._

--but the older model caught his arm and pushed him down. Riku's hands pressed down on his shoulder, pinning Sora on his stomach with his face to the camera.

_Click Click Click._

Sora's head banged against the marble when Riku pushed him and he winced a little. The silver-haired teenager leaned down and apologized.

_Click Click._

Riku settled down on Sora's waist, loving how the younger model shuddered against him.

_Click. Click._

The older model inhaled slowly and then blew into Sora's ear. The fifteen-year old's body jolted a little before he shut his eyes with discomfort. Riku glided his hand down Sora's bare arm,

_Click Click. Click._

the muscles underneath the brunette's skin tightened momentarily before relaxing at his touch. Riku flicked his gaze to the camera.

_Click-Click. Click. Click._

Riku was grinning. The brunette's body was hot. Sweet and hot. If he wasn't playing, this wouldn't be a bad place to simply take the brunette for himself.

Right in front of his brother, who thought that simply staying by Sora's side would deter Riku from his goal. Dumbass… Right in front of Sephi's ex, who'd probably beat him to a pulp afterwards since he was larger than Riku. Sephiroth would be indifferent, and Axel… just exactly what _would_ Axel do?

'Probably take pictures and sell them on the internet like 'awesome' best friend he is…' Riku smirked.

_Click Click Click. Click._

"And we're done!" Axel shouted, surprising both models.

"Great work, Riku! Sora!" the photographer was grinning broadly. "We're done here!"

Riku got off the pedestal rather pleased with himself. Roxas rushed to Sora's side, shooting Riku a dirty glare as he did so.

"Sora!" he said. "You all right?"

"Yeah…" Sora said, clearly in a daze. "M'fine…"

Roxas cupped his hands underneath Sora's arm and hauled him off the pedestal. The brunette stumbled a little before firmly planting his feet on the ground. His brother steadied him.

"Roxas, I said I'm fine…" Sora insisted.

"Good work, Riku," Sephiroth said as Riku raised his arm to stretch himself. His manager was actually _looking_ at him for once while he said it. He definitely liked Axel's idea.

"Aw Sephy, you shy, little bastard, you _do_ have a heart!" Riku said, clasping his hands together.

Sephiroth's gaze immediately turned to ice and he tried to whallop Riku with his sword. The silver-haired teenager dodged it.

Axel was reviewing the pictures on his camera, too engrossed to realize everyone was waiting if he was going to do anything else. When he was done, he looked up.

"Oh," he said, noticing that there were people around him. "Well, that's all for today, all I've gotta do is select the best pictures. I'll need the rest of the day to do that," he told them. The redhead glanced at the managers. "I'll run what I've picked out through you guys. Until then you're all free for today. Go crazy."

Cloud nodded and then, placing his hand on Sora's shoulder, began to steer him away. Roxas didn't follow him, which made Sora curious, but he saw his brother walking towards Axel and realized that he was going to talk to him.

Axel thought the last person to talk to him would be Roxas (since he socked his brother with a beachball the yesterday.)

"You should have stopped the photoshoot," Roxas said.

"What for?" Axel asked. "Sora was brilliant. He gave me the exact facial expressions I needed. When I first saw him in a magazine, a goofy kid with a goofy grin, I knew he had potential. It just needed careful coaxing."

The blonde could have hit him. "That was sexual assault," he fought to keep his voice even.

"Hardly," Axel scoffed, "nothing really juicy hap—"

Roxas swung his arm out, meaning to smash Axel's face in, but the redhead easily evaded it.

Axel let out a low whistle. "You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"Only around careless assholes who let my brother get _groped_ in front of them just to take a stupid picture."

"Oh please, Sephiroth wasn't doin' anything either. I don't see _you_ getting pissed off at him…"

'That's because Sephiroth is psychotic and he walks around with a nine-foot sword…' Roxas said to himself.

"If you're trying to say that you don't want me to show Sora and Riku's pictures, then say so," Axel said.

Roxas huffed, "I don't want you to—"

"No can do!" Axel waved a finger at him.

The blonde growled.

Axel's eyebrows raised as he noticed something. "I could have used you too…" he said, more to himself than to Roxas. He leaned down, getting very close to Roxas' face. "But it would have been too repetitive to use such two dark individuals. If you didn't have such angry lines on your face…. Hmmm…. Maybe if I had changed the theme around? Nah…" He turned away from Roxas with a finger pensively on his cheek. "This theme was too good to pass up… And besides, everyone does dark themes… That's no fun… Next time, maybe..."

It was obvious that Axel's mind had gone elsewhere and it would be useless to chew him out as he was now. The younger Hikari turned heel and walked out of the studio.

Axel stopped muttering to himself when the blonde turned around. He watched Roxas' retreating figure with interest.

'Nice ass…' he thought.

Sora knew long before he got into the changing rooms that Cloud was going to give him a serious talk. And the brunette would let him. Cloud was only looking after him. But…

'I won't listen…' he thought to himself as changed. Sora loved it when Riku touched him. Proof was in the uncomfortable tightness in his pants.

The brunette straightened out his clothes, gathered his artwork outfit and then went out of the stall. Roxas was standing next to Cloud with a scowl on his face. Sora was about to wonder why Riku wasn't changing yet when he saw the silver-haired model coming into the changing rooms. His gaze instantly fell on Sora.

"You did great, Sora," he said, smiling.

"Thanks," the younger model replied, rubbing his forearm a little to ease his nervousness.

Cloud's hand was on Sora's shoulder and the model felt his manager move him out of the room. Sora casted a final glance at Riku before he disappeared from view. The brunette placed his artwork clothes on one of the vanity tables and left.

Roxas was stringing quiet curses as they walked back to the White Room. Sora felt bad that he made his brother swear so badly, but Roxas would undoubtly flip out if the brunette said that Sora liked it (every last delicious bit of it.)

His manager shook his head, he was just as angry at Riku as Roxas, but he had always been more reserved. It bothered Sora. It wasn't like Cloud to not say anything after this morning. When Roxas had gone into the White Room muttering to himself, Sora waited a while and turned to his manager.

"You're not going to say anything, Cloud?" Sora asked.

"I'm not going to let yours and Yorushi's photos get published," Cloud said. "Those aren't the kind of pictures you should be doing, Sora."

"But--!" It surprised Sora how much he wanted the pictures to be published. He could only imagine how embarrassing his face must have looked, but still. Those pictures were proof that he and Riku had modeled together and... "Cloud!" the brunette protested, but his manager cut him off again.

"I know Roxas must have already told you, but I'll say it again: Stay away from Riku Yorushi. You know he can only hurt you, Sora. So please don't be alone with him." Cloud went into the Halloween Room.

Sora stayed out in the hallway for a bit. The memory of the photoshoot was in his mind, and a pleasurable tingle ran down his spine. The maddening aches of his lips were driving him crazy.

* * *

It was near lunchtime did Riku come into Axel's room.

"Axel, we need to talk," Riku said as he came into the redhead's room.

The Fire Room, AKA Axel's Room, was spraypainted with various shades of orange and a twinge of red that lent to a firey image. Axel's windows were always uncurtained as to let the light in the room. There was a desk with a computer and printer and an adjoining bathroom/dark room. There was a TV in front of the bed, and stacks of reference photos, CDs and DVDs. Axel was currently on his bed (which, like the rest of the room, was a shade of red), looking over the pictures on his _Leica_.

"Mm-hm, what's up?" the redhead said inattentively.

"I need to get Sora alone," Riku said. That got the photographer's attention. He placed his camera to the side.

"Oh?" Axel raised a brow. "And what do you want _me_ to do?"

"I saw you staring at his brother's ass," the silver-haired model said with crooked grin.

"Pul-lease, I don't have a 'no preference' on gender like you. And as it stands, I can't help it if he has a cute, tight girl's ass."

"Seph can keep their manager busy well enough. All I need is to get rid of Roxas."

Axel laughed. "You sound like some sort of coupe de'tat leader or somethin', you know that?"

Riku grinned at him.

"So, my leige!" the redhead said, standing up straight and saluting Riku playfully, "When shall we strike?"

"At 1400 hours today, o' easily replacable, dumb subordinate," the model laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, I won't lie. Axel's photoshoot was inspired by DNAngel. Ahh, Dark…. ^///^ So hot. **

**About Axel's camera. I have NO IDEA what cameras they use in photoshoots and I have absolutely NO knowledge of camera quality. But I'm pretty sure that **_**Leica**_** is a good brand, so I was like, 'O-kay, let's give Axel a **_**Leica M9!'**_

**Somehow, I'm back at thievery… it feels repetitive since my last story was about thieves as well. But you know what, it made a great photoshoot! **

**Right? **

**Didn't it? -_-;;;;**

**I thought so… -_-**

**I was planning on using **_**Halloween Town**_** as the setting for Axel's photoshoot because I really wanted to keep to the worlds in Kingdom Hearts. But you know where that would have gone? (That's rhetorical question, by the way.) It woud have gone to vampires and werewolves and all that cliche nonsense that I bet all of you are probably sick of! I mean, I KNOW you people get enough of that vampire, supernatural stuff from **_**Supernatural**_**, **_**Twilight**_**, **_**Vampire Diaries**_**, and **_**Moonlight. **_**There's just SO MUCH supernatural going on just by the TV alone. Plus, there's TONS of RikuSora vampire pics so I decided to go into another direction. :) I'm making it sound like I hate supernatural stuff, but I really don't. I love **_**Twilight, **_**though I only read the first book cuz it got WAY to emo after that, and I love werewolves and witchcraft. :) :) I was also thinking of a **_**Land of the Dragons**_** photoshoot with Riku as an emperor and Sora a as a shy concubine. But I wanted the sensual feel of the photoshoot to be more implied. I thought of a sexy **_**Beauty and the Beast**_** with Riku as The Beast and Sora as Belle. **_**Beauty and the Sexy Beast, **_**that would have been nice too... Maybe if you ask nice enough I'll rework the photoshoot to **_**Beauty and the Beast. **_**Hmmm... what about a **_**Pirates of the Carribean**_** photoshoot? Maybe that would have been nice....**

**Well, school had started for me and the workload is slowly piling up. O.o;;; Which is why this update is delayed. And all other updates will probably take long as well, but I'll try my best!**

**--See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, for some stupid reason, this document manager won't let me underline words. So I'm sorry that I can't underline your guy's names, but I'll italicize them instead.**

_**Yautja's Blooded Pet,KHfujoshigirl98,Naokiru Michiyuki,mochiusagi,ToraTracks,Becca86,coolgamer,CookieMonster1393,Jaye-hunter,bored spitless,ilovewriting23, siarafaerie-101-miss,Naruta13**_**: Thanks for the reviews! :) :) :) **

_**H3manga00:**_** Thanks for your review and I didn't want to make my photoshoot too sexy. Elseways my sex scenes wouldn't be so exciting. Well, at least I think so.**

_**YaoiLovingJew**_**: Hmmm… I'm contemplating that photoshoot idea... Unfortunately it appears that my muse wants the photoshoots to be more 'fluff' than 'sexy' because if it's too sexy it won't make the sex scenes as sexy as they're supposed to be... Maybe later... after the sex scene.... Cuz there's still developing romance between Roxas and Axel, so I don't wanna jump right into a sexy photoshoot. Fluff shoot now, sexy shoot later. :) If you want to suggest another sexy photoshoot idea, I shall consider it. :) :)**

_**UtterlyRandom**_**: oh my god, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You actually reviewed every chapter. Thanks a lot! :) :) :) :) :) (Yup, you get five smilies!)**

_**Mitsuki2185**_**: Yup-yup. There's some AkuRoku action for you. I'm planning on writing more soon! **

_**Ecks-Is-Made-Of-Fail**_**: Thanks for the review and in case you didn't get my review reply: HELL YEAH you can draw a picture of sexy Riku-Sora photoshoot action! WHOO! :)**

**OH MY GOD, I HAD NO IDEA WHAT I WAS GONNA DO. Seriously, these were my thoughts: la di dahh, sexy riku-cute sora, la di dahh, sexy photoshoot, do dee doo-- I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.**

**O.o;;;**

**So yeah. That's why my update's so late. That and the mountains of studying I've been doing cuz I want all As this semester. Being an all A student is hard, people. It is. **

**So any, my writer's block was totally pwning me so I decided to pull out my Rider Waite tarot cards and see what they say. I often use them when I have a writer's block to get some ideas goin'. (I'm not a Wicca per se, but I use Tarot cards partly cuz they're cool and partly cuz they're usually right. And I'll have you know, they've been pretty dead on. Like, there was this one time I had to give a monster-chunk-of-my-grade presentation in class so I drew a tarot card to see what I'd get and I got the Eight of Cups. For those who don't know, the Eight of Cups is a very sad, sad card. And you know what? My presentation **_**sucked**_**. And guess what my score was? 8/30. It was a very sad day for me.)**

**ALSO! I'D LIKE TO GIVE A HUGE THANKS TO **_**Chyuouko No Miyuzu**_** FOR HELPING ME! THANK YOU! ^_^**

**Oh yeah, this chapter actually has a title.... Hm. Interesting.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Come with me, my sweet work of art._

"YOU'RE A REAL BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT!" Cloud shouted, flailing his legs. His wrists were secured by what appeared to be fishing wire to the bedpost of the Halloween Room.

Sephiroth was smiling pleasantly as he sat at the end watching his ex-lover with his legs crossed.

"I thought I could be patient and wait for you to come to me, but it seems I'm not as adept to it as Riku is, so I've decided to come to you instead."

"Oh, you mean _chloroforming me and tying me to the bed!_" Cloud said, tugging his secured arms.

"Of course," the former photographer said, smiling. "If I didn't take such precautions…"

Sephiroth leaned forward onto his hands and made his way to the captive blonde.

"…you would have run away again, isn't that right… Cloud?"

The model growled and kicked out, aiming for Sephiroth's face. However, the former photographer easily blocked it and moved closer. The Sephiroth straddled Cloud's waist. He stroked the other's cheek.

"May I ask you something?"

"Why bother? You've done everything else without my permission," the blonde retorted.

"What do you think of me?"

Cloud snorted. "I think you're a silver-haired, inconsiderate, psychopathic jackass who has a serious, problematic obsession with his sword."

Sephiroth did something that Cloud—who, not in a million, billion years—could expect: he laughed.

The former photographer threw his head back and laughed.

The blonde stared at him, wide eyed and mouth slightly open in complete shock. Sephiroth placed his hands on both sides of Cloud's cheeks.

"I've missed you," he said, and he pressed their mouths together into a heated kiss. The former model made a small noise of protest and twisted his body to try to break free, but Sephiroth held him still.

"Have you missed me too, Cloud?" the silver-haired man asked.

"No," Cloud said blatantly.

Sephiroth grinned. "You're not being honest, Cloud."

* * *

Since the afternoon was free, Sora and Roxas decided to go and explore Axel's mansion. There was a gross amount of rooms with unique themes. There was an Earth, Water and Air Room (which, grouped with Axel's Fire Room, made up the four elements), the Music room which was adorned with musical instruments they could and could not recognize, a room that was covered from the floor to the ceiling in denim, a Toy Room which occupied them for a good few hours, and the Torture Room with a variety of torture devices (Sora and Roxas didn't stay in that room for long.)

Then finally they came to a large room with padded walls, yoga mats, punching bags, weights, weight lifting equipment and even a boxing ring.

"Wow!" Sora said, looking around.

"I see you've found my gym," said a voice behind them. They turned. Axel was standing there, dressed in his usual attire of PJs.

"I've just had that ring over there put in," the photographer said.

"You wrestle, Axel?" Sora asked.

"Nah, kickbox," Axel jabbed a thumb to his chest. "Keeps me sexy."

Sora stifled a laugh while Roxas forced himself to not smile.

"Roxas kickboxes too, right Roxas?" Sora nudged his brother in the ribs with his elbow.

"Oh?" Axel raised a brow. "You mean a shorty like you?"

"I can beat you!" Roxas said, his fighting spirit flaring. He climbed into the ring. Axel thought it was amusing that someone half his size could best him in kick-boxing, so he got into the ring as well.

"I'll count it down!" Sora said, raising his hands. "We'll make the rules simple for now, whoever knocks the other person down wins!" Roxas nodded and took his stance. Axel noticed how easily he fell into the fighting position.

'So he's not new to this…' he concluded, taking his stance as well.

"3… 2… 1… BEGIN!" Sora shouted.

Roxas dug the ball of his foot into the ground and lunged at Axel.

'Fast!' the redhead thought. 'But it's--' he raised his fist '—too predictable!' He jabbed, aiming for Roxas' shoulder (he didn't have the heart to hurt a model's face on purpose.) To his surprise, his fist met nothing but air as Roxas ducked to the right and kicked the photographer's right side with breakneck speed.

The force of the kick made Axel stagger backwards, clutching his side. Roxas leaped back, grinning broadly for landing the first blow.

"You're not half-bad, are you?" Axel asked him. "So, how long have you been kickboxing, shorty?"

"A little over six years," Roxas answered proudly. "You?"

"Six years, too." Axel thought for a while. "Hey, let's make this more interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make a bet," the photographer suggested. "If I win, I get to photograph you. And if you win—"

"You get Riku to back off Sora," Roxas finished for him.

"Hm?"

"Got it?" the blonde said. "If you win, I let you photograph me. And if I win, you convince Riku to leave Sora alone."

Axel considered the idea a while before finally smirking, "You got it, shorty." He launched at Roxas, readying a right jab.

The blonde dipped down to avoid the jab completely and--finding his footing-- aimed a massive uppercut to Axel's chin. Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel was also skilled. Mid-blow, he managed to dodge to the right and Roxas' uppercut was a narrow, glancing blow.

'He _is_ good,' Axel thought. 'If I wasn't as quick as I am, I would have definitely been knocked out for sure.'

Roxas decided to take the offensive once again and unleashed a volley of jabs at his opponent with swift and deadly accuracy. Axel successfully managed to either dodge or block all of them, but Roxas was pushing him back. If he didn't do something soon he would definitely lose the match.

Sora watched them fight in awe. 'They're at about the same level…' he thought. Though Roxas had never competed in any tournaments, he was extremely skilled.

A touch on his arm made Sora look to his left.

Riku was standing next to him, holding a finger to his lips to signal silence. With a slight motion of his hand, he beckoned Sora to follow him.

The brunette hesitated at first. He looked at his brother, who was too preoccupied with the fight to notice Riku had snuck in. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Sora followed Riku out of the room.

Roxas saw them leave out of the corner of his eye. "H-hey!" he began. "Sora!"

The next moment, Axel's fist collided in his stomach. The blonde's eyes widened as he sank to his knees, the wind completely knocked out of him. He felt his head hit the floor of the ring as everything went black.

* * *

Riku and Sora went out through the front door where a limo and a chauffer holding a door open was waiting for them. Sora hesitated a little before going in. He didn't expect to leave Axel's mansion. But he saw that Riku was already climbing in the passenger seat and the brunette quickly followed him in.

The driver apparently knew where they were going because he didn't say anything as he shut the door, got into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Sora asked nervously as the car moved.

Riku flashed him a smile, which made the brunette's heart race faster, and spoke. "A little field trip, you could say. Axel let me borrow one of his chauffers for this afternoon."

'A field trip?' Sora repeated mentally. 'You mean… just me and Riku? Just… us…?'

The car ride into town was unbearable. Sora wasn't one to stay quiet in car rides, but he was too afraid of saying something stupid if he tried to make a conversation with Riku.

Luckily, the older model started it first.

"I'm sorry for taking you from your brother so abruptly," he said. "But I was afraid that if I didn't act now it would be too late." He looked at Sora and laughed a little. "Roxas doesn't like me very much, does he?"

The younger model stiffened a little as he contemplated lying. "Yeah…" Sora admitted. The brunette changed the subject. "So what are we going to do?"

"It's a surpise," Riku said, smiling a smile that made Sora's insides _melt_. "I know it's a bit early for one and it's rather sudden, but it'd be better for us to get back to Ax's before midnight and it's a little far," the silver-haired model added, resting his cheek on his palm and shutting his eyes.

'Good god, he looks so gorgeous like that…' Sora noted to himself quickly. Then the younger model's mind drifted off to what kind of surprise Riku had in mind.

'A party, maybe? If it's a party, there'd probably be underaged drinking…' Sora thought. He didn't mind that because he'd always wanted to try alcohol. 'And maybe some great music and—'

_**SEX.**_

The word erupted into Sora's mind and made his shoulders irk. His cheeks flooded with color at the torrent of images that accompanied the intrusive word.

"Hm? Something wrong, Sora?" Riku asked.

"No, nothing's wrong!" Sora answered a little high-pitched. He fixed his gaze to the window and tried to think of something else.

* * *

Roxas woke up with his stomach cold. With a groan, he rolled his head to one side.

He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the White Room. A ziplock bag full of ice was sitting on his stomach. Roxas lifted his hand to push the stupid thing off when another hand grabbed his wrist.

"Ah, ah, ah," came Axel's voice. "Leave it on. You don't wanna bruise, do you?"

He redhead was standing and there was hardly any water in the bag which lead Roxas to assume that Axel had just brought him in. Roxas grimiced as he propped himself up by his elbows.

"That was a cheap shot," he muttered. Suddenly he sat up, his stomach protested sharply against the movement but the blonde ignored it. "Where's Sora!" he asked.

"He's fine."

"He's _not_ fine!" Roxas insisted. "He's with Yoru—" the blonde paused. "Did you take off my shirt?"

"Yup!" Axel said contently. "Had to. Elseways your shirt would get wet. You have beautiful washboard abs by the way."

Roxas made a noise of aggravation swinging his legs off the side of the bed. Axel's hand gripped his shoulder and forced him back down.

"Lie down, or I'll make you. I'll beat you again if I have to," the photographer said, smirking.

"You didn't beat me!" the blonde said a little vehemently. "You cheated!"

"Did not!" Axel said, appalled.

"You hit me when I wasn't paying attention!"

"_Why_ in the world were you not paying attention in the middle of an informal kickboxing match?"

"Sora was—"

"Too bad!" Axel cut him off quickly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"But—" Roxas began.

"You should have paid more attention!"

"But Yorushi—"

"Excuses, excuses!" the photographer singsonged.

"Wait, a second—"

Axel blew a raspberry at him. "I win! Axel: two; Roxas: zero!"

"Ugh!" Roxas flopped back onto the bed (his stomach smarting a little.) "This is like arguing with a child!"

"Says the one in the room below eighteen," Axel countered.

"You…!" the model pulled the pillow over his face and sighed. He made no further actions. Axel probably wasn't going to let him leave, and with his stomach hurting he couldn't fight his way out.

"You knocked me out so Yorushi could be alone with Sora, didn't you?" Roxas asked, muffled underneath the pillow.

"Perceptive," Axel replied. The photographer dragged one of the chairs from the longtable to Roxas' bedside. "Why do you worry so much about your brother? He's older than you, isn't he? He can take care of himself."

"NO, he can't," Roxas said adamantly as he lifted the pillow a little. "Sora—Sora's… He's—"

"A fluffy, little bubble that sees the world through gay, rose-tinted glasses?" the older man ventured. "And by 'gay' I mean 'happy,' not 'homosexual.' Well, I suppose you can go both ways in Sora's case."

"_Exactly._" Roxas agreed.

"Yeah, I like a play on words too…"

"No, I mean about the fluffy bubble-glasses part." Roxas scowled at the redhead. "He takes things too easily. And he's always so _impuslve…_ Do you know why Sora wanted to become a model?"

"Nope, but I have feeling you're going to tell me." Axel placed his elbows on Roxas' bedside and placed his chin on his palms.

"He wanted a chance to meet Riku Yorushi."

"Oh, that's so _kyyyy-uuuuute,_"the photographer said, smiling. "You're brother really is a fluffy, little bubble!"

Roxas glared at him.

"Look," Axel said. "Riku and I have been best friends for God-Knows-How-Long. He knows how to be gentle and everything. And if your brother's as much of a fan of Riku's as you're implying, he knows the kind of guy he is, right?"

"Yeah, a flaky, morally-decrepit son of a—"

"Hey, that's my best friend you're talking about, shorty!"

"My name is Roxas!" the blonde said, at his wits end with the stupid nickname.

"Well anyway," Axel continued. "He should know what he's getting into. Or at least make yourself believe that he does. If you keep worrying on like you are, you'll get all these nasty wrinkles and look really ugly and then I won't be able to photograph y—AH, that's right!" He leapt up and jumped onto Roxas' bed, startling the model.

"_You_ owe me a photoshoot!" the redhead said, leaning over Roxas and jabbing a finger to his nose.

Roxas scowled. "Absolutely not!"

"We made a bet!"

"Forget it!"

"Did I mention that I took nudy pictures of you while you were asleep?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"You _WHAT!_" pushing his upper body up with his arms.

"I took nudy pictures—"

"_Nonononono! _Don't say it again!" Roxas held up one of his hands to stop the photographer. His cheeks were flaming red and it was then did Axel realize something:

Despite appearing to be the more mature of the two, Roxas reacted just like Sora when it came to topics of intimacy.

After several seconds, the blonde shuddered and sighed. "Fine. _One_ photoshoot," he said finally. "And I want those pictures afterwards! You can't show them to anyone!"

"Fine, you melodramatic midget, I won't. Sheesh…"

Roxas grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it. "When do you want to do the photoshoot?"

"How about right now?"

"Now?" the model lifted his head.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? I've already got Sora and Riku's pictures picked out and you've got nothing better to do."

The blonde frowned, but he threw off the ziplock bag, went over to his trunk and got out a spare shirt.

"Great," Axel said. "Follow me."

* * *

Sora could not believe it. He just absolutely could not believe it.

The brunette was standing in front of an arch with a large, complex sign with the words

_Hollow Bastion Waterpark_

painted on it.

It was every child's dream to visit _Hollow Bastion Waterpark _at least once. One could say that it was a youngster's version of Mecca. And now Sora was standing right in front of it.

"Sora, catch!" Riku said.

The brunette found himself fumbling for whatever it was Riku tossed at him.

It was the swimwear and his crocks he wore yesterday

"Let's change. We have to get back before midnight, remember?" Riku reminded him.

"O-oh, right!"

As they walked to the ticketbooths, Sora saw that, aside from the employees in the booths, there was no one. No lines, no people—no one.

"Where is everybody?" Sora asked.

"Probably at home and pissed off," Riku said with amusement.

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I rented _Hollow Bastion_ for today."

"You… you… rented… _Hollow Bastion_… _**for an entire day!**_" Sora said, mouth agape and eyes wide.

"Only half a day because we had the photoshoot this morning," Riku clarified.

"How...? When—Why…?" the brunette sputtered.

"Over the phone. At about 12:00 noon today. I wanted to impress you," the older model answered each of his questions in order. Riku leaned his face very close to Sora's as he had done in the beginning of the photoshoot. "Are you impressed, Sora?" he asked, flashing a dazzling smile.

The brunette's face was dark red and he was too choked up for words so he nodded instead.

Riku took hold of Sora's hand and led him to the locker rooms to change to their swimwear. All the while the younger model could not believe this was happening. Riku—God-like, unearthly beautiful Riku was taking him on a date!

'This is a date, right?' Sora asked himself. 'I mean, he rented an entire waterpark and everything… and we could eat here, so that counts as dinner-date stuff and we're alone and… and…'

They were all alone.

All alone in _Hallow Bastion_. And they could do anything—

'_**HAVE SEX.'**_

'STOP IT!' Sora vehemently told his dirty mind.

* * *

Sephiroth was panting. With his last strength he fell onto the bed without falling on Cloud. The blonde was out of breath as also. His golden locks were matted to his forehead with sweat.

"You suck…" the former model said between his breaths.

"You swallow," Sephiroth countered, smirking.

"Let me go already," Cloud said, looking up at his (still tied) wrists with a grimace. They had gone red, and the strings had dug into his skin and drew blood.

"You won't run away?"

"How the hell can I run away like this! I can't even stand!"

"Fairly put," Sephiroth said. Taking his sword, which was leaning on the bedside, he easily sliced the strings. With a relieved sigh, Cloud let his arms drop to the bed. The blonde turned his head away from Sephiroth.

He had lost count of how many times they had done it. But it definitely compensated for the five sexless years they had been apart from each other. It would be a lie if Cloud said that he didn't like it. In fact, in the heat of it all, Cloud completely forgot why they had broken up in the first place.

"What are you thinking about, Cloud?" Sephiroth asked from behind him.

The former model hesitated a little at first. "Why we broke up," he answered.

"We didn't break up," Sephiroth said. "You fled. I woke up one day and you were gone. You didn't even leave a last letter."

"It would have been too cliché. You would have burned it before reading it," Cloud said.

The silver-haired man thought for a while. "You are correct." Sephiroth wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him close. "Why did you leave Cloud? Tell me."

'Why did I leave?' Cloud asked himself. It took him a while to recollect his thoughts.

"You were too possessive and terrifying."

Sephiroth contemplated his answer before speaking. "Elaborate."

"You carry a nine foot sword with you AT ALL TIMES, you have a collection of books on torture techniques in your home--I've seen them-- and..." Cloud held up his cut wrists and red hands.

"Your agruement for 'terrifying' is sound. What about 'possessive'?"

"You didn't let anyone else photograph me, you went to great lengths to keep me in your mansion for the longest possible time and I'm pretty sure you stalked me in your free time when I wasn't with you. "

"I didn't let any other photographers photograph you because they wouldn't do you justice and I'm far superior to all of them anyway. I preferred to keep you with me at all times because I liked having you near me. And I only stalked you to an extent," the former photographer admitted, smirking. "But that just to make sure that you were safe. I thought you would like the attention."

"I was young, I felt suffocated."

"Then did you leave because it was to monotonous?"

"Of course not!" Cloud said. "Other times I felt you only idolized my looks, what I could portray for you, or my talent instead of my personality, or just for being me."

"I see nothing wrong in loving you for your appearance or your ability to synchronize with the characters I want to portray in my photographs."

The former model frowned at him.

"But I didn't _solely_ worship those traits about you," Sephiroth continued. "Do you really think I was that shallow?"

"It seemed you were at the time."

The photographer rolled onto his stomach and shut his eyes. After thinking a few moments he turned his face to Cloud. "I love you, Cloud," he said.

The blonde's cheeks turned slightly red and he said nothing.

"It is typical to say 'I love you' in return if someone says it first." It sounded more like a warning than an advice.

"I think I mostly left you because you were too terrifying," Cloud said.

"Tolerate it. This is the personality of the man you love."

* * *

Transportation in _Hollow Bastion_ was available through bubbles or electrical lifts. Everyone preferred bubbles (except for those who had a serious motion sickness problem with them.) The technology was quite amazing. There were bubbles floating almost anywhere. Most had labels, while there were others that took you to random places. Or, if one was the kind of person that preferred exercise, a walker could enjoy his or her time gazing at _Hollow Bastion_'s unique and extravagant scenery.

But for the regular new-comer to _Hollow Bastion_, bubble-travel was, to sum it up: STELLARAWESOMEABSOLUTELY**INCREDIBLE**.

And that was how Sora felt right now. Bubble-travelling was amazing! He felt as if suspended in water as the bubbles took him through the air. Riku's bubble followed behind him. Sora took in the scenery.

In the distance, looming over most of the buildings in the waterpark, was the famous _Hollow Bastion _Castle. It was quite an attraction. In essence, it was a large maze. The objective was to reach the topmost tower of the castle. There were bubbles and lifts there as well, but they it wasn't uncommon for them to change their routes on a daily basis. Along with that, there was a number of switches and secret tricks that changed routes, opened secret rooms or closed doors. Usually people had problems just _getting into _the castle, for finding a way to open the large gate was its own little challenge.

Of course, when the visitor had enough of _Hollow Bastion_ castle, they would simply hold their index and middle fingers together, which would signal an exit bubble which took them to outside the gates.

'We are _so_ going there later!' Sora thought to himself. The bubble he was in suddenly dived down-- giving the brunette a weightless sensation in his stomach—before depositing him to the ground. Riku's feet hit the floor shortly after Sora's.

The destination they had chosen was the famous _Rising Falls. _It was famous not only because it was the second highest plummet-waterslide in the world, but also because the water flowed _upstream_. The maker of this ride didn't disclose how he was able to do it, but he did.

The plummet slide was a half-circle slide. Initially, the rider (only the rider, by the way. No tubes or boards or anything) started at about five stories about ground level. From there, the water would swiftly jet person _up_ (no conveyer belts or anything) to about nine stories high. For several meters, the massive waterslide would tumble and toss the rider lightly before shooting up another four stories. And then, from that height—from that _thirteen story height…_

… came the plummet. The insane drop to a five-foot pool down to earth.

And Sora and Riku were going to go on it.

Oh sure, when it was a tiny little thing in the distance, or when it was just a picture, Sora was brave. 'No big deal,' he'd thought.

But _now_. Up close. Seeing it. Having to tilt his head back to an almost one hundred-eighty degree angle just to see the entire thing…

…Sora was scared shitless.

"Sora, are you sure you want to do this? Because you don't look too good," Riku said.

The brunette flashed his best smile. "Yeah! Of course I can!" 'Of course, I can…' Sora repeated to himself. 'I _have_ to do this. _I_ was the one who wanted to ride this utterly _deranged_, hazardous, suicidal ride. I can't back out now! No way I'm gonna look uncool in front of Riku!'

"Well, let's go!" Sora said lively. He began walking, with slightly over-exaggerated armswings, towards the stairs that lead to the beginning of the ride.

Riku, naturally, wasn't fooled. He saw how Sora looked as if he were about to piss his pants a while ago. He contemplated if the younger model would scream like a girl on the way down.

'No, that's mean, Riku,' he chasitized himself. Sora was trying to be cute and brave for him. He should appreciate it.

The silver-haired model followed the younger boy up the stairs.

Sora felt his knees shake harder and harder as he ascended the five stories that would probably propel him to either a swift death or a horrible, _horrible_ accident.

At the top, there was a small pool connecting to the slide that the rider had to sit in and a bar to hold onto as he (or she) readied himself (or herself) for the slide. When the rider was ready, they would let go and let the waters take them. There was a park employee there to make sure that they would go into the _Rising Falls_ with the right form and (possibly) to inform paramedics in the event of a freak catastrophe.

So now came the big moment.

"You ready, Sora?" Riku asked.

Sora looked at the pre-slide pool and felt his stomach flip.

Riku gripped his shoulder gently. "Here," he said, throwing a gallant, stunning grin. "I'll show you how it's done."

Without further ado, the older model leaped into the pool, sat down briefly, and then shoved himself into the ride. Sora heard Riku shout loudly with delight as the _Rising Falls_ swept him up seven stories. The brunette followed Riku's silver head as it was jetted up another four stories and he heard his companion give a loud, long whoop as he plunged down thirteen stories. Sora didn't want to see if Riku had made it down to the pool because that would mean that he would have to look down and remind himself that he was here-- all alone—about to go into a _thirteen-story waterslide of death!_

"Okay, kiddo, you're up," the employee said.

The younger model didn't feel good. Not at all. His stomach was twisting and turning all over and his heart banged hard against his ribcage. But Riku was expecting him to be down there.

'Riku's expecting me…' he told himself, using the words as some sort of holy mantra that would will the belly sickness away. 'He's expecting me to be down there. Can't back out. I can't back out…'

Sora stepped into the pool—

'You'll be fine, Sora. Totally fine. Absolutely fine. Utterly fine.'

--and gripped the bar with both hands. He took several gulps of air.

'You will totally come out of this the way you came in. Male, brunette, fifteen, ten fingers, ten toes, with all limbs, no scars or lacerations or any type of disfigurement whatsoever. You may be… a bit… mentally scarred… butotherthanthatyou'llprobablybetotally,utterly,completely,perfectlyfine….'

He let go.

The force of the water taking him upwards made him fall on his back. His heart was pounding faster and faster in his chest.

Nine stories.

Now was the several meters of—in Sora's mind—prayer. Where the rider realized: _Oh fuck, I shouldn't have done this. I'm really gonna die!_

Then the ride shot upwards again.

Ten stories…

Eleven stories…

Twelve stories…

'Oh _god_,' the younger model thought. '_Ohgod,ohgod,ohgod,ohgod,__**ohgod…**_"

Thirteen stories.

As Sora approached the top. He did _not_ want to look down so he looked to the side instead. He saw all of _Hollow Bastian_ once again, just like he had in the bubble.

'Oh, how pret—'

He plunged down-- Everything was flying passed him so fast! The speed made his eyes water, but Sora was too afraid to shut them. The barrage of images blurred passed him, contrasting the stable, yellow color of the slide. He screamed, but couldn't hear it. Sora hoped to God that he didn't scream like a girl. The weightless sensation was overwhelming him. The brunette half-contemplated grabbing the sides to stop the uncomfortable feeling. But he stopped himself by forcing his arms to his sides.

'I'mgonnafalloffthisslide!' Sora thought. He could barely feel the water diving down with him. 'I'mgonnafalloff!I'mgonnafalloff,I'mgonnafalloff,I'mgonnafalloffand_die!_—'

In a rush of water, it was over. As the water enveloped his head, Sora gasped in water, causing him to cough as he found his footing in the pool and stood up.

"Sora!" he heard Riku splash as he made his way towards him. The older model slapped his back. "Here, this way." With his hands on Sora's shoulders, he guided him out of the pool. "Are you all right?"

The brunette was coughing too much to say viable words.

"Say again?" Riku asked as Sora's coughs subsided.

"Ohmygod, that was _awesome!_" Sora said, panting. It was horrible, terrifying and _such a rush. _"We gotta do it again!" He leaped into the air, adrenaline-induced exhilaration taking him higher than he normally could. When his feet touched ground again, Sora bobbed up and down. "We gotta go again!" he repeated. "We gotta—" Suddenly, the earth spun beneath him and the next instant his legs gave.

"Whoa! Sora, you all right?" the older model asked, quickly hooking his arm around the brunette's waist to keep him standing.

Sora hung his head. He wasn't sick enough to make him vomit, just lightheaded. "I don't feel so good…"

"Crap. Quick, put your head between your knees." The silver-haired teenager advised, as he cautiously eased Sora to the ground. Sora did as he was told. He felt a little better.

Riku rubbed his back. His soothing touch melted most of the sickness away. Sora raised his head.

"Thanks, Riku," the brunette said.

"No prob," Riku replied. "Oh, and Sora?"

"Hm?"

The next thing Sora knew, Riku's face was millimeters away from his.

"Riku…?" the brunette felt his heartrate skyrocketing and his cheeks rush with red.

"A reward," Riku said (Sora could feel the gentle puff of his breath as he spoke), "for riding the _Rising Falls._"

And finally—_finally_—he felt Riku's soft lips on his own. Sora felt his muscle give and he fell back a bit. Instinctively, the brunette placed his hand behind him to support himself. Riku didn't lose any lip as the younger model faltered a bit. Sora parted his lips to sigh with relief since he didn't ruin the kiss and, taking the opportunity, the older model slipped his tongue into his mouth. The brunette squeaked a little at the new sensation, which made Riku paused momentarily. But listening that Sora wasn't protesting any further, he let his tongue skillfully explore the brunette's mouth.

"Mm!" Sora let out a muffled moan as Riku's tongue brushed against a certain spot. The younger model felt Riku's mouth tremble with stifled laughter. With one last expert flick, Riku pulled his mouth away.

Sora was gasping for breath. Having no experience in kissing, he didn't breath at all during their lip-lock. Riku was grinning broadly. He stood up.

"Come on," he said, holding his hand out. "Why don't we get something to eat?"

* * *

"I feel stupid," Roxas said from within the changing stalls of the changing room.

"Oh, come on!" Axel urged. "Come out of there already!" He was waiting outside of the row of stalls.

Roxas didn't reply.

"Roxas, I _know_ you can't look _that_ ugly."

"Looking ugly isn't the same as feeling stupid!"

"Get out or I'll break the door down!"

"Okay, okay!" Angrily, Roxas fiddled the latch open and stepped out. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. "Do I really have to wear this?"

He was in a baby blue, sleeveless, tight-fitting top that stopped just above his naval. His arms were adorned with equally blue and black horizontally striped armwarmers and he wore paw-shaped gloves. He wore skinny jeans, which was taut around his legs. He wore no shoes. There were cat ears the shade of his hair on his head and a baby blue collar with a golden, blank tag.

"What are you talking about, it's _perfect!_" Axel shut one eye and put his forefingers and thumb together to form a box.

Roxas scowled and raised his hand to his cat ear. They had been knotted into his hair much like how extensions were and they itched and hurt. Axel promptly slapped his hand away.

"Hey! It took me _forever_ to get those ears on your head and they will _stay _there!" Axel's makeup and special effects artists, Larxene, had gone on a date with her boyfriend that day so the photographer had to do it himself. He'd given her the day off because Riku and Sora didn't need make up for their photoshoot.

"They itch!" Roxas complained. "And why am I a cat! Couldn't you have picked something cooler like… a gunslinger or something?"

"Well…" Axel said. "I _was_ gonna put you in Sora's outfit. If would have fitted you. You know—the outfit Sora wore in the photoshoot this morning. That probably has Riku's molesting germs and diseases on it. The outfit that Riku touched. And if you wore it'd be touching you. So you'd indirectly be molested by him also—"

"FORTHELOVEOFGOD, _**STOP!**_" Roxas cried, placing his hands over his ears. "Dammit, let's just get this photoshoot overwith, all right?" He stalked to the studio. The previous set had been moved and replaced with a simple, white set. White floor, white walls. It reminded Roxas too much of the White Room.

"Since this is just an impromptu photoshoot, we'll just use a simple set," Axel said.

"What's my motivation?" Roxas asked.

"Beats me," the photographer shrugged. "We'll just play it by ear and see what happens."

* * *

The _Hallow Bastion_ food court was outdoors. There were many stores and small booths that offered a multitude of different foods: Chinese food such as eggrolls, Japanese food like gyouza and sushi, Mongolian style stir-fried foods, American foods like hot dogs and pizza, fried foods such as fried chicken, country friend steaks, and finally sweets like funnel cake, cupcakes, ice cream cakes, cookies and ice cream.

"What do you want to eat, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Um," Sora began, and from his tone of voice, Riku was certain Sora wasn't revolted by him. But the brunette wasn't looking him in the eye. "I dunno, what's good?"

Riku looked up at the menu. "How about funnel cake?"

Sora's eyes lit up, "Yeah!" he said so loudly the other jumped.

The younger model gave a sheepish shrug. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Don't apologize," Riku said, drawing Sora closer. The silver-haired teenager looked at the employee. "One funnel cake for us to share, then?"

Sora nodded. The employee overheard the order and began preparing immediately.

The two models chose a close table and sat.

Sora shifted in his seat uncomfortably. The feeling of Riku's lips on his own had yet to leave him. And above all, Sora couldn't believe that the entire thing actually happened.

'Riku Yorushi kissed me,' repeated himself. 'He actually kissed me… I mean-- sure, I've been dreaming how good kissing him would be for God knows how long…' the brunette dared to look up at Riku, he was looking at _Hollow Bastion_ Castle. Sora quickly casted his glance to the table. '..but I never thought it'd feel _that_ good.'

"..ra! Sora!"

"Huh? What?" Sora looked up immediately. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"Yeah. You wanted to go to _Hollow Bastion_ Castle next, right?"

"Yeah," the brunette nodded, avoiding locking eyes with Riku.

The older model frowned, and placed his elbows on the table. "You didn't like my kiss?" he asked openly.

"N-No, it was amazing!" Sora said loudly. His turned five shades of red and wished to die at this very moment. Riku laughed.

"That's good," the silver-haired teenager said, he laced his fingers together, placed his chin on them and smiled. "Then can I kiss you again?"

"Why are you asking this time?" Sora asked before he could stop himself.

"Because kissing appears to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It doesn't," the brunette admitted. "It's just a new feeling."

'Ah,' Riku thought to himself. 'So I was right. Sora's very much untouched.' Excitement welled up inside him. He was going to be the first to touch Sora, to feel him completely, to escort him to the world of adults.

_Wonderful._

"So Sora, may I?" he asked again.

Sora's cheeks flared red, but the brunette nodded anyway.

A grin broke Riku's lips. And then the older model leaned foreward and kissed him. It was brief and light. Sora felt his heart race anyway.

"Excuse me," a waiter broke in. "I have your funnelcake here, sir."

"Of course," Riku pulled away from Sora and let the waiter place the funnecake on the table. It was dusted white with sugar, and topped with a zigzap of chocolate fudge, strawberries and whipped cream.

Excited, Sora sliced of a piece with his fork. "This is _so_ not good for me…" he said as he popped the morsel of cake into his mouth. "Mmm, but it's _sooo_ good…."

Riku laughed, cut out his own funnelcake piece and ate it.

* * *

**Mmmm... funnel cake. God, I want some funnelcake. It's so delicious and good.... ^_^ Mmmmmm..... 3**

**I hope the first half Riku and Sora's date wasn't boring! I didn't want it to be! Really, I didn't! But I am sorry if it was. It's just I felt bad that haven't given you guys an October update. I actually have part of the next chapter started. I planned on making Riku and Sora's date (plus sex) into one chapter, but it just got too big and honestly, I want more reviews.**

**Yeah, I'm a review whore. **

**I'll say it loud and say it proud, people. (Plus, if you review me lots, I might just update by Halloween!)**

**I promise you RikuSora sex in the next chapter! Honest! And Axel and Roxas' photoshoot happens next chapter as well! There might be some AxelRoxas sex too! … maybe… I haven't decided yet. **

**The reason why this update took so long was mostly because I had one test after another in my classes (I **_**SWEAR**_** to you that they collaborate when they assign tests! I **_**SWEAR**_**!) AND—as I had said before--I had close to NO idea what was supposed to happen after Riku and Sora's photoshoot. **

**Oh, and to **_**Chyuouko No Miyuzu**_**, I shall give you one last, big 'THANK YOU'! You really helped me out! I hoped I used your idea well!**

**--See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN IT. I totally forgot to put this disclaimer in the first chapter. I hope fanfiction(dot)net doesn't delete this story cuz I didn't....**

**Wow, you people really reviewed me lots! I didn't think you'd actually do it. **

**Wow…**

**Well, THANK YOU! :) :) :) I'm very grateful for your reviews and I'm happy that you took time to write them. :)**

**I was also worried that people would think Riku and Sora's date would be boring, so I'm happy that everyone says it wasn't!**

**So, here it is! This fifth chapter, as promised! And it's pretty big. (The document uploader says that it's about 10,500 words long.)Yay! Big updates! And it's earlier than expected! Don't get your hopes too high though, the next one probably won't be as fast. Sorry. Writing this and keeping my grades up is pretty challenging... **

**By the way, the Document Uploader won't let me underline stuff again. IS THIS HAPPENING TO ANYONE ELSE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**Oh, and HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I'm gonna be Death for Halloween! WHOO! DEATH!! X_x What about you guys? **

**And to my reviewers:**

_**Krinzombutterfly, CookieMonster1393, UtterlyRandom, Mitsuki2185, Naruta13, KHfujoshigirl98, shaysterr, mochiusagi, Gussie, ALpein, 4LLi3, Yautja's Blooded Pet, Another stranger**_**: Thanks for your reviews!**

_**Clockwork Phoenix, phantombullets240, H3manga00**_**: Thanks for reviewing and I'm happy that people like the SephirothXCloud bits. Whew! -_- I was kinda worried people would think they'd be bothersome. **

_**Ecks-Is-Made-Of-Fail**_**: Thanks for your review and for complimenting my Roxas-kitty idea! Originally I was going to put him in a Halloweentown photoshoot, but I had NO idea how to do it. I looked up pictures of Roxas in a Halloweentown outfit and they were all SO good and SO COMPLICATED TO DISCRIBE. I was like: O.o;;;;;;;;; So I decided to go with simple and cute since Roxas needed to be cute once in a while anyway! ^_^**

_**Emerald Twin Blade**_**: You actually reviewed two chapters so you get a special shoutout! Yay! Thanks for your reviews! I hope I'll keep you entertained with this next chapter!**

_**YaoiLovingJew**_**: Maybe I'll make an extra chapter for that idea. It'll be short, sweet and would probably end with sex! Ha ha ha.**

_**Chyuouko No Miyuzu**_**: You get a special shoutout too for helping me out last chapter! Yay, special shoutout! And I thought your waterpark idea was brilliant, why wouldn't I use it? :) It was much better than what I had planned anyway. Very big, very original! Boring people would go and rent out restaurants or movie theatres for their dates. Not Sexy-hot Riku! Sexy-hot Riku would rent an entire WATERPARK for **_**his**_** date! And sorry to burst your bubble, but Roxas' outfit didn't show his stomach too much. But I did that for a good reason! He has a bruise there where Axel hit him remember? All right, so they could have covered it up with make up, but in case it flakes off or something while Roxas was posing Axel decided to use a longer shirt and use minimal make up. Plus it looks more natural. But Roxas' outfit did show his belly button! So there was a **_**little**_** stomach showing. :) :) **

* * *

_Chapter 5: Dream_

_Click!_

_Click!_

Uncomfortably, Roxas moved to another pose. The clothes—especially his pants—tightened too much when he moved.

'Nope…' Axel thought, mentally noting to strike out this frame later when he reviewed them.

Roxas had been charting up a streak of poor poses and artificial expressions. This had to stop.

Axel strummed the top of his _Leika_ with his fingers. His brows knitted together in thought.

'There's something wrong here….' He thought to himself. The photographer placed a finger to his cheek in thought.

'Oh,' Axel realized.

"Hey, shorty!"

"Yeah?" Roxas answered.

"Why do you look so angry?"

Roxas scowled, "Well… maybe it's because I was _blackmailed_ into doing this photoshoot?"

"Hmmmm…." The photographer thought for a while. "Why don't you try being cute for once? If you keep glaring at the camera like that your face'll freeze that way."

Roxas had never tried the cute persona before; that was more Sora's look.

"I don't do 'cute,'" the blonde said crossing his arms.

"Why not? You watch over your brother all the time. Why don't you try doing what he would do—No wait. Nevermind…" Axel thought again. "I don't want you to be like Sora…"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

The redhead said nothing for a while. Then he pressed a few buttons on his camera and, much to the model's surprise, Axel moved away from his _Leika_ and towards the set.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Roxas asked warily.

"We're trying something else," Axel said matter-of-factly.

"You didn't say—"

"Don't worry, I set the camera to take a photo every ten seconds. And it's set back far enough so that it can catch the entire set. It's totally do-able."

"That's not what I'm worried about! I thought I was doing a solo shoot."

"Easy, shorty. I won't bite," Axel flashed a crooked grin. He was on the set now and only a few feet from Roxas.

"Forget it!" the blonde stamped his foot to the ground.

Axel raised a fiery brow. "That was really girly, you know that?"

"Shut up!"

"You _do_ know that I still have your nudy pictures _and_ being a top-class photographer I can publish them in _any_ magazine or newspaper of my choosing?"

The model turned a furious, adorable red. He turned away from Axel and crossed his arms. "Fine!" he said.

Axel smiled. He stepped closer to Roxas, who took a cautious step back.

_Click!_

The sound of camera made the blonde turn to it.

'Right,' he reminded himself. 'Ten second intervals...'

Meanwhile, Axel was counting the seconds. He only had about twenty five free frames to use. So he had to use these frames wisely.

Five seconds. Four seconds.

Axel reached to touch the model's face. Roxas slapped his hand away.

"Watch where you're touching!" he hissed.

_Click!_

'He looks just like a cat when he's angry,' Axel thought to himself, very pleased. 'Now, what next? Ah, I know…'

Axel stepped again, and Roxas took another step back.

Eight seconds.

"Relax, Roxas," the photographer said.

Roxas was surprised. Axel had never called him by his name until now.

_Click!_

'Cute surprised look,' Axel commented. And while Roxas was surprised, Axel took this opportunity to grab his wrist and pull the model close to him.

"Let go of me!" Roxas demanded, struggling to get as far away from Axel as he could manage.

_Click!_

"How can we model together if you won't get near me?" the photographer asked, grinning.

Roxas casted his glance to the ground, but he didn't make another protest.

_Click!_

Axel was glad that he caught that look on camera.

An adorable defeated look.

The photographer scanned Roxas' face hard.

'What else? What else?' the redhead thought.

_Click!_

_Click!_

Roxas noticed Axel wasn't doing anything and looked up. The model was surprised. He couldn't believe how serious Axel had gotten. His eyes, which were often so whimsical, were focused and probing. He'd never seen such eyes before.

The blonde shifted his weight from foot to foot to try to distract himself from Axel's hard gaze, but he couldn't turn away.

'…why?' Roxas wondered. 'Why can't I…?'

_Click!_

_Click!_

The redhead leaned down close to Roxas' face, which startled the model, but he didn't pull away from Axel.

_Click!_

And then Axel came closer. The younger Hikari realized what he was going to do, and yet he couldn't make himself move.

Axel kissed him.

_Click!_

Roxas didn't move mostly due to shock. Shock because he couldn't believe that he knew Axel was going to kiss him and yet he didn't do anything to stop it, and because that he liked it.

Axel's lips disconnected from his, but the redhead kept his face near. He watched Roxas' eyes carefully.

The photographer kissed him again. More passionately this time. Almost instinctively, Roxas parted his mouth and Axel plunged his tongue in.

_Click!_

_Click!_

Roxas broke from the kiss for air. He stumbled away from Axel, red in the face and gasping for breath.

"Oh shit, I'm gay…" the model said between gasps.

"Ditto," Axel said.

_Click!_

They took several seconds to catch their breaths.

"You… stuck your tongue in… there…" Roxas said.

"Yeah, sorry, couldn't hold it back," Axel wiped off a trace of saliva from his mouth. "Was it—

_Click!_

"—good though?"

"No," Roxas answered automatically.

Axel laughed, but he didn't say anything else. He straightened himself.

_Click!_

"Let's wrap this up," the photographer said, gesturing for Roxas to come closer with his head. "I've got, like, ten frames left. Let's use them."

Roxas didn't move.

_Click!_

Axel frowned, "Nine. Come on, I already kissed you. Cuddling'll be a breeze!"

Roxas scowled.

"Roxas," the redhead called, moving his hand again.

The model crossed his arms over his chest, but he walked towards him.

Axel grinned. The blonde couldn't resist when he called his name.

As soon as Roxas was within range, Axel grabbed his hips and pulled him close. The blonde flushed.

_Click!_

The redhead swayed them from side to side, his face still holding that grin. As they swayed, Axel led their movements into a circle.

_Click!_

"What are you doing?" Roxas asked, raising a brow.

"Slow dancing," Axel said, beaming.

The blonde sighed heavily. "_This_ is how you're going to use your last frames?"

_Click!_

"What? It's _every_ gay, young adult's dreams to slow dance with a hot catboy," Axel said, dreamily. Roxas gave him a skeptical look. Axel only found out he was gay several seconds ago, how would he know what gay, young adults would want?

The redhead twirled Roxas around, who reluctantly complied.

_Click!_

"But, you know, if you wanna do something else," the photographer began, "… something… _sexier_—"

"Dancing's fine!" Roxas blurted out suddenly, his face red.

Axel grinned. He kept one hand at Roxas' waist and lifted the one of the blonde's gloved hand. He bit down on the glove, alarming the model.

_Click!_

"They're in the way," Axel said. He jerked his head back, freeing Roxas' hand from the glove. Then he dropped it and repeated the action on his other hand. The redhead lifted Roxas ungloved hand and continued slow dancing.

_Click! _

_Click!_

Roxas looked down at his feet to make sure that he wouldn't step on Axel, when he looked back up, the redhead was looking at him.

"What?" the model asked.

"Nothing," Axel said, smiling contently. "I was just thinking about how that outfit really suits you." The hand at Roxas' waist moved down a little towards the blonde's--

"If you grab my ass, I'm kneeing you in the balls," Roxas said, glaring at him.

"Oh please, as if I could be that lecherous," Axel said, placing his hand in its former position.

_Click!_

_Click!_

"That's nine frames," Roxas said. "We're done."

"I know," Axel replied.

But he didn't let go of him.

"I love you," the photographer said suddenly.

Roxas turned red. He looked away—towards the ground. "Well, I figured you did since you kissed me."

"I didn't intend to fall in love with you. At first I kissed you because I figured you'd make an expression worth photographing," Axel ran a hand through his hair, "but when I pulled away…" The photographer's cheeks _actually_ turned a little red. "I wanted to kiss you again."

Axel leaned down and planted a kiss at the blonde's temple. "Do you love me too? Roxas?" he whispered, and the sound of his name made Roxas quiver.

"If the public finds out, you could get charged with child molestation-- or statutory rape even," the model said.

"Then we don't let them find out." Axel kissed his cheek.

"But can you do that?" Roxas faced him. "We can't have as many dates as normal couples—if any at all. And we have to be careful with the number of times we let people see us together."

"Of course I can. If I try really, really, _really_ hard." The redhead pressed his lips to the side of Roxas' mouth. "So. Do you love me, Roxas?"

The model thought silently. After a few seconds he sighed. "I can't believe it, but I think actually love you too."

Axel let out a soft chuckle before connecting their lips.

* * *

Sora and Riku wandered into the game district of Hollow Bastion. They had wanted to go into the castle, but the park closed at 7:30 and it was already 4:49 PM. Instead of going to only two park attractions, the models decided to try their luck with the _Hollow Bastion _Game District and if there was time left, they would check out the castle and see how far they could get.

Currently, they were looking at a peculiar game that resembled Wack-A-Mole (with the familiar six gaping holes where the little critters were supposed to come out of) but instead it was named 'Heartless Hunt.' Also instead of a hammer or some sort of club there was a key-like blade.

"Heartless Hunt? What're Heartless?" Sora asked, gripping the hammer.

"These black things that supposedly hunt down hearts," Riku answered. "Spiritual, abstract hearts of course, not the physical hearts."

The brunette looked at him, silently asking him how he knew that.

"In my previous photoshoot, Marluxia, the photographer was one of the co-founders of this place," Riku answered. "Ansem, the other co-founder, thought of how to make the water flow upwards, Marluxia thought up the theme. I heard he made game and he even included this park in it, among other things. The photoshoot I did for him was an ad for the game. Well, the second game actually, the first game's already out. Ummm… damn, I forgot what it was called… Something _Hearts?_ I think… He babbled a lot about it, so I sort of tuned him out here and there. Crap, now I feel bad…" Riku scratched the back of his head in thought.

Sora didn't want to play the game since the noise would disturb Riku's thought. The silver-haired model saw that the brunette wasn't playing and spoke.

"You can play if you want. You don't have to be so polite," he flashed a grin. "But it's very cute of you to be so considerate of me, though."

The younger model felt his heart rate up and he choked out a 'thank you.' He turned to the game and looked at how to start it. There was a card slot.

"Oh here, I forgot about this part," Riku dug into a pocket in his swimwear and fished out a card wrapped in waterproof plastic sleeve. He pulled the card out of the sleeve and slid it into the slot. "All the machine's run by points stored in a card that the customer's get when they get their tickets. Of course, if you want to _play_ the games you need to buy points."

"How many points did you buy, Riku?"

"About 2,000," the silver-haired model answered simply.

Sora stared at the card, open-mouthed and completely flabbergasted.

"Don't worry. It's not mine. It's Axel's. He loves it here so he bought up tons of points. He let me borrow his card for today."

Riku slid the card out of the slot. Immediately the game sounded and the screen lit up.

_HEARTLESS HUNT! CAN YOU GET THE HIGH SCORE?_ It said it large flashy letters.

3…

2…

1…

START!

A little heartless popped up and with rather fast reflexes, Sora whomped him right on the head. Almost immediately, two popped up at the same time. The brunette struck them swiftly, the keyblade in his hand making distinct bangs as he brought it down on the heartless' heads.

Riku was surprised that a guy who looked right into a beach ball as it smacked him in the face could move so well.

_TOP SCORE! TOP SCORE! TOP SCORE! TOP SCORE! TOP SCORE!_ The words flashed continuously on the screen.

Sora jumped up and down, laughing.

Riku couldn't help but smile as he shook his head. 'He's like a little kid… Or he's like Ax except way cuter.'

"Congratulations, kid," the employee who was overseeing the game said. He tossed Sora an oversized Heartless plush. "Top score gets a prize."

"Wow!" Sora said, holding the plush at arm's length and admiring it. "I'm gonna name you 'Bug!'" He crushed the Heartless Plush to his chest, laughing again. It seemed that Sora's childish side completely took over and he had forgotten that he was in front of the young man he had admired for so long. The little kid in Sora didn't stay out long though. The brunette caught Riku staring at him in the corner of his eye and immediately ended his behavior.

"S-sorry…" he said, growing red and hiding his face in Bug's. "It's just I've always wanted to come here since I was a kid, so… I'm kinda…"

"Ecstatic?" Riku suggested, raising a brow.

"Yeah… I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize."

"But I am—"

Riku's lips brushed against his, effectively silencing him.

"Shush," silver-haired model said, his mouth grazing against Sora's as he spoke. Riku pulled away from him, grinning. "Come on, let's play another game. I think I see one I want to try."

The game Riku saw was a large (probably six by six feet) shooting game. The player was given a set time—two minutes—to score as much points as possible. There was a cardboard poster on the side that showed the targets, which were two-dimensional, plastic target Heartless that would pop up at random intervals. The smaller the target, the higher the points scored if it the player hit it. The largest target only racked up two points, while the smallest target was worth eight points. The poster showed several differing Heartless with sizes that varied from four inches to about eight inches. How much points each Heartless was worth was written beneath them. People also popped up as well, and three points were deducted from the score if the player shot them.

The gun looked more like a large sword with a gun barrel and grip for the handle. The employee running the booth said it was called a 'Gunblade.' Instead of using a cork or a small plastic bullet to shoot the Heartless, the Gunblade shot out an infrared signal when the player squeezed the trigger. The targets had two sensors, one on their body and one on their head. Head shots were worth gave the player two extra points when hit and body shots only gave one point. The people, however, only had one large sensor in the middle of their body.

The scenery was similar to the _Hollow Bastian_. There were several layers to it, with each layer being about a foot apart. There was a misty-blue background that probably symbolized the water. In front of the background was propped-up, simplified, two-dimensional _Hollow Bastian _Castle. And in front of that was a stone arch layer, then a layer of a series of 2-D, floating rocks (some of the rocks peaked out from the borders of the game while others peered up from the bottom and more were hung from the top by string), then two layers that were regular, on-the-ground rocks. Which totaled to about six layers in all.

Riku slid the card in and out of the slot. Immediately the game lit up. The older model lifted the Gunblade and stood a few feet from the booth. It was lighter than a real gun since it was made of plastic.

The first heartless popped up in the floating rocks layer. Riku aimed and fired. The head sensor flickered, displaying that Riku had hit the head and it fell back. Another heartless darted up, this one was smaller, and in a split second the head sensor flickered. Two heartless snapped up and the silver-haired teenager made quick work of them. Then three popped up. Riku promptly shot them down. Not once did the older model falter and accidently shoot a 2-D civilian.

Sora stared at Riku with awe. All his hits were head shots.

Naturally, Riku beat the high score by a walloping forty-two points. The worker gave him a replica Gunblade as a prize.

"Cool," Riku said, holding the Gunblade up. He held it out to Sora. "You wanna hold it a bit?"

"It's fine," Sora said, feeling it would be rude of him to take Riku's prize out of his hands when he just go it.

"Maybe we should win something for your brother?" Riku suggested. "He'll probably be angry when we come back."

"Yeah! And we'll win something for Axel, Cloud and maybe Sephiroth too!"

"Seph! I almost forgot about him!" Riku said, slapping his forehead lightly. He looked at the prizes each booth offered.

"This one!" The silver-haired teenager pointed to it. It was a white shirt that said in big, bold, cursive red words: _Foxy Grandma._

Sora placed his hand over his mouth to keep himself from laughing. Riku, on the other hand, was practically doubling over in laughter.

"Can—can you imagine h-how he'll look with that on?" the older model said between his laughs.

Sora did.

Sephiroth wearing a shirt that said _Foxy Grandma_ on it.

It was absolutely _**hilarious.**_

And soon Sora was on his knees next to Riku, both nearly suffocating with laughter.

"Let's win it!" Riku said, jumping to his feet.

"Yeah!" the brunette agreed.

They raced to the booth.

* * *

"Where is Sora?"

"Can't tell you."

"Where is he?"

"Not gonna say."

"Axel!"

"Yes?" the redhead turned to Roxas happily as if he had said his name in good circumstances But seeing Roxas scowl made Axel drop his smile.

"Sorry Roxas, but I promised Riku I wouldn't tell anyone," he said. "He won't do anything bad to him. Riku's a proper gentleman with people he really likes. And he _really_ likes your brother."

"That doesn't make me feel better!"

"Tell you what," the photographer said holding up a finger, "if Sora comes back and he has—because of Riku-- been scarred mentally, physically or any other way you can think of, I'll let you hit me anywhere you want, as hard as you want."

"_Anywhere?_" Roxas eyed a spot below the belt.

"Anywhere," Axel repeated.

"I want two hits," Roxas said.

"What!? Why two?"

"One for knocking me out to let Riku take Sora and the other for taking naked pictures of me in my sleep. Which reminds me, you promised to give them back to me if I went through with your photoshoot," Roxas stuck his hand out, expecting Axel to drop the dirty pictures in his hand.

"What naked—_Oh._ Oh right, _those…_riiiiiiiiiiiigggghhhhhht," the photographer scratched his cheek and took a step away from Roxas. "I can't give them to you."

"Axel!" Axel took a step back.

"No, I mean, I can't give them to you because… I was kinda… _lying…_ about that…" The redhead readied to dodge any blow the model was going to throw at him. But surprisingly the blonde was very still. He spoke after a few moments.

"I'm going to kill myself."

"What!? Roxas!! That's kinda taking things a bit too seriously, don't you—" The photographer leaped back, barely dodging Roxas' kick.

"I'm going to kill myself, BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO KILL **YOU**!!!" Roxas said, charging after him. Axel took off running, his long legs carrying him faster than the blonde's short ones. The photographer tossed his head back playfully.

"Roxas, you look so cute when you're angry!" he shouted.

"WHY AM I IN LOVE WITH YOU!?!?!?"

* * *

When Cloud woke up, he tried to get out. However, Sephiroth's arms were wrapped around him tight. The former model brought his hands between them and tried to shove him off.

"Don't leave…" the sleeping photographer murmured.

Cloud stopped. He had thought that Sephiroth was awake, but it appeared that he was only sleep-talking. Frankly, Cloud couldn't believe that Sephiroth could say something so… adorable (even in his sleep.) The silver-haired man held him tighter.

"Don't leave... or I'll…. " he muttered, "…kill you…"

'And so we're back to the killing…' Cloud thought.

The blonde sighed. "Of course you will…" He wrenched himself from Sephiroth's grasp.

"Hey!" Cloud said, shaking the other man's shoulder. "Wake up! Sephiroth!"

The former photographer scowled at him as he woke up.

Cloud ignored it. "It's already 5:00. It's time for dinner. Get up."

"No," Sephiroth said adamantly, he tried to grab the blonde and he was already too far. The former photographer let out a growl-like groan and sank back into bed.

Sephiroth hated getting out of bed, or waking up for that matter. Cloud had found that out when they were together.

The blonde walked to Sephiroth's side of the bed. Cloud reached over to rip the sheets away from him. Immediately, the silver-haired man's hand snapped to the handle of his sword (which was leaning on the side of the bed) and tried to slash him in two. Cloud clapped his hands on both sides of the sword in midair, stopping it.

"It's 5:00, we've been having sex since 1:30 and I'm hungry," the formal model said. "Now get up."

Irritated, sleepy and angry, Sephiroth glared at Cloud, his eyes like deadly poison. Cloud was unphased. "Get. Up. Please," the blonde added.

Sephiroth didn't look happy, but he dragged himself out of bed as Cloud gathered their clothes.

* * *

Sora spied a map of _Hollow Bastion_ encased in a glass next to another booth and looked at it. Riku followed him.

"What other rides are here?" Sora asked, more to himself than to Riku.

"Do you think they'd let us take Bug and everything else?" the older model asked. "They might get wet." They had won the _Foxy Grandma_ shirt for Sephiroth, a T-shirt with the _Hollow Bastion _logo for Cloud, a Batman mask and cape for Axel--Riku said that he was Axel's favorite superhero-- and a snowglobe of the _Hollow Bastion _Castle for Roxas. Riku carried Axel and Sephiroth's souvenirs in a plastic bag while Sora carried Cloud and Roxas'.

"I think there're lockers we can put them in," Sora said. "I saw some before the _Rising Falls_ there should be some near other rides." There had been a separate wall of lockers before the stairs that led to the _Rising Falls._

"There's one of those donut-ring tube rides that follow a river that goes around the park," Riku suggested, tracing the path of the river with his finger on the map.

"Too boring," Sora said, holding Bug high in the air. He checked his watch while he was at it. 5:15 PM.

"How about we head to the Castle then?" the brunette suggested. "I heard there're some cool waterworks there that happen every fifteen minutes."

"Yeah," Riku skimmed the side of the map, which listed _Hollow Bastion_'s attractions. "There's supposed to be a watershow or something that happens at the basement of the castle every fifteen minutes."

"Oh, let's go!" Sora said, taking off running.

"Wait, Sora! We have to find a locker first!" he ran after him.

As Sora predicted, there were lockers in front of _Hollow Bastion _Castle. Like the games, the lockers were activated by points stored on the card which were accessed via a slot. They stored their souvenirs.

A lift took them to the castle gates and the two models quickly looked around. There were only two ways the path went. One towards the gates, which were locked, and a crystal that activated a lift. They took the lift, which—as Sora and Riku guessed—took them below the castle.

It was only 5:22, so there was still some time before the show began, so they waited.

The basement of the _Hollow Bastion _Castle was mostly made up of water that they could—surprisingly-- stand on. Sora and Riku's feet weren't even wet as they stood on the surface of the water. There were small, stone islands that floated just beneath the surface, and there were other stones whose figures towered above them. There were bubbles in the basement as well. Two or three large transport bubbles, and then several smaller bubbles that arrived from above them and crowded in the basement, floating idly.

As the minutes ticked by more and more bubbles appeared.

"Riku, do you hear that?" Sora asked.

"Hm?" the older model placed a hand to his ear. "Oh yeah, I hear it."

The bubbles were humming. It was soft at first, but as more bubbles gathered it became more apparent. Each bubble had its own tone and it pulsed or harmonized with other bubbles that were near it. When the bubbles hummed they changed color, some turning blue, others turning pink or purple, green or red. Sora figured each color corresponded to whatever note the bubble could hum.

Sora and Riku assumed this was part of the show.

Promptly at 5:30, the bubbles hummed together. As if signaled by the hum, jets of water came shooting from the ground (if one would like to call it a ground, after all, it was made of water) alongside them. The two models were startled at first.

The bubbles pulsed a middle _C_.

The large streams of water circled above them and then came down in a blanket of water, soaking Riku and Sora from head to toe.

Several bubbles hummed _a G-B flat-D_ chord. One waterstream after another came shooting up in a circle around them.

Apparently the bubbles could control the water's movements when the hummed a specific pitch. Other bubbles hummed. The jets of water surged into one, closing a tight circle around them, pushing the two models together. A little frightened, Sora gripped Riku's hand.

"S-sorry," he apologized.

Riku only smiled.

The bubbles hummed a broken _G-C-E flat_ chord, and the water burst into a multitude of large droplets, wiggling around them, floating, bobbing, ducking between their legs and arms and circling their heads.

Sora laughed as a large drop brushed against his cheek. Riku felt as a smile tug on his lips as the waterbubbles tussled through hair. It tickled.

The bubbles made a _C-E flat-G _chord. The large drops swooped upwards, twirling like a dotted whirlpool until they reunited into one stream of water and dove back into the ground. The ground/water surface bobbed lightly as the volume of water equilibrated. The bubbles lined up into two horizontal lines in front of them.

_D, F, E, G_. The song began with single quarter notes. Slow, freely, haunting. The bubbles on the top line hummed the main melody, while the bubbles on the bottom line hummed a softer accompaniment.

_G, F, G-A, D. _The bubbles on the top line continued.

_A, B, E, E._

_G, F, G-A, D._

The water splashing, streamed, burst into large drops with a change of the music.

* * *

"Ow!" Axel yelped. "I like a rough man," he said, grinning.

"Shut up!" Roxas ordered, ignoring the last comment. He managed to finally catch the photographer in the kitchen. Currently, Axel was pinned underneath him with his hands secured behind his back by Roxas. Despite being in the perfect position to kill Axel, the model would have to kill him later. Right now he wanted to know where his brother was.

"Where is Sora?" Roxas asked.

"I'm not gonna say!" Axel singsonged. "Looks like you'll have to get rough with me, Roxas!" he said happily.

The younger Hikari sighed.

"Roxas?"

Roxas turned. Cloud and Sephiroth had stepped into the kitchen and were rather puzzled by the current situation.

"Axel knocked me out. Riku kidnapped Sora. Axel knows where they are, but he isn't telling," Roxas explained quickly.

Cloud seized Sephiroth's sword from the silver-haired man's buckle, unsheathed it and poised it several millimeters from the photographer's eye.

"Tell me where they are or I will pick out your eye," Cloud said with a death glare equal to that of Sephiroth's.

Axel gulped loudly. He raised his hand like a schoolboy asking a question. "One thing, though," he said. "What time is it?"

Cloud quickly glanced at his watch. "5:35," the former model answered.

"They're at the _Hollow Bastion _waterpark," Axel said. Both Cloud and Roxas were surprised at how easily the answer came out.

Cloud was suspicious. "Why did you ask for the time before you answer?"

"It takes two hours to get to _Hollow Bastion_, and it closes at 7:30. Riku should have Sora about by then. Plus, they'll need a ride," the photographer said. "You're more than welcome to borrow, Luxord, my chauffer," Axel offered.

Cloud was already calling for Luxord with Sephiroth (sheathing his sword) behind him. Roxas got off of Axel, and followed them. Axel picked himself up off the floor and went after Roxas.

* * *

6:16. For the last half hour, Sora and Riku had been pushing columns, activating crystals, running into dead ends and taking bubbles trying to find a way to open the gates. At the very least, they wanted to get into the castle. Their latest bubble trek had taken them to what Riku had called 'The Dungeon,' which fitted the name perfectly because it was dark and dank.

"Ax said that the way to open the doors was in the dungeons," Riku told Sora.

"Axel?"

"Yeah, he actually got to the very top last summer. It took him _forever_ to figure it out though," Riku said. "He was lucky he thought of bringing his lunch with him or he'd have starved to death."

They took another bubble to see where it would take them. As they landed they both looked around. This area was very similar to the other dungeon parts they had explored, but there were two crystals in dark gold, square casing in the walls. One crystal was fairly close to them, while the other was on the other side of the room. Riku gestured for Sora to activate one of them and the brunette complied. Sora picked the closest crystal and touched it. The crystal glowed, showing it was activated. The wall next to the other, untouched crystal moved. They walked to it and activated it, this time another wall in front of them shifted to reveal another crystal and the wall behind them moved, blocking their exit. The two models walked to the new crystal and Riku activated it. A wall on the opposite end of the room (near the first crystal they activated) opened and showed another crystal which was fixated to the ground by a gold casing.

'This is getting confusing...' Sora thought. They went back, walking passed the crystal they activated second and towards the new crystal. Sora activated this one. The wall on their right moved and revealed a bubble. They took it. The bubble dived into the water and took them deeper into the dungeons. The bubble moved upwards and deposited them on solid ground. This area of the dungeon was small. They only needed to explore the area a little bit in order to see the new crystal. Riku activated it. A panel from the floor rose up a foot above the air.

"There's so many tricks to this castle. How the hell did Axel figure this thing out?" Riku said, running a hand through his hair and sighing.

Sora looked at the floating piece of floor curiously. "I think we have to get on it," he said.

"Yeah." Riku leaped up to the panel, Sora followed him.

The panel rose up, taking them to a second level of the dungeon. They walked off the panel and stepped onto the new level. To their left was a large crystal attached to a large mechanism with enormous cogs and bands.

'This must be the thing that opens the door…' Sora thought to himself. In his peripheral vision, he looked to see if Riku was going to activate the crystal, but it seemed he was waiting for the brunette to do it. Sora reached over and touched the crystal, which immediately emitted a faint blue light on contract. The cogs turned, whirring as they did so.

The doors were open.

Sora and Riku looked at each other, grinning. They backtracked, pressing the crystals in reverse order, which eventually yielded their exit bubble and jumped in.

The exit bubble took them back to the basement of the _Hollow Bastion_ castle. From the basement, they took a lift up to the doors. Even though they were sure that they had figured out how to open the doors, the castle was known to change. Sora wasn't sure if Riku was as nervous too, but if he was, he hid it well.

Hitching his breath slightly, Sora (along with Riku) pressed their palms on the door and pushed. It was heavy. But eventually the door gave way and lurched open. Sora couldn't help but throw Riku a triumphant grin as they walked inside.

The first thing they saw was a large, ornate waterfountain flanked by two wide stair cases that ascended to the second level of the castle. There was one door on the far left and a dark hallway in the center, where the stairs would meet. Both doors had pots on small pedestals beside them. Sora looked up. Above them was a platform that appeared to be floating in midair and leveled with the third story of the castle, which was a half-circle balcony around the floating platform.

"Sora, let's keep moving," Riku said. "The park closes at 7:30 remember?"

"Ah, right!"

They climbed the stairs and went down the hallway at the center. Riku, who was in front of Sora, stopped almost making the brunette bump into him.

"Hm? What's wrong, Riku?" the younger model asked.

"There's a door here, we can't go any further," Riku answered.

Sora moved next to the older model and saw that there seemed to be a symbol on the wall. It looked like a fancy heart with a decorated 'x' over it. But there was something else…

"Something like… grooves, or sockets here. Like there's supposed to be something that goes here," Sora said.

Riku felt around. It was true, there were pieces that made up the symbol. From the looks of it, there were four.

"Well, there're no pieces here," the silver-haired teenager said. "Let's explore the other door then."

Sora nodded. They made their way back and entered the other door.

A monstrous shelf of library books stared back at them. They were in a library. The shelves stood side by side to make an evident path Riku and Sora followed it. However, several steps onto their route, they were met by a large bookcase. They were boxed in.

It was hard to see if there was more to the library with the monstrous bookshelf in the way. Sora was about to contemplate climbing to the top to see how big the room was when Riku turned around. Sora looked as well, and saw a red book lying on the floor behind them.

"What's up, Riku?" the brunette asked. "Got something?"

"I think this book belongs here," Riku said, pointing to them. He was pointing to a gap in a series of large red books all titled _Khama_. "I think we have to put it back." The older model lifted the book on the floor, looked to see if the titles matched, and replaced it on the shelf with the others.

"Whoa!"

They both jumped a little as the entire bookshelf moved aside and revealed a staircase that led to the second floor of the library, which jutted out over the first floor. Riku and Sora started up the steps.

On the second floor of the library (it could also be called the third floor of the castle), there were more bookshelves, a desk and a door at the end of the floor which looked like it led back to the Entrance Hall of the castle. The two models immediately went in and tried to open it, but it was locked.

Sora looked at his watch. 6:38.

"What time is it?" Riku asked when he saw Sora checking his watch.

"6:38," the younger model said. "We've only got about an hour left before the park closes. But I think we can still get pretty far! I don't think we can make it to the top in just an hour though…" Sora looked at the desk. He had spied a book there earlier but he didn't think much of it.

'I guess this book puzzle keep going…' he thought. The brunette walked to the desk and picked up the book. He scanned the surrounding bookshelves briefly. His eyes fell on a row of books that had a similar color the book in his hands.

Riku had walked to Sora's left side as he was looking at the bookshelves.

"Hey Riku, I think that this book goes…" Sora began as he turned to him, but Riku placed his hand over the book and pushed it down to the desk. The brunette opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it. Whatever he was going to say about this puzzle, it didn't matter.

They were playing something else now.

"Sora," he said. "Do you know what kind of person I am?"

_Do you know why I brought you here?_ He was really asking.

"Yes," Sora replied, but he didn't make eye contact. Of course he knew. He had kept every article that mentioned Riku in a geeky scrapbook in the drawer next to his bed. All the interviews, all the tabloids.

"I thought so," he placed his hand on Sora's right shoulder. "You're not a child, are you?"

Sora shook his head.

"But you've never done it before?" Riku's hand trailed up to his neck. His fingers felt hot on the brunette's skin. The older model knew the answer to his own question, but he wanted Sora to confirm it.

Sora nodded again.

Riku grinned, and he pressed their lips together. Sora moaned, parting his mouth to allow the silver-haired teenager entrance. Riku felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards and the younger model's invitation.

Riku deepen their kiss. As he did so, he cupped his hand between Sora's legs. The brunette let out a muffled yelp, but he didn't lose lip. Riku moved away, breaking the kiss and then buried his head into Sora's neck. Sora titled his head back and let out a soft moan when Riku's lips brushed against his skin.

The older model leaned down, pushing Sora onto the desk and forcing him to sit. The brunette felt the edge of the book poke the underside of his leg and he quickly pushed it away as Riku kissed his collar bone. The silver-haired teenager worked his way lower, down to Sora's navel. The sensation of Riku's lips at his stomach made Sora's breath hitch in his chest. The older model's fingers found the waistband of his swimwear and pulled them down.

Sora turned bright red.

'Riku is… he's looking at—!' Sora couldn't even finish such an embarrassing the sentence in his mind.

Riku slipped the swimwear passed the brunette's ankles, removing his crocks while he was at it. Sora's stomach was knotting, much like it had done before he had gone into the _Rising Falls._

He was actually going to have sex with Riku Yorushi.

Riku moved, startling the brunette a little. His hands wrapped around Sora's member. The brunette squeaked. The noise made Riku grin.

Sora was so cute.

Unconsciously, the younger model had brought his legs together, so Riku moved closer, placing his body between them to keep them apart. The silver-haired teenager ran his hand up and down Sora's length expertly.

Sora threw his head back and actually _mewled._

The noise made Riku pause momentarily, and Sora clapped his hands over his mouth in utter embarrassment. But the older model smiled.

"Sora," Riku said, placing a hand at the small of the brunette's back and bringing him closer, "put your arms around my neck."

"O-okay," Sora said, obeying hesitantly.

"Good," the silver-haired model praised.

He moved his hand again. Riku was in the perfect position to watch Sora's adorable expressions. The brunette was biting his lip, which was a shame because Riku wanted to hear his voice. But this was his first time.

'It's best not to be too mean to him,' Riku thought.

Sora squirmed and writhed as waves and waves of a new, pleasurable sensation swept his body. His breath came in pants as Riku's hand continued its work.

Riku moved his hand faster.

"Aahn!" Sora could not stop the moan that escaped him. A pressure was building hard in his lower stomach—aching, aching.

Riku's eyes were on him. The feeling of his gaze drove the incessant ache in his stomach mad and forced more pleasurable moans from the brunette's throat.

"Aah! Nnn! Ri—ah!—Riku!"

Tightening his arms around the older model's neck and burying his head in his chest, Sora cummed. His semen splattered on his stomach and dripped onto Riku's hand. Sora undid his arms from Riku's neck, placed them behind him and leaned back, catching his breath. The silver-haired teenager released his fingers and slipped them into his mouth. Sora was surprised.

'Do… do people do that after something like this?' he thought.

"Delicious," Riku murmured, pulling the fingers out. Grinning wickedly, he traced the younger model's lower lip with his wet finger. "Do you want to taste it… Sora?"

Sora wasn't sure what to do. But the silver-haired teenager's finger at his lips beckoned him to open his mouth slightly, and two of Riku's fingers went inside.

'Salty…' Sora thought, sucking lightly. So this was how cum tasted like.

With the brunette's shy tongue rolling over his fingers, Riku couldn't help himself. The older model withdrew his digits and crushed their lips together. Riku used more of his tongue this time, breaking the kiss for only a few moments to breath and then locking onto Sora's mouth again.

Meanwhile, the older model felt for the waistband of his own swimwear and pulled it down, letting gravity take the clothing down to his ankles before stepping out of them.

Sora could not help himself. He stared at Riku's lower half, wide-eyed. Riku could read his thoughts in his eyes:

All of _that_ is going to go _where_ again!?

Riku chuckled.

'Honestly, Sora,' the silver-haired teenager thought. 'You're just too adorable.'

Riku ran his wet fingers down the brunette's stomach, catching his attention. Slowly, the fingers travelled downwards to the Sora's genitals and then lower.

"You need to be prepped," Riku explained. "It'll hurt less for you."

Sora nodded and he braced himself as the first finger went inside. He winced. The feeling was new and strange to him, and his inner muscles instantly clamped around the foreign invader.

"Relax, Sora," the older model said. "It's all right."

"It feels… weird…" Sora said. He gripped Riku's shoulders for comfort and then the second digit pushed its way in.

It stung a little, but it wasn't anything the younger model could complain about.

When the third finger came in it hurt. Sora dug his fingers into the older model's shoulders. A soft whimper escaped him.

Riku pushed his fingers deeper and he felt the brunette's hands grip his shoulders tighter. The silver-haired teenager spread his fingers inside. Sora let out a small whimper of pain.

"Relax," Riku repeated. Sora nodded a little, took a deep breath and tried to do so.

The older model spread his fingers wider before retracting them.

"Good," Riku commended lightly. He cupped his hands close to his mouth as if he were about to spit in them. "Now, unlike women, men don't get wet, which would make sex rather painful for you unless we use a proper lubricant so—" Sora slid off the desk, interrupting him.

"Sora?"

Tentatively, the younger model got on his knees on the floor and gripped Riku's half-hard erection. The silver-haired teenager's eyes widen when he realized what Sora was trying to do.

He was going to lubricate the older model's arousal with his spit. Which, in all honestly, was practically a half-done blow job.

Sora lowered his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of the older model's length. Riku let out a soft moan. The brunette moved his mouth downwards, running his tongue along the silver-haired teenager's arousal. Sora's movements were obviously inexperienced, but that didn't necessarily mean it didn't feel good.

His adorable, unexpected zeal. His hesitant, imperfect movements.

'So damn _sexy_…' Riku thought.

No ordinary, homosexual man should be tempted with such an alluring display as this. He wanted to take him now, but he forced the feeling back.

The brunette's tongue (by chance) stumbled upon a spot that sent a wonderful pulse down Riku's spine.

"Aah! Good, Sora," he moaned. He placed his hand behind Sora's head and nudged him farther. Sora felt his heartrate leap when Riku praised him. He bobbed his head, moving as far as he could manage before withdrawing to the tip of erection. Sora's tongue brushed against his pleasure spot again, making Riku lean his head back in ecstacy.

'He's a natural,' Riku thought, and he couldn't hold back a grin. "That's enough, Sora. You can stop now," he said. It wouldn't be too much fun if he cummed now.

Sora drew back, wiping away a string of stray spit on the back of his hand. He could taste a bit of Riku's salty precum on his lips. Riku crouched down and placed his mouth of Sora's. His hands wandered down the brunette's body and cupped over his backside. The silver-haired model lifted Sora up and back to the desk, letting his legs hang off the edge. The older model nudged the tip of his wet erection at Sora's entrance, who shuddered at the contract.

"Ready?" he asked.

The brunette nodded.

Riku went in.

It hurt. Sora cried out and Riku quickly attended to him. Kissing his cheeks and jawline in comfort.

The younger model's muscles squeezed his length pleasantly, but the silver-haired teenager didn't move. He wanted Sora to get used to the feeling first. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku's neck and nodded to signal that he could move again. Riku withdrew his length, leaving the tip, and then thrusted in. This time he heard Sora give a pleasurable gasp. The silver-haired model thrusted again and again-- working into a rhythm.

"Aah! Un! Nn! Riku!!" Sora gasped between thrusts. His adorable moans and mewls beckoned Riku to move faster, to hit deeper inside of him. Each thrust brought wave after wave of pleasure.

Building, building, building.

Faster, faster, faster.

Sora tightened his hold around Riku's neck as the inexplicable bliss became unbearable. He heard Riku's grunts and moans as he moved. Sora rocked his hips, timing them with Riku's thrusts and making his erection hit a sweet spot inside him.

With one last thrust, Riku released his seed. The feeling of the warm liquid coating his insides triggered Sora's second orgasm and his semen splattered both his and Riku's stomachs.

Exhausted, Sora eased himself on his back. Riku managed to climb onto the desk before lying down himself. Both were too tired to contemplate if the desk could hold their combined weight.

* * *

7:10 PM.

To say the drive to _Hollow Bastion_ was uncomfortable would be a drastic understatement. Though it was relief that Sephiroth elected not to go, Roxas and Cloud threw Axel death glares every so often and no one spoke. At first, Axel hummed or drummed his fingers once in a while, but after a few glares from his two co-travelers he stopped.

'Honestly,' Axel thought. 'I finally fall in love with someone and he has to hate my man-whore-best friend…' The photographer sighed. 'And my man-whore-best friend _had_ to want to do his older brother and the guy that I love _had_ to be overprotective with things like that… Talk about a mood killer… Or is it drama? One of those…'

* * *

"Are you all right, Sora?" Riku asked, dressing.

"I'm fine," Sora said.

The silver-haired model leaned forward and kissed his mouth affectionately. "You were great," he said.

"Thanks," Sora felt a blush creep on his cheeks. He pulled on his swimwear and crocks.

They went down the stairs, through the exit on the first floor of the library. Sora checked his watch, it was 7:22 PM.

"I think we should shower first, don't you?" Riku said. "Let's wash off in the fountain at the Entrance Hall."

"All right," Sora agreed.

They rinsed off the sweat and semen in the waterfountain, headed out the gates and then rode a lift out.

The two models got their souvenirs and took a bubble to the entrance.

"Where's the chauffer?" he asked Riku.

"He's probably still coming," Riku explained. "Oh, there he is."

As if on queu, Axel's limo pulled in.

"Sora!" Roxas said getting out of the limo. Cloud came out after.

The brunette jumped a little.

"Roxas? Cloud?" he said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"We should be asking _you_ that!" Roxas said. "Well?"

"Nothing!" Sora held his hands up in defense. "Riku and I were just having fun! We went on the _Rising Falls_ and played games and went through the _Hollow Bastion _Castle! Okay, we didn't make it through all the way, but we managed to open the gates!"

"Are you sure that's all that happened?" Cloud asked, crossing his arms and absolutely unconvinced.

"Of course!"

Riku was surprised at how natural Sora was at lying. Nonetheless, he decided it would be best to keep what happened in the castle to themselves.

"Did you think something would happen, Roxas?" Riku asked, trying not to sound too innocent.

"Oh yeah!" Sora held up the plastic bag. "We got you guys souvenirs!"

"Ooh, souvenirs!" Axel said, jumping out of the limo. Both Riku and Sora were surprised to see him. "What'd you get me?" the photographer asked.

"Over here, Axel," Riku said, raising Axel's Batman cape and mask.

"Sweet!" Axel snatched the items from Riku's hand, grinning broadly.

Cloud and Roxas were still not convinced, but Sora appeared to be unharmed. So they accepted their souvenirs from Sora and got back into the limo.

In the limo, Roxas, Sora and Cloud sat on one side, while Axel and Riku sat on the other. Riku was grateful that Axel decided to come. It saved him from most of the discomfort of having Sora's brother and manager stare him down for two hours.

Fifteen minutes into being glared at Riku decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey, Ax! Check out what we got for Seph!" Riku held up Sephiroth's shirt.

Axel laughed so hard he fell out of his seat, Sora giggled, Roxas placed his hand over his mouth to stifle his fairly audible laughter and Cloud actually burst out laughing.

Though, three minutes later the atmosphere turned cold once more and Riku felt as if he were being escorted back to prison or something.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I REALLY was going to make Sora and Riku go through the castle (only the castle) in this entire chapter, and honestly I DID try. But 1000 words into it, I was like: okay, this is boring. Screw it. I'll have them do something else first. I mean, come ON-- they could only be there for three and a half hours (Riku kidnapped Sora at 2:00, the drive there was 2 hours, which clocks their Date-Start Time at 4:00 and the park closes at 7:30) So I thought it'd be pretty boring for them to do only one thing. **

**And seriously, writing Riku and Sora's journey through the castle was hard! I hope I didn't confuse you all cuz I don't think I used proper descriptive words... I had to watch Kingdom Hearts walkthroughs on youtube to write Riku and Sora's little trek into the castle.**

**Oh, and the song the bubbles were humming was the Hymn of the Fayth from Final Fantasy X. Sorry for the crappy music note description.**

**A little bit on the relationships in this story, though:**

**Sora and Riku's relationship appears to be the traditional cute kid X bad boy relationship. With Sora being the adorable uke and Riku being the seme. Riku's a player and he easily adjusts himself to the person he's trying to woo, but he's a natural gentlemen who (like most teenagers) prefers to have fun.**

**Please don't think that Sora's a skank or something because he came to **_**Hollow Bastion**_** with Riku knowing he would have sex with him! (And then did have sex.) And don't think too mean of Riku because he's only after Sora for the sex! Something will happen! Honest! I want this story to have a good ending!**

**Roxas and Axel's relationship is probably the most comical of the three couples I've got. I can really squeeze out a lot of comedy from them. Axel loves playing tricks while Roxas is fairly serious most of the time. Axel drives Roxas crazy, but Roxas puts up with it because he loves him. As superficial as it sounds, currently they're most attracted to each other's facial expressions. Roxas is weak to Axel's face when he says his name. And Axel likes Roxas' expression when he says it.**

**Sephiroth and Cloud's relationship is probably closest out of the three to sadomasochistic. Ha. :) But Cloud does fight back here and there. He stands up to Sephiroth, who adores that sort of insubordination from his partner and it kinda makes him go bondage-sadist… O.o ;;; **

**Cloud really is the only person out of the characters here who can handle Sephiroth. Handle Sephiroth properly that is. I mean, sure, Riku isn't afraid of Sephiroth, but most of the time he just pisses him off. **

**By the way, has anyone noticed that there's been an increase of model-photographer fics lately? I saw an Axel-Roxas and Riku-Sora one. Hmmm…. I better wrap this fic up soon. Then if they get too similar you all can say that they copied me since I finished first. :) Ha ha ha.**

**--See you all next chapter!**

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_

**P.S. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoot! This chapter actually came to me pretty quickly! I do have one thing to say: This chapter is the reason why the Drama genre is labeled on this fanfic. **

**Oh yeah, and I reuploaded this chapter because **

**(A) Something Axel said was cut out by the document reader. For those who's read this chapter before it's the "???" Yeah. There was an actual phrase there.**

**(B) for some *bleep*ed up reason, this stupid document reader clumps words that I've italicized together. For example: **_**FoxyGrandma**_**shirt.**

**Fucking document reader... Yeah, I'll spell it out. YOU HEAR ME FANFICTION(DOT)NET?? YOUR DOCUMENT READER KEEPS FUCKING UP MY FANFICTION!!!!! FIX IT!**

**(C)I forgot a disclaimer again. -_-;;; **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AT ALL.**

**So I've reread through this thing more extensively and hopefully my errors should be gone. Dammit, maybe I need a Beta... That or I should be more thorough when I review my chapters... Mother*bleep*...**

**To my reviewers:**

_**Becca86**_**: Thanks for your reviews! Huh. I didn't notice that Axel knocks out people. Hm. Maybe it's a secret, subconscious hobby of his, you know—knocking out hot models. Maybe Riku's next. O.o;;;; Ha ha ha.:-P**

_**Mitsuki2185, Ecks-Is-Made-Of-Fail, UtterlyRandom, Emerald Twin Blade, H3manga00, Gussie, bored spitless, and Clockwork Phoenix:**_** Thanks for your reviews!**

_**KHfujoshigirl98**_**: Yeah, I didn't feel enough 'oomph' when Riku and Sora were trekking through **_**Hollow Bastion**_** Castle… I will agree with you.

* * *

**

_Chapter 6: The Strength to Chase, to Change, to Love_

It was 9:34 PM when they returned to Axel's mansion. Sora and Riku continued as if nothing indecent had happened during their date. And honestly, Riku was glad that Sora decided to keep things like this. It certainly kept the post-sex awkwardness at bay.

Riku stretched as he got out of the limo, contemplating to simply flop onto his bed and sleep until he realized that he had forgotten to change out of his swimwear. He would also be needing a shower. Riku remembered that there was a shower in his room.

"I'm heading for the shower," he said, turning to Sora. "I'll see you in the morning, Sora."

"You too, Riku," Sora said, smiling.

When Riku was out of sight, Roxas spoke up.

"Sora—"

"I'm going to use the shower, Roxas," Sora said, looking at his younger brother. "I'll meet you in the room later, okay?"

Sora rubbed the towel through his hair and threw his head back. His brunette locks sagged down a bit since they were wet. Sora shook his hair, put on the pajamas he had brought into the shower with him, hung his towel on the towel rack and exited the bathroom.

He had expected to see both Cloud and Roxas there to confront him about his and Riku's date, but thankfully there was only Roxas, who was sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Are you going to tell me what _really_ happened with Yorushi?" his younger brother asked.

"Nope," Sora singsonged. The brunette grabbed Bug, held him to his chest, sat on the edge of his bed and lied down. "Besides," he continued, "you probably figured it out."

"Then how are you taking it so lightly!?" Roxas asked. "Sora!!"

A look came over his older brother's face that Roxas never saw before.

"I just wanted one day," Sora said. "One day to be with him. Whatever happened, I just wanted one day."

"Then he did—" _have sex with you,_ Roxas going to say but Sora cut him off.

"Of course he did, Roxas." Sora shut his eyes and smiled a little. "He's Riku Yorushi, after all."

"Sora!"

The older Hikari didn't say anything for a moment. "It would have been nice if he wasn't so…pro… proms," Sora looked to his brother. "What's the nice word you use to describe him?"

"Promiscuous," Roxas answered.

"Promiscuous. It would have been nice if he wasn't so promiscuous. If he had fallen in love with me today and realized that he should have no one else but me, and he would wake up tomorrow and only think of me. That would have been nice. But Roxas…" Sora clutched Bug tightly, "…I don't have that kind of strength. I can't—I can't make Riku Yorushi fall in love with me like that. So I thought that if I could just spend one day with him, then it would be all right."

'But he would never fall in love with me,' Sora thought. 'Of course not.'

Sora heard Roxas climb onto his bed, and it was when he tried to see him did the brunette realize he was crying.

The younger Hikari held a tissue out to him.

"Here," he said.

Sora smiled. He sat up, took the tissue and wiped his eyes, half-ashamed of his stupid tears. He had contemplated about this outcome for a long time. Why was he crying about it now?

"Sora, you're much more mature about sex then you've let on, aren't you?" Roxas asked.

"Heh," Sora nodded sheepishly. "Kinda."

* * *

The next morning was a frustrating day for Cloud. Axel had the name of a very good lawyer, who brandished the contract that Cloud had signed. By signing the contract, Cloud basically confirmed that whatever pictures Axel took of Sora and Riku (indecent or not) belonged to him and therefore were his property with which he could use as he saw fit.

And so Cloud was very angry that day. After the infuriating meeting he immediately told Sora and Roxas to pack their things and that they were going to leave the mansion that instant. The Hikari brothers did as they were told, but when they got to Axel's front door to wait for their manager they were surprised to see that he was not there.

"I saw Seph take him away a minute ago," Riku said, coming into the room. Today he wore an oversized, yellow short-sleeved hoodie with a white muscleshirt shirt underneath and denim jeans that were clearly much too long for him. The bottoms must have been rolled over at least five times in order to accommodate his shorter leg length. The pants hung loosely on his hips by a large belt. Riku had his hands laced behind his back and he chuckled. "You'll probably be waiting an hour, maybe two."

Sora laughed a little, though Roxas only glared.

"Hey Riku," Sora said. He looked at the older model's clothes, puzzled. "Why are you wearing clothes that look like they could fit Axel?"

"Because they _are_ Ax's," Riku said, tugging on the yellow hoodie. "Seph tore up all my clothes as payback for the _Foxy Grandma _shirt, so I'm wearing Ax's clothes until his—what did he call him again? Oh yeah. His _manservant_—" Riku said that word with an snobby, English accent, " Xigbar, comes back with clothes that fit me."

"Oh." Sora kind of felt guilty about that for some reason even though he didn't even win the _Foxy Grandma_ shirt for Sephiroth. Riku saw the brunette's look.

"Ah, don't worry about it," the silver-haired teenager waved his hand dismissively. "I told you, Seph and I do this stuff to each other all the time. And if it makes you feel better, I'm gonna photoshop that _Foxy Grandma _shirt on him and post it on the internet." He laughed.

Sora looked worried. Roxas was rather content in imagining what Sephiroth would do to Riku if he saw that picture.

"Um, Riku," Sora began, "could I talk to you for a second, in private?"

"Sure," Riku said. "We can talk over here." He moved toward another room.

Roxas started to follow, but he stopped. "I'll stay and watch the bags then," he said.

"We won't be long, Roxas," Sora said. He and Riku crossed several rooms until they were sure that Roxas wasn't within an earshot.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?" Riku asked.

"I just wanted to ask that you keep… um... Well..." Sora turned red.

"Keep what happened at _Hollow Bastion _a secret? Or rather, our date in general a secret?" The silver-haired teenager finished.

"Yes. Please," Sora said. "I don't want Cloud to hate you. And Roxas, too."

"They already do." Riku smirked.

"Well, I don't them to hate you more," the brunette said, a small smile on his lips. "And… I'd… I'd rather not…"

"…let anyone know?"

"Yeah."

Riku nodded. "All right," he said. He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Sora's lips. "But only because you're so cute."

Sora laughed a little, "Thanks, Riku."

* * *

A few minutes into watching the bags by himself, Roxas saw Axel stroll in.

"Didn't think I'd let you leave without sayin' goodbye, eh shorty?" he said, grinning.

Roxas glared at him for pinning the nickname back on. He crossed his arms and refused to make eye contact.

"Pretending I'm not here won't make me go away!" Axel singsonged.

Roxas said nothing and turned away from him.

"Come on, don't tell me you're angry at me," Axel said, leaning down and trying to kiss him. Roxas leaned back, dodging, and set his back to him.

"I am angry at you!" the blonde said. "You lie, you mess with my head, you piss me off, you cheat and—ugh!"

Axel laughed. "You know, shorty, your argument would be far more creditable if you say it to my face."

"Absolutely not!"

"Hm? And why not?"

"Because!"

'Because I'll forgive you if I do, I know I will,' Roxas thought, his cheeks flushing at the truth of it.

Axel tried to make eye contact with Roxas, but the younger Hikari looked elsewhere and shut his eyes.

"Roxas," he began. "Next Saturday, do you have any plans?"

This caught the blonde's attention. "Why?"

"So we can have a date!" Axel raised a finger, grinning. "At the movies! I'm told that's the basic spot for first dates."

"You really think I'm going to let you take me on a date after all this?"

"Think of it as an 'Axel's-an-Asshole-And-He's-Really-Really-Really-Really-Really-Really-_Really_-Sorry-Date!"

"NO."

"PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEEEE???" To Roxas' disbelief, the photographer actually got down on his knees, clapped his hands together over his chest, and flashed a sad, puppy-dog look cute enough to rival Sora's.

Roxas felt his heart lurch, but he stood firm.

"Please, Roxas!" Axel dramatically wrapped his arms around Roxas waist and pulled him close. The blonde let out a small yelp of surprise

"Axel!"

Roxas heard Riku and Sora's footsteps as they returned to the room.

"Axel, let go!" the younger Hikari hissed quickly.

"No!" Axel whispered back just as fast.

"Let go!"

"Say you'll go on a date with me!"

"No way!"

"Then I'm not letting go!"

"_Axel!_"

"They're getting clo-ser!" Axel singsonged quietly.

"Fine, fine, fine! I'll go, just let go of me!"

Axel grinned, pulled away from Roxas' side and was back on his feet in an instant, and not a moment too soon.

"Hey Sora! Riku!" Axel said, waving. He laughed at Riku's attire. "Dude, you look hilarious in my clothes."

"Thanks, Ax," the silver-haired teenager said. "You're such a great best friend."

"Hey, I lent you my clothes in your hour of need, didn't I?"

"Hello, Axel," Sora said.

* * *

"I said 'no!'" Cloud said, pulling away from Sephiroth's mouth. He threw his hand behind him, feeling for the knob of the Halloween Room. "Sephiroth!"

"I don't want you to leave me," Sephiroth said. "I don't like it." He gripped Cloud's wrist and held his hand to his face. The former model sighed.

"Must I add 'separation anxiety' to your list of character defects as well?" Cloud asked.

"Say what you will," the former photographer said. He placed his hand on the door to keep it in place.

"Sora, Roxas and I are leaving _now_," Cloud said firmly. The former model pushed Sephiroth away, who—surprisingly—allowed him to do so. Cloud whipped around and opened the door. He placed his foot through the doorway and paused.

"But," the blonde said, his cheeks ever-so-slightly tinting red and he didn't turn to face him. "I'm free tomorrow after 12:00. We could have lunch together."

Sephiroth almost smiled. "Yes. That would be fine."

Cloud looked back to him. "But _no stalking!_I mean it, Sephiroth!"

The silver-haired man frowned. "Fine. As you wish. Then in exchange, we must meet tomorrow. Irrefutably."

"Yes. For _lunch._" The blonde annunciated the last word carefully.

"Yes, yes, as you wish, Cloud."

Cloud knew from experience that 'as you wish' was Sephiroth's filler phrase that he used to make people think he was listening. He sighed and walked out the door.

"Good bye, Sephiroth," the former model said.

"Until tomorrow, Cloud," Sephiroth responded.

"Sora! Roxas! We're leaving now!" Cloud called as he made his way down the hall and to the front door. The three models and the single photographer were surprised to see him come back so soon. But nonetheless, Roxas and Sora picked up their bags.

"See you later, Riku," Sora said.

"Same here, Sora," Riku replied, he looked to Roxas, "Roxas,'"

The younger Hikari nodded.

"It was great working with you, Sora!" Axel said, beaming and sticking his hand out. Sora shook it, returning the smile. The photographer turned to the blonde model. "Roxas!"

Roxas turned his back completely to him and was silent.

"Ro-xas! Don't be mean!" Axel whined.

"Bye Axel," Roxas said, begrudgingly.

* * *

When Sora and Riku's pictures were published, the public loved them. Sora's expressions brought a new appeal to his nature that caught the eye of new admirers (most of them, unsurprisingly, being men.) His popularity skyrocketed and within two days of the photos' release, he was offered new jobs. Sora didn't keep his success to himself, though. He asked for Cloud to not accept the offers unless they involved Roxas and himself.

Riku was praised for another job well done and was badgered by reporters asking if he "got intimate" with his brunette co-model.

"Of course not," Riku always said, keeping to his promise with Sora. "I would never be that lewd."

Sora was also asked about his relationship with Riku and the brunette always responded, "We just worked together for Axel Lea's photoshoot. That's all."

Much to the public's dismay, there was no further evidence to prove whether or not Sora and Riku had gotten together. Riku made sure to silence the workers at _Hollow Bastion_ and both models did not see or contact each other.

And so it was like their date had never happened.

* * *

At the bar of the club, _El Infierno_, Riku leaned his head back, enjoying the blaring music and the raging beat. The silver-haired model glanced around the club briefly. Many people had recognized him and were subtly trying to catch his attention.

A wink.

A nod.

A smile.

He placed his elbows on the bar idly. The dry martini he had ordered with his fake ID was between them. Though the bartender immediately knew who he was, he didn't hesitate to give Riku his order.

The silver-haired teenager wasn't interested in anyone, oddly enough. He had come here with the intention of having crazy, steamy sex with a hot stranger and now he didn't feel like doing it at all.

The model frowned.

A young woman, her blonde hair parted to one side and her pretty hairpin flashing from the many club lights, sauntered to Riku's side.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely audible above the beat.

She was beautiful. Her rogue hips swayed with each step of her expensive high heels. She wore a slick, black dress that didn't show an obscene amount of her cleavage. She was dressed much too elegantly to be a hooker. But the fact that she approached him and was here in this club stated otherwise.

"Good evening," Riku greeted.

"Riku Yorushi, yes?"

"Yup."

"I thought I recognized you." A smile lit up her face. "I'm Caroline, Caroline Ann."

"Hello Caroline-Caroline Ann," Riku teased.

That made her giggle. It was cute.

It wasn't long until Riku had her pressed up against the door of an empty room in the back of the bar (an empty room, by the way, which was made for these kinds of situations.)

She was a good kisser. And yet Riku felt something was missing.

He pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, slipping the straps of her dress off her shoulders and exposing her breasts. D cups. They were the silver-haired model's favorite size.

And yet.

He wasn't hard. He wasn't even mildly aroused.

"Excuse me," Riku said, opening the door. The woman watched him leave with a quizzical look.

'She was hot,' Riku told himself as he navigated through the mass of people. 'She was hot, classy, didn't behave at all like hooker _and_ she had D cup breasts, so why…' he looked down at his mutinous lower half, '…_why_ aren't you feeling anything!?'

Riku scanned the crowd for another potential one-night partner.

'Maybe I'm in the mood for a guy?' he thought to himself. Riku spied a rather delicious-looking specimen of a male leaning over the bar counter. The man saw that Riku was looking at him and after running his eyes along the silver-haired teenager's body appreciatively, he flashed a seductive grin. Riku went up to him, grabbed the other man's shoulders and connected their mouths.

The other man was stunned a little, but it wasn't to say that he didn't like it. He was just as good a kisser as Riku, which was quite a rarity for the seventeen-year-old, but…

Nothing.

Irritated beyond all reason, Riku left the bar.

'Maybe I'm just not feeling it tonight…' he thought.

* * *

Sora posed again, pulling out his fake cutlass from its sheath and pointing it at the camera. His expression daring, dashing and brave. For this photoshoot, he was dressed as a pirate with a worn, brown, long coat with a long black vest underneath it, and underneath _that _was a loose, white, long-sleeved, collared shirt. He also wore light brown breeches, pirate boots and a faded red bandana with a tri-cornered hat above it. Just underneath his long coat, but over his vest, Sora also had a pirate belt that that was worn around his waist and over his shoulder, where a small dagger and the sheath of his cutlass was held. The set around him had been fashioned like the deck of a pirate ship.

Sora's expressions came much easier now and he had gotten much better at manipulating his facial muscles. The brunette figured since the hardest expressions he had to make had been with Riku, so as far as he was concerned, acting laid-back and piratey was a piece-of-cake.

"We're done!" The photographer said; a young, seventeen-year-old teenager with lilac hair. Having just entered professional photography a month ago, Zexion Alabasta was very new to the field. Though, he was considered a promising talent being only seventeen and the son of a famous photographer. His work was gaining popularity and he was the chief photographer of _Port Royal_, a company that specialized in vintage works and Victorian-style clothes. Though Sora and Roxas' photoshoot pictures were planned to be used in a fashion magazine that would launch their more whimsical _Pirate Fashion_ line.

"Great job, Sora!" Cloud said, clapping his hand on Sora's shoulder lightly as the model made his way from the set.

"Thanks, Cloud!" Sora responded. He shrugged the jacket off. Wearing three layers of clothing made him feel hot, Sora had no idea how real pirates managed under the searing sun on the sea.

"Sora!" Roxas called, going to his side. The younger Hikari was dressed like an admiral or a Commodore--Sora couldn't figure out which-- with an elaborate hat and uniform and a formal, classic sword in contrast to Sora's pirate cutlass.

"Hey, Roxas!" Sora said.

"Hey, I heard there's food back in the lobby, wanna go get some?"

The older Hikari's hand shot upward, stabbing the air with his sword. "Yeah!" he said.

"Sora, put that away. You'll hurt yourself."

"Will not!" The brunette countered. But he sheathed the fake cutlass anyway.

In the lobby, Mr. Alabasta had a small buffet of salad, chicken, rice and brisket brought out. Sora helped himself to everything on the buffet, remembering to watch his table manners.

"You were great, Sora," said a voice behind him.

Sora turned around. "Oh, hello Mr. Alabasta," he greeted. The photographer was holding a plate with just a bare minimum of food for himself, a stark contrast to Sora's full plate.

"Just Zexion," Mr. Alabasta said. "I'm only two years older than you, Sora."

"Right," Sora smiled and scratched the back of his heat sheepishly. "Zexion, then."

Though the brunette thought that the conversation was (more or less) over, he noticed that Zexion was still standing next to him. Sora thought of something else to say. His eyes fell on his pirate boots.

"Your pirate idea is really cool," he said. "I never got to dress as a pirate. Not even for Halloween."

"Thank you," Zexion said. "Though I'm happy that you were able to pose for me, I thought that this theme was too simple. I'm thinking of starting more elaborate and symbolist work out of the fashion world, like Axel Lea."

"Oh."

Sora glanced at the floor uncomfortably. The silence was awkward.

"Sora, do you have any plans for this evening?" the photographer asked suddenly.

"No, not really," the brunette answered.

"Then may I treat you to dinner? Or perhaps tomorrow if that would suit your schedule better?"

Sora felt his cheeks go hot at the outright date request. Though he figured that he had attracted new admirers, he didn't think one would step up and ask him out, especially Zexion who had hardly said two words to him before now.

"That is…" Zexion's ears turn pink (Sora figured that was akin to one's cheeks turning red except a bit more subtle,) "I think you're very cute and I would like an opportunity to get to know you better," he clarified, but he kept his voice low.

Sora looked at him, analyzing carefully. Zexion appeared nice enough. And though reserved, he was definitely respectful. Roxas would have an easier time accepting him.

"_Sora!" _Riku's voice echoed in his head.

"_Are you impressed, Sora?"_

The brunette casted his glance to the ground.

"I'm sorry," Sora refused politely. "I'm really busy right now, so I don't think I have the time for any dating."

"Yes, I suppose so," Zexion said. Though he tried to hide it, disappointment was on his face. "I'm afraid I must leave early. _Port Royal _wishes for these pictures to be added to the new fashion magazine that will be released next week. Excuse me." He bowed his head a little to Sora and then left the room.

Roxas, who had been discreetly coming closer and closer to Sora in the event his presence was needed, followed Mr. Alabasta's retreating figure with his eyes. The blonde couldn't hear what they were saying, but he didn't like it.

"What did he want, Sora?" Roxas asked.

"He asked if I could have dinner with him," Sora said. He lowered his plate and sighed.

"What? Really?" Roxas' voice climbed a little louder.

"Don't worry, I said 'no,'" Sora assured him.

Roxas was quiet for a while.

"Maybe you should have said 'yes.'"

Sora's arm muscles jerked up, sending his plate of food soaring in the air behind him and crashing into a wall. Chicken, brisket, rice and assorted veggies splattered everywhere. Everyone stared at him.

"Sorry," the brunette apologized, his face hot. He turned to Roxas. "Roxas, did you… just say what I _think_ you just said?"

"W-well…" his younger brother began, "it's just that you've been real bummed out lately. Maybe seeing someone else will do you good. Or at least do something fun, Sora. I mean, you've been taking jobs left and right. Working so much isn't healthy for you."

"I'm fine, Roxas," Sora assured him.

Roxas did not look convinced at all. "Sora, if this is about R—" he began.

"Hey!" Sora interrupted him mid-sentence and beamed at him. "I'm gonna go get another plate, all right?" He made his way to the buffet, looking the other way when he saw the custodians coming to clean the mess he had made. The brunette took a new plate and began collecting food. Sora cursed their twin-like telepathy.

"_A reward… for riding the _Rising Falls._"_

Sora's lips burned.

The brunette shut his eyes and sighed.

Yes, he had been taking on lots of jobs because he wanted to keep himself from thinking about Riku. Even though Sora tried to stick true to his resolution of labeling their relationship as purely superficial, one-time fling he couldn't stop himself from wanting it to have been more than that.

But…

But that feeling would go away soon enough. If he just didn't think about it, it would go away.

Right…?

Wouldn't it…?

* * *

On the following Saturday, Axel promptly showed up at 7:00 in the morning and knocked loudly on the Hikari's door. Well, it was Cloud Strife's door to be exact. Since Roxas and Sora went into the modeling business they were mostly out of their house. Though they wrote to their parents twice a week to keep them up to date on their lives and saw them three times a month, they typically lived in Cloud's condominium where it was easier for Cloud to get a hold of them. But when business was slow or when the holidays were coming up, they went home.

After several seconds, Axel heard someone stumble to the door. Then the door opened and a familiar tuff of brown hair (touched up with an element of bedhead) peered out the door.

"Axel?" Sora said, surprise bringing him from the realm of semi-consciousness.

"Yo!" Axel said, raising a hand in greeting. "Good morning, Sora! Mind if I speak with Roxas a bit?"

"Yeah, sure… do you want to come in?" Sora opened the door wider.

"Of course," the photographer stepped into the condominium. Neat, white and tidy were the words that Axel would use to describe it.

"Um, please make yourself at home, "Sora said.

"Sure!" Axel flopped on the couch. He looked around briefly. "So Cloud isn't here, huh?"

"No, he's been out a lot lately."

Axel raised and lowered an eyebrow. "Oh?"

'With _who_ I wonder?' the photographer asked himself inwardly, though he already correctly guessed who it was.

"I heard about the job offers you've been getting," Axel said.

"Yup," Sora smiled. "Me and Roxas just finished a photoshoot yesterday and we have another one coming up in a few days in... Colorado Springs, I think."

Axel let out a low whistle. "Been busy, huh?"

"Uh-huh."

The older Hikari hurried down the hallway, cracked open the door to his and Roxas' room, went inside and crouched next to his brother's bedside.

"Roxas!" he whispered, shaking the blonde's shoulder.

Roxas, who was sleeping on his stomach and his face in a pillow, gave a muffled groan of annoyance.

"Roxas, wake up!"

"What?" His younger brother whined, raising his head from the pillow a little. "Sora, it's too early…"

"Axel's here!"

Roxas raised his head straight off the pillow and stared at him. "_What!?_"

"Yeah!" Sora said, planting his hands on the floor and leaning on them. "And he wants to talk to you!"

The blonde's cheeks turned red.

"Roxas?"

"I'll go talk to him," Roxas got up from his bed and made his way down the hallway.

"Hi Roxas!" Axel said, looking far too comfortable on the couch.

Roxas grabbed his wrist, yanked him up and dragged him out the door.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked after closing the condominium door behind him.

"Our date is today!" Axel said.

"I_ know _that," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "But what are you doing here _now_? At seven in the morning?"

"In case you forgot!" The photographer stated simply. "And in the event you completely ignored my proposal and scheduled something else."

"I couldn't if I tried…"

"Hm? What was that?"

"Nothing. You said you wanted to see a movie right? Which one did you want to see?"

"How about a horror movie?" Axel ventured. "I heard _Paranormal Movie_ is good!"

Roxas folded his arms over his chest. "Horror is fine. But I need something to tell Sora."

"No prob!" Axel beamed and opened the door. "Sora! I'm kidnapping your brother and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"Um… okay?" they heard Sora's confused reply.

"Wait a sec—WAH!" Roxas began to say something when suddenly Axel grabbed his hips, hoisted him over his shoulder and began walking.

"What are you doing!?" The younger Hikari shouted, flailing his legs. "AXEL! Stop! Put me down!"

"No can do!" The photographer said.

"I-I need to change! I can't go into the theaters in my pajamas!"

"Not to worry! I brought a change of clothes in your size!"

* * *

In the car, Roxas had thought that they would go into a public theater, but instead he found himself recognizing some of the landscape.

"We're going to your mansion?" he asked, turning to Axel.

"Yup," Axel replied, "it's too risky for us to go to a proper theatre unless we disguise ourselves. But I didn't feel like putting that much effort into our first date."

He happily looked at Roxas' attire. The photographer made him wear a tight black T-shirt underneath a short-sleeved, white jacket with black and red skulls printed on it. Roxas also wore dark gray pants with two cargo pockets near his calves. The only thing that the photographer neglected to bring was proper shoes, so Roxas was stuck with his rainbow, tye-dyed flip-flops. Axel laughed when he noticed them. Roxas, in his defense, explained that Sora had bought them.

"Axel!" Roxas called.

"Hm?" Axel looked to the blonde model. "Did you say something, Roxas?"

Roxas crossed his arms. "I was asking you how you got ahold of the movie. It barely got out in theaters."

"Silly Roxas, I have my ways," the photographer said with a disturbingly pleasant smile.

They reached Axel's mansion within two hours. The photographer led him through his mansion and to his theater.

"Here we go, Roxas!" Axel said, opening the doors for him.

It looked exactly like a public movie theatre, except much cleaner. There was probably even the same number of seats as there was in the regular theater.

"Why did you put so many seats?" Roxas asked.

"So that way I can _really_ feel that I have a theater to myself!" Axel announced proudly.

There was even a popcorn machine with popcorn already made. Roxas heard it hum faintly as it continued to heat up the popcorn instead it.

Axel filled a large bucket to the brim with popcorn and squirted an insane amount of butter over it. Then he looked up to the projection window and gave a signal with his hand.

Immediately the movie began to start.

"Come on, Roxas," Axel said, gently taking the model's hand. The photographer guided him to the center seats of the movie theater.

* * *

Riku walked down the street with a bottle of Vodka whose a name he didn't bother to remember in his hand. It was a habit of his to drink hard alcoholic beverages when he was pissed off. He took a rather large swig from the bottle and walked on. Riku winced a little as the alcohol burned his throat. The model was making his way back to his and Sephiroth's hotel room. Though his manager had been out of the hotel much more than usual, Riku wasn't worried. He had no doubt where Sephiroth was.

'He's banging his Cloudybear,' Riku thought. 'Absolutely. That Cloud Strife is the only person Sephiroth ever gave a full greeting to.'

He'd had, for lack of a more fitting word, a shitty week. Riku had been in and out of bars in an attempt to find a successful sex partner and had yet to even have a half-erection which, of course, was a complete mood killer and thus equaled no sex. And try as the silver-haired model might—whether it was suggestion of erotic, novel sexual positions, drugs or searching high and low for an ideal, drop-dead sexy partner—he failed to have a hard-on.

'Why!?' Riku thought, sipping his bottle of self-medication. 'I haven't felt anything all week! Not even a twinge!'

Riku let the automatic doors of the hotel open before stepping through them. He walked in, his eyes forward as he made his way to the elevator.

There was another young man about Riku's age there. Riku didn't look at him at first, but when the elevator came they both got in and he glimpsed at him briefly. To the silver-haired model's surprise, he was reacting! Actually!

Riku felt a wave of relief hit him. He had starting to think he was growing impotent or something. He studied at the other man more and the more he looked at him, the more Riku realized something.

Petite build.

Brunette.

The eyes were sharper, but they were blue.

He was a few centimeters taller than him, but still—

Blue eyes. Brunette.

He reminded Riku of Sora.

_/"Ohmygod, that was _awesome_!" Sora said, panting. It was horrible, terrifying and _such a rush_. "We gotta do it again!" He leaped into the air, adrenaline-induced exhilaration taking him higher than he normally could. When his feet touched ground again, Sora bobbed up and down. "We gotta go again!" he repeated. "We gotta—" Suddenly, the earth spun beneath him and the next instant his legs gave. _

"_Whoa! Sora, you all right?" the older model asked, quickly hooking his arm around the brunette's waist to keep him standing./_

'Oh my _god_,' Riku thought and he could not stop his jaw from dropping.

His elevator companion saw this and looked at him oddly.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" the silver-haired teenager said, quickly turning away from him. When the elevator reached his floor Riku walked down the hall, opened his hotel room with a card key and went in. All the while a flood of memories of Sora surged in his mind like water released from a dam.

_/The older model frowned, and placed his elbows on the table. "You didn't like my kiss?" he asked openly._

"_N-No, it was amazing!" Sora said loudly. His turned five shades of red and wished to die at this very moment. Riku laughed./ _

'When was the last time I thought of Sora?' Riku thought. The model hadn't thought of him since he had been preoccupied with his… 'problem.'

_/Excited, Sora sliced of a piece with his fork. "This is so not good for me…" he said as he popped the morsel of cake into his mouth. "Mmm, but it's sooo good…."/_

It was strange. Usually when Riku recalled his partners he remembered how good the sex was. But in Sora's case, all he kept remembering was everything _but _the sex.

_/"Wow!" Sora said, holding the plush at arm's length and admiring it. "I'm gonna name you 'Bug!'" He crushed the Heartless Plush to his chest, laughing again. It seemed that Sora's childish side completely took over and he had forgotten that he was in front of the young man he had admired for so long./_

_/And soon Sora was on his knees next to Riku, both nearly suffocating with laughter._

"_Let's win it!" Riku said, jumping to his feet._

"_Yeah!" the brunette agreed._

_They raced to the_ _booth./_

Riku couldn't have dreamt that this day would ever come.

The day that he, Riku Yorushi, had actually fallen in love.

* * *

Axel shoved another handful of buttery popcorn into his mouth. He wasn't scared of the movie at all. The use of poor quality camera equipment was really hurting his eyes and made the photographer more nauseous and annoyed than terrified.

'Stupid, cheap-assed, cut-rate production... Whoever thought about this first-person-camera thing was a fucked-up piece of crap,' Axel thought to himself. Sure, the photographer supposed that it added to the ambience of the movie, but he honestly thought that the cameras in movies should be in the stable hands of a professional (or a tripod, or some other machinery that wouldn't _shake so damn badly_.). 'This movie isn't as bad as _Cloverfield _though,' the redhead thought. 'I actually _did _go the bathroom and threw up afterwards because the camera movement made me feel so sick...'

He turned to Roxas, who was seated on his right.

"Hey Rox—" he stopped.

Roxas hands gripped the armrests on either side of him. His eyes, unblinking, were fixated on the screen.

"Roxas, are you scared?" the photographer asked, amused.

"Of course, I'm scared!" Roxas hissed back, his eyes not leaving the screen.

"What? Why?"

The model didn't answer.

A grin crossed Axel's face. "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

"Screw you!"

The photographer placed his hand over Roxas. The blonde blinked and turned his head to him as if surprised that Axel would do that.

Axel did more; he leaned closer and placed his mouth over Roxas'. The redhead moved his hand to Roxas' shoulder and brought him near to deepen the kiss.

Roxas felt Axel's tongue, hot and imposing, in his mouth. To the photographer's utter delight, the smaller boy actually tried kissing back. Axel moved his body closer and placed his other hand on model's back. He pulled him closer until their chests were pressed together. The photographer ran his hand down Roxas' back, loving how he shuddered and how the blonde's mouth tightened as he moaned.

Axel moved away. "Feel better?" he asked, his grin ear to ear.

Roxas nodded, breathless.

The photographer kissed his forehead. "Come sit on my lap, Roxas," he beckoned. He knew Roxas couldn't resist him if he used his name like that--as if he were saying "I love you."

Hesitantly, Roxas rose from his seat. Axel had his hands on his hips, guiding him, ensuring that the model wouldn't fall. Roxas eased down, careful not to bump into the armrests between the seats. He let his knees hang over the armrest on the opposite side of him.

The feel of the blonde on his lap felt good. The photographer rested his head at the crook of Roxas' neck. He still had to bend down a little though, despite the boost the model was still a few inches shorter than him. His flaming hair brushed against Roxas cheeks and exposed skin at his neck. It tickled.

Sounds from the movie brought the younger Hikari's attention to the screen. Ah, he had neglected the movie for too long. He didn't know what was going on now.

Looking at the screen reminded him that this was a horror movie, and a fresh tremble ran down Roxas' spine. Axel's arms wrapped around his waist and though Roxas couldn't see, he knew Axel was looking at him, making sure he was all right.

"This is better, don't you think?" the photographer whispered into his ear, his breath fanned heat on Roxas' ear and upper neck and he felt his stomach squirm pleasantly.

"Yes," he managed to breath.

But he was too distracted by the body cradling him to pay anymore attention to the movie.

* * *

The shrill noise of Axel's phone made Roxas jump off him.

"Sorry," Axel muttered, but much to his surprise, that was Riku's ringtone.

"Riku?" the photographer answered, not missing the dirty look Roxas was giving him when he said the name.

"_Ax," _Riku voice came over the phone. _"Ax, I think I have a problem."_

Axel raised his hand to the projection window, the movie stopped.

"Huh? What's up? What'd you do, Riku?" the redhead asked.

"_I'm in love."_

Roxas, being only a few short inches from Axel, easily heard what Riku said. This peaked the blonde's interest and he turned his head to the phone.

"Hm? Really?" the photographer continued. "Like, actually head-over-heels in love?"

"_Yeah."_

"Oh? So who's the lucky guy or girl?" Axel noticed Roxas had come closer, listening. The photographer didn't mind this. Riku falling in love was a juicy bit of gossip.

"_Sora Hikari."_

Roxas first reaction was anger and then it slowly faded and was replaced by surprise. Axel was in shock as well.

"Seriously?"

"_Seriously, Ax! I've been in and out of bars all week trying to get laid and I couldn't… you know… get_ it_up. And today in the elevator there was this guy there standing next to me and I couldn't help but look at him out of boredom. Then all of a sudden I feel something happening. I thought I was finally getting back in the game, but when I looked harder at the guy's face I realized that he reminded me of Sora."_

Axel laughed. "Nice going, Zohan."(1)

"_Who?"_

"Nothing, nothing. He's just a character in a movie."

"_Oh," _Riku paused. _"So what do you think I should do? I thought about asking Seph about it first—"_

"Your _**psycho manager**_!? Riku! He might say something like—"

"'_Break their legs, drag them to bed and have your way with them until they like it, Riku,'" _Riku said in his Sephiroth-imitation voice.

"I was gonna say 'kill them.' You know, that whole 'If-I-Can't-Have-You-No-One-Will' Thing, but… uh… your idea is-- that's… that's disturbing, Riku. That's just… You've got some problems."

"Seph's_ got some problems," _Riku said defensively. _"But anyway, I was going to talk to him but he's hardly been around. Probably out screwing Cloudybear."_

It took only milliseconds for Roxas to figure that 'Cloudybear' meant 'Cloud.'

"What!?" the blonde exclaimed, appalled. Sure, he had thought that it _could_be possible for Cloud's recent and frequent absences were due to a special person and Roxas _did_notice that Cloud had been more tolerant of Sephiroth's presence, but still! SERIOUSLY!?

"_What was that?" _Riku asked.

"Oh nothing!" Axel covered up. He shot a cautious look at Roxas. "I'm watching a movie, so you might here stuff." The photographer went back on topic. "Well, about Sora, why don't you just swing by his place and make up with him?"

"He will not! Give me that!"" Roxas said, snatching the phone from Axel's hands.

"You've been with _how_ many girls and guys and _that's _how you want to confess to my brother!?" he shouted to Riku over the phone.

"_Roxas?"_ The model sounded just as surprised as Axel was. _"What are you doing with Ax?"_

"Nevermind that," Roxas said quickly. "If you want to show Sora that you absolutely, without-a-doubt, completely love him, then I demand you do better than that!"

The blonde heard Riku's soft laughter through the phone. _"Really? What do you have in mind then?"

* * *

_

"Sora!" Roxas called. "You here?"

"Over here!" Sora called from the couch. The brunette glanced at the clock, which was set above him. "It's 1:10 in the afternoon. What were you and Axel doing?"

"Axel was telling me that Channel 5 has invited you, Riku and him for an interview on the Sunrise News with Aeris Reihn." Roxas went into the living room and plopped down beside his brother.

"Wha--? Really?" Sora said, looking at him. "Me, Riku and Axel?"

"Yup. They want to discuss the photos with you all personally."

"Wow. What did Cloud say?"

"I dunno, we couldn't get ahold of him. We—uhh…" Roxas turned red. "I tried his cell phone—the one that he's supposed to keep on him at all times—and… I…"

"Hm?" Sora cocked his head to the side curiously. "What?"

"I _think_ Cloud answered, but I… couldn't really hear him properly 'cause…"

"Because?"

"And I think I heard Sephiroth also."

"_Sephiroth!?_"

"Yeah… and there was…. this weird… _panting_—" Both brothers turned bright, bright red.

Roxas quickly changed the subject. "But anyway, I'm sure Cloud will definitely approve of it. The interview will be on the 7:00 AM Monday Sunrise News. They want you to be there at 6:30 AM though."

"Got it," Sora said. He leaned back into the sofa. "So how was your date with Axel?" he asked.

"Oh, it was fine—howdidyouknowitwasadate!?" Roxas panicked.

Sora beamed at him. "I can do twin telepathy too, Roxas," he teased. "Plus, the fact that he was at our house at 7:00 in the morning just to see you kind of helped."

"Idiot. I'll hit him for that…" Roxas mumbled. "And we're not twins, Sora…" he added.

"I know…" the brunette looked at him. "So?"

"So what?"

"So how was your date?" Sora asked this with genuine interest.

"You didn't tell me about yours, I'm not telling you about mine!"

"You knew that we did it!" 'It,' of course, meaning 'sex.'

"I had to find that out on my own, Sora. You didn't tell me."

"I hinted!"

"Fine," Roxas said. "We watched a movie, we got cozy, we ate-- that's all I'm telling you, Sora! When did you get to be such a nosy person?"

"When did you and Axel become an item?" his brother countered.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at him. Sora did the same.

* * *

[Monday, 6:34 AM]

Sora looked nervously from the stage and then back to the cameras, his heart thumping loudly in his ears. The brunette breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm himself down. Roxas was at his side. Cloud was next to him as well. He finally answered his phone late last night and he agreed to accompany them to the TV studio.

"Sora!" a hand slapped his back lightly. Sora turned and saw Riku smiling at him.

"Hey!" the older model said.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said. His heartrate sped and he felt happy when he saw Riku again. After a while, Sora looked down at his feet, shifting his weight from foot to foot. It would be too obvious that they had been together if Sora couldn't keep his eyes off him.

'That's right,' Sora reminded himself. 'We're not supposed to act as if we were a couple. C'mon, Sora…' The brunette took a deep breath.

"You nervous?" Riku asked.

"A little," the brunette admitted. "But not as nervous as I am with photoshoots. I'll be fine," he assured him.

Axel walked into the studio seconds later, yawning. "Why'd I agree to this? It's way too damn early…" he mumbled to himself. He saw them all and greeted them.

Ten minutes before 7:00, the reporter, Aeris Reihn, asked for Riku, Sora and Axel to sit on the set. There were three chairs added to the news set in addition the Miss Reihn's. They all sat down.

Sora stole a glance at Riku before the cameraman started the countdown.

"And we're on in five… four… three…" he stopped speaking and began mouthing the words, "two… one." He pointed at Miss Reihn.

"Today on the Sunrise News we have two famous models, Riku Yorushi and Sora Hikari as well as world famous photographer, Axel Lea!" Miss Reihn announced.

Riku smiled, Sora waved his hand a little and Axel beamed.

The reporter turned to them. "Well, the first question goes to Mr. Lea. Mr. Lea, I'm guessing it was you who thought up the theme for the photoshoot, yes?"

"Correct," Axel said, smiling.

"Could you tell us a little bit about it?"

"Yes, the photoshoot was about an artwork, played by Sora, who is being stolen by a phantom thief, Riku."

"And how did you decide on these models to portray your work and why the use of a live person to act as a work of art?"

"To answer your first question: I had been thinking of photographing Riku for some time now as a favor for a friend, though—let's face it he's been doing quite well on his own. But I just so happened to be thumbing through a magazine and I saw Sora's face. I figured what a good contrast their faces and expressions were and that I could use that to my advantage. Everything kind of came together from there.

"Now to answer your second question: I decided on having Sora portray a living work of art because it's an interesting concept to actually add life—real life—to artwork. And I realized that the photoshoot could really take off if I went with that vibe."

"Great, great," Aeris nodded. She turned to Sora, "Mr. Hikari, if I am correct, you've just started your modeling career about a year ago?"

"Yes," Sora answered.

"Might you share how it was working with Mr. Yorushi?"

"Well, it was…" Sora thought for a moment to find the words. "It was… scary because Riku Yorushi was a much better model than I was, so I was worried that I wouldn't be able to model as well as he could. I was scared that I would be terrible."

"But you weren't," Riku said.

"Not at all," Axel added.

Sora felt his cheeks turn hot at the praise. "Th-thanks," he managed.

"So, Mr. Yorushi, how was working with Mr. Hikari for you?"

"Interesting," Riku answered. "The photoshoot was very unique and I had to admit it was nice getting close to someone so cute."

Sora's cheeks burned hotter.

Miss Reihn laughed. "So what do you think of the rumors that you and Mr. Hikari are an item, Mr. Yorushi?"

"Just rumors. That's all," Riku said.

"But in the photos, there is an evident—how would you say this?—chemistry between you and Mr. Hikari through your close contact and Mr. Hikari's facial expressions."

"Yes, I knew that would happen," Axel said. "I did want an element of sexiness in the photo. My muse wished for it and I knew Riku could give it what with his… experiences...."

Riku placed his hand over his mouth to hide his grin.

"But Mr. Yorushi, you and Mr. Hikari never saw more of each other after that?"

"No," Riku said, he said shaking his head. "We hung out a bit at Ax's mansion, but nothing hap…" He trailed off and became silent. Axel, Sora and Miss Reihn turned to him.

"Yes, Mr. Yorushi?" the reporter compelled a little.

Riku looked elsewhere, as if in thought.

"Mr. Yorushi?" Miss Reihn asked again.

He shut his eyes and took a deep breath—slowly breathing in and then exhaling. Suddenly he stood up from his seat, startling Miss Reihn and Sora.

"Everyone!" he said loudly and looking right into the camera. "I have an announcement to make!" Riku cleared his throat. "I will no longer be living up to my various assortment of names such as 'Manwhore,' 'Gigolo,' 'Immoral Son-of-a-Bitch' or, my personal favorite, 'Father of Innumerable Children' which is totally incorrect and mistaken because I always use protection. Unless it's with virgins," Riku added with a devious grin. "You may be wondering what fostered this change in direction, but in all honestly I'd rather not say and it's fun letting you all figure it out. But I will say this to the newfound influx of women—and men—trying to steal Sora Hikari's heart." The silver-haired model pointed to Sora, who stared baffled at Riku as he spoke and flicked his eyes nervously from the seventeen-year-old to the numerous cameras.

"Sora Hikari will not be available to you today, tomorrow, the next or any day after that," Riku continued. "In fact, he will not be available to you at any time, so I respectfully ask you to give up on him." (2)

Sora's jaw dropped, his eyes as big as saucers.

'Did… did Riku just say what I thought he said!?' the brunette thought in disbelief.

Before the reporter could say anything else, Riku grabbed Sora's wrist and hauled him offstage.

"Wha--? Ri-Riku!" the younger model stammered.

"M-Mr. Yorushi!" Miss Reihn began.

Something small, perhaps a ball, dropped onto the set and with a bright flash of light began filling the room with smoke quickly. Sora didn't see who dropped it, but hearing Axel's loud laughter kind of helped him figure it out.

Immediately, the people on the set scrambled around, trying to find Miss Reihn to see if she was all right, trying to find the models, trying to put out the smoke, calling the fire department.

Despite the decreased visibility, Riku led Sora offstage without difficulty.

They passed Cloud and Roxas, who were close enough to see them through the smoke. Much to Sora's complete and absolute surprise, his younger brother stepped out of their way, pushing Cloud aside as he did so.

"Roxas, what are you—?" their manager began, but Roxas ignored him.

"R-Roxas!?" But Riku gave Sora no time to ask questions as he broke into a run and took the brunette with him.

"Riku, wait! What are you doing!?" The younger model asked.

They ran out through the stuido doors reserved for fire-escape and down the hallway.

Riku said nothing, but as they continued to run Sora noticed that they were heading to the parking lot. Riku took him to a limo the brunette recognized as Axel's, took out the keys and unlocked it.

The air-condition had been running, so it was cool when Riku asked Sora to get inside and shut the door behind him. Riku peeked out the window, looking to see if they'd been pursued.

"What are we doing in here?" Sora asked, sitting on the carseat and watching Riku.

"Wouldn't it be more romantic if we're alone together?" The silver-haired model said with a slightly crooked smile.

"Romantic?" The younger model asked as Riku moved next to him on the seat. Sora faced him nervously, one leg bent on the seat, the other leg hanging and with his back to the limo door.

"Sora, I love you," he said, locking his gaze onto his. The brunette looked as if he could not believe that he had said it, so Riku said it again. "I love you." This time he said it quietly, gently.

Like he really meant it.

"Sora," he said, placing his hands on the door at either side of the brunette's head. Sora could feel his heart banging hard in his ribcage, his cheeks flushed red and his shoulders squared. "Sora, I want no one else but you. I want to wake up tomorrow, have you by my side, and only think of you. Always." Riku paused, hoping that the words Roxas told him to recite for Sora would make the brunette understand how much he loved him. "So Sora…" he leaned farther, until he was only inches from Sora's face, "…will you love me, too?"

The brunette looked at him without saying anything for what felt like eternities to Riku. He felt his inside turning with his first love-induced anxiety.

Then Sora looked away and to the silver-haired model saw sparkling trails of tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Sora!" Riku could not believe himself, but he actually _fretted_. "Sora, what's wrong?"

The younger model hastily wiped his tears away. "Id…"

"Huh?"

"...Idiot…"

Riku blinked, taken aback.

"How…" Sora began, hastily wiping his tears away, "how can you expect me to refuse you… when you've practically told everyone already and when I've… when I've always been in love with you?"

The silver-haired model felt a relieved smile cross his lips. "I know. I'm sorry for putting you in such unfavorable circumstances." He kissed Sora's cheek, unbothered by the salty tears.

"Sora," he murmured. The brunette could feel Riku's lips caressing his hot skin as he spoke.

When Riku said those words it felt as if something had been lifted of the Sora's chest. He couldn't stop crying—crying because he was so happy. The younger model never thought that this would happen.

Riku Yorushi confessing to him in a private place so that only he could hear.

It was beyond anything Sora thought could ever happen to him.

"Come on Sora, stop crying," Riku said softly. He moved between the brunette's legs, circled his arms around him and pulled him close. "It's not sexy at all," the older model joked.

Sora laughed weakly. He buried his head into Riku's chest, savoring the touch.

"I love you," the younger model whispered.

Riku smiled and kissed the nape of his neck. His hand traveled down to Sora's waist, felt for the end of his shirt and dipped underneath it. The brunette shivered.

"Riku, what are you doing?" Sora asked. Riku's hand ran down his sides and caught the zipper of his pants.

"What do you think I'm doing?" The silver-haired teenager smirked, unzipping the younger model's pants.

Sora turned dark, dark red. "In… In Axel's _car!?_"

"Why not?" Riku discarded his own shirt quickly. "And this time we're going to do this properly."

Sora could not understand how having sex in someone else's car was having sex properly.

Riku caught his confused, flustered look and chuckled. "I meant we're going to start and end with 'I love you,' Sora," he explained. His hands worked the brunette's pants off his body and leaned over to nip his ear affectionately with his teeth.

"I love you," he whispered.

The way he said those words made Sora feel as if his body caught fire. He was hotter. Much hotter than when they were in _Hollow Bastion_—it was harder to think. But Sora could think enough. Enough to loosely wrap his arms around Riku's neck, enough to turn his head towards him and moan tenderly,

"I love you, too."

* * *

With two of the three guests off stage and with the fire department bursting in, the newscast had to end and so Roxas and Cloud decided to head back to Cloud's condo early. The younger Hikari had explained to Cloud that Riku Yorushi meant well and that Sora would come back by nightfall unharmed. Cloud did not like this at all, but he figured that Roxas wouldn't put his own brother in danger so he reluctantly left the TV studio.

"Explain to me why are you coming with us again, Mr. Lea?" Cloud asked.

"Because my car's in use," Axel said, happily. He was sitting in the backseat and easily leaned forward to rest his weight on Roxas' seat (the passenger seat.)

Roxas—who had asked Cloud to let them take Axel back to their condo—nodded as if to tell his manager that the redhead was telling the truth. Though, Cloud didn't miss that his cheeks had gone red.

"And we have to take you driver too?" Cloud asked him.

Axel's chauffer, Luxord, was sitting on the carseat next to the redhead and shuffling his cards on his lap idly. It was odd that if Axel's car was in use that Luxord wouldn't be in it.

"Yup! My car is in complete and total use!" Axel said.

Cloud did _not_ like the sound of that.

"Don't worry!" The photographer said, seeing Cloud's uncomfortable look. "Luxord and I will take a taxi to where it is and pick it up later."

"That's not what I'm worried about…" the former model said.

"Ah, thanks, Luxord," Axel said, taking five cards Luxord had offered to him. The redhead turned to Roxas. "Hey shorty, wanna play poker?"

"You are not teaching Roxas how to gamble!" Cloud said, turning away from the road and glaring at Axel.

"Fine, fine."

* * *

[Three months later…]

"Oh my god," Sora said, looking out the window with dread. "They're already out there."

"Seriously?" Riku peeked through the blinds of the restaurant. He squinted to prevent the multitudes of flashes from blinding his eyes. There was a crowd of paparazzi snapping pictures just outside their window. "Damn, you've gotta admit, they're fast."

"How do they know where we go? Isn't this a violation of our privacy?"

"Apparently it's not a problem for them…"

Since Riku and Sora had been dating, hordes of paparazzi followed them everywhere, asking about their relationship, taking pictures.

"You think they'd have the decency to at least let us order our appetizers before swarming outside the restaurant…" Sora crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "What do we do?"

"Well, first we eat," Riku said. "And I think they're smart enough to cover the back also so..."

"I guess…?"

"…we go out the front." The silver-haired model finished. "And besides, we're parked in the front anyway."

They finished their dinner, trying not to pay attention to the growing crowd's noise outside. Bystanders, what with the flashing cameras and simply because there was a crowd present, had joined the congregation outside the restaurant.

Though Sora had sort of gotten used to them, he still found it a bit uncomfortable. Riku was well-used to the attention and, in fact, enjoyed it.

"Shall we go?" Riku said as Sora ate the last morsel of dessert, a large chocolate lava cake.

"Mm-hm," Sora nodded.

Riku paid and soon they were on their way. The models took a deep breath as they stepped out the door and braced themselves.

"Riku Yorushi! Mr. Yorushi over here!"

"Mr. Hikari!"

"How was your date?"

"Do you two come here often?"

"Would you like to say a few words about your relationship?"

Out of the buzz of voices, those were the questions that Sora could make out. Despite the fact that he was a model, the countless flashing lights were starting to get on his nerves. He tried to focus on looking ahead and keeping silent.

"Could you kiss for us, Mr. Hikari?"

"Sora over here!!"

"Look this way please, Mr. Yorushi!"

"One kiss, Mr. Yorushi!"

"Kiss!"

"It's Sora Hikari!!"

"Riku Yorushiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!"

"Can you give us a kiss, please!"

"Kiss, kiss!"

"Kiss!"

Pushed to his limit by the noise of it all, the brunette grabbed Riku's head and pulled him into a heated kiss. Sora heard Riku give a muffled yip surprise, but he wasn't slow to kiss him back. Instantly, the crowd quieted down (save for the homosexual fan girls who squealed with delight and the increase of camera shutters clicking.)

Fifteen seconds later, Sora pulled away.

"There!" the brunette said. "You've got your kissy picture, so move it!" He gripped Riku's wrist and yanked him through the crowd. After pushing their way through the pack of people, Sora and Riku broke into a run. They heard the crowd stampeding after them, asking questions, snapping pictures, squealing. The two models had planned to go back to Riku's place, but Sora thought that would be too easy for the paparazzi to figure out and decided to make a run for it and see where that would get them.

Riku was beyond giddy. Between breaths he was laughing. "I can't believe you did that!" he said to Sora.

Sora grinned.

'Ooh, I'm getting to be a bad influence on him,' Riku thought, grinning himself.

"Hey! Sora!" The silver-haired teenager called his attention. He leaned close to the brunette and whispered something into his ear. Sora laughed a little.

"All right!" he agreed.

They both turned.

"WE'RE GONNA GO TO A HOTEL AND DO KINKY, SEXUALLY CHALLENGING ACTS!!" The two models yelled to the crowd at the top of their lungs.

They turned their heads ahead and ran full speed down the street, laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**(1)Zohan,**_** an Israeli counter-terrorist from the movie, **_**You Don't Mess with the Zohan. **_**The connection between Zohan and Riku is that Zohan also slept around a lot but when he (Zohan) fell in love with a Palestinian girl he couldn't hold an erection with other women and that was how Zohan realized that he loved her.**

**(2)**"_**Sora Hikari will not be available to you today, tomorrow, the next or any day after that. [...] In fact, he will not be available to you at any time, so I respectfully ask you to give up on him."**_** All right, I'll give my props. I kinda paraphrased this line from **_**Twilight**_** because I really, really loved it. ^///^ But I'm not a full-blown **_**Twilight**_** fan, I only read the first book. I never got around to reading the second book because Edward wasn't in it for most of the time. So, boo. ^.^**

**Well, the SoraRiku drama of this fic is just about done! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! *BOWS DEEPLY* Though, I'm thinking about adding two extra chapters after this but I'm not really sure. The first being AkuRoku and the second being how Cloud and Sephiroth got together. I'm still iffy about the second one, but I'll definitely make the AkuRoku one since I feel as if I owe it to **_**YaoiLovingJew**_** (plus **_**YaoiLovingJew **_**gave me a pretty good idea.) But I'll be sad because most of the people who're reading this are all RikuSora fans so they won't review the AkuRoku chapter and thus I will not have as much reviews. T.T Oh well… I WILL WRITE! Yeah! XP**

**You know, it always seems like Axel's forcing Roxas to do stuff. :-P Darn, I think Axel and Roxas' little date was depicted better than Sora and Riku's. Well, this just proves that I can't be rushed, people. Boo… that sucks. I wish I could be a fast writer but apparently I can't. **

**I didn't like Sora's denial. Didn't like it… But apparently that's where my muse took me and luckily it didn't last and you guys didn't have to hear him go emo about it for long!**

**About the ending. I wanted Sora to be slightly more aggressive. (It's my way of making up for that weak-minded denial phase he was going through in this chapter.) I wanted him to lead Riku for once instead of the other way around, even for a little while. Three months into their official relationship, Sora's already well settled with Riku's public acts of affection and he's no longer very shy about open romance, which is why he didn't have too much of a problem kissing Riku and saying sexual nonsenses in front of a crowd. :) They're happy! Yay! I didn't want Sora to be too shy at being public about his romance with Riku for too long, then that'd make it too much like Roxas and Axel's. And Roxas will never get over Axel's antics (unless Axel says his name the right way.) They'll be a cute, dysfunctional couple forEVER!!!!**

**Oh, and please review! I want to know what you people thought about my ending. I felt kinda iffy about it. Like it wasn't epic enough or something. But maybe that's because I'm just nervous. ^_^ Review please!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY FANFIC! Please look forward to my next chapter!**

_**--|Corrosive Moon|**_


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter title's called the 'My Boyfriend Series' because it's made up of five short stories. I thought about making just one big story, but honestly I had too much fun plotting and ended up making multiple stories. So I thought to myself: 'What the hell, it's my chapter. I can do what I wants with it.' I added a RikuSora chapter for those RikuSora fans who ventured into this chapter even though I said it was strictly AkuRoku previously! Love ya lots, all you brave RikuSora fans! :)**

**Oh, and if the stories seem a little rushed, they were meant to be short stories… so… Yeah. I'll try my best to not make it seem as if they were rushed! Really! I will!**

**There were many reviews for the last chapter that I knew if I wanted to answer you all it'd take up too much space, so I'll just give all the reviewers a great, big, general THANK YOU!!!!!!!

* * *

**

_**Chapter 7: My Boyfriend**_

_Story1: My Jealous Boyfriend (Riku and Sora)_

_Story2: My Boyfriend Drives me Crazy (Axel and Roxas)_

_Story3: My Jealous Boyfriend (Axel and Roxas)_

_Story4: My Boyfriend Can Really Multitask! (Axel and Roxas)_

_Story5: My Official Boyfriend and Me (Axel and Roxas)

* * *

_

_My Jealous Boyfriend (Riku and Sora)_

Riku was present at Cloud Strife's Condo/The Hikari Twin's Second Home almost everyday and he had a knack for showing up when Sora was alone. Sora was beginning to think that Riku had some sort of secret, Boyfriend ESP that tingled whenever it sensed that Sora was by himself.

Today was no exception.

Cloud and Roxas were both gone by 10:00 AM. Cloud because he was meeting with another photographer who wished to photograph Roxas and Sora (and to meet up with Sephiroth afterwards, though Cloud would never admit it.) Roxas because he was on another secret date with Axel.

At 10:12 AM, the door opened.

"Hey Riku!" Sora called from the kitchen.

"Hey," Riku said, coming in. The brunette had given him the key to their apartment a few weeks earlier (with much resistance from Cloud and Roxas.) The silver-haired teenager grinned at Sora's apron--a cute orange one with yellow stars on it. The silver-haired teenager went up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Cute apron," he said, pressing a kiss to Sora's nape and inhaling the brunette's sweet scent while he was at it.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked.

"Making sandwiches," Sora answered simply. "I just finished." They were simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

Riku caught something in the corner of his eye. A bouquet of flowers in a vase that he had never seen before.

"What's with the flowers?" the older model asked.

"Oh," Sora followed his gaze to the bouquet. "They're from Zexion."

Zexion definitely sounded like a boy's name.

"Who?" Riku asked, raising a brow suspiciously.

"Zexion Alabasta," Sora answered, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "He's the photographer for… umm… _Port Royal_. He photographed me once—_RIKU!!_" Sora protested as Riku grabbed the vase of flowers the neck and dumped it into the garbage can. "Riku, those were a gift! You can't just throw gifts a—mmph!"

Riku pressed his lips against the younger model's, effectively silencing him. Sora, though loving the contact, pulled away out of surprise.

"Riku, wait—" the brunette began.

The silver-haired teenager crushed their lips together again, hot and demanding a response. His hands were like solid rock on Sora's hips and held the younger model to him.

"If you want flowers," Riku said seriously as he moved his mouth away, "then _I'll _give you flowers or whatever else you want. So don't accept gifts from other people."

It took Sora several seconds to figure out Riku's strange behavior.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" he said.

"Me? Jealous? As if," Riku snapped too quickly and moved away from Sora entirely. Then he flashed a dazzling grin. "_I'm _perfect. Why in the world would I jealous of mere, mortal human beings?"

He glanced at Sora, who had a grin growing on his face and was completely unconvinced.

"Stop that, Sora, I'm not jealous!"

"Yes, you are," Sora said, grinning as wide as ever.

"You seem to be enjoying my newfound discomfort," the silver-haired model came closer to him, raising a brow.

The younger model giggled. "I hardly get to see you get so worked up over something."

"You're very mean," Riku said, boxing Sora in by placing his hands on either side of him on the counter. Though a little intimidated, the brunette did not back down.

"You're jealous," he retorted.

"Shush." Riku pressed Sora onto the kitchen counter and kissed him deeply. Sora felt the silver-haired teenager grind his hips against his and the sweet friction sent waves of pleasure down his spine. Sora fiddled behind him for the tie of the apron—

Riku's hand snapped to his wrist.

"No," he said. "Leave it on."

"But Riku!" the brunette protested. "It's… this apron is… embarrassing…"

"That's too bad, Sora," Riku said, feeling under the apron for the clasp of the smaller boy's pants with a wicked grin, "because I'm quite fond of it."

* * *

_Story2: My Boyfriend Drives Me Crazy_

[About 3 ½ months after Sora and Riku started dating.]

'I'm going to kill him…' Roxas seethed.

Here he was, sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant, dressed in a white, lacey, absolutely _girly _dress. He also wore a blonde wig with curls that cascaded down to his waist, make up to make himself seem at least seventeen, a bra and high heels which he ONLY agreed to wear because it would make him seem taller. All in all, he felt _absolutely __**ridiculous. **_

Because of their unusual circumstances, Axel and Roxas could only have their public dates incognito. It was their first public date and the two had argued long and hard over whom would be disguised as the girl. Unfortunately, Roxas' facial features were the most effeminate of the two--despite Axel's slim hips--and thus the model was an ideal candidate for the dress.

_Click! _Axel snapped a quick photo of him with an expensive, light-weight digital camera that he took with him at all times.

Roxas glared at taller man. The photographer's disguise didn't have to be as elaborate as the smaller boy's. His hair had been temporarily dyed black, straightened and tied into a low ponytail. As this was a high-class restaurant, Axel was wearing a very dashing suit. On any other day, Roxas would have been dazed by the taller man's appearance. Tonight he was just too angry, and the fact that his bra (filled with false B-cup boobs, by the way) chaffed his shoulders every time he moved his arm did not help either.

Axel saw his gaze and grinned as he tucked his camera into his inner suit pocket. "You look good, Shorty," he said, his eyes running down Roxas' figure approvingly.

"I feel like an idiot!" Roxas growled.

"Ah, ah, ah!" the photographer waved a disapproving finger at him. "Ladies don't growl, _Roxanne._"

The model gritted his teeth and fisted his hands underneath the table. Of course! Further emasculation via name-calling!

Perfect! Just perfect…

Axel gave him a sympathetic look. "I wasn't kidding when I said you looked good," he said, as if trying to make amends.

Roxas felt his heart sink a little. "Does that mean you would have liked it better if I was a girl?"

"No. Never." The photographer said this with a rare, serious voice, but he quickly reverted back.

"But that dress does look very cute on you," he said, grinning. Roxas sighed, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the waiter coming towards them.

"Your appetizers, sir," the waiter said.

The rest of the dinner passed by uneventful. Despite that, Roxas couldn't help but enjoy himself. He liked being able to be with Axel in public (even if it was in disguise.) In all honesty, it was kind of thrilling. They were a teenager-and-legal-adult, seven-years-apart, gay couple, and they were dating right under the public's nose.

When they were done, Axel—like a proper gentleman—paid the bill and they left. It was cold out, so Roxas donned a ladys' fur coat Axel made him wear for the evening.

"Luxord will take you back to the condo," the photographer said as they walked back to the parkinglot. "There's a change of clothes in the back for you."

"What about you?" Roxas asked.

"I'll take a cab." Axel's mansion was closer to the restaurant than Roxas' apartment. "Oh yeah, Riku'll need that bra back."

"_Riku!?_ This is _his_ bra?" Roxas pointed to the undergarment underneath his dress, trying to suppress a snicker.

"Yeah, it's one of his trophy bras from his hot hooker friend—"

"_OH MY GOD!!!"_ Roxas shouted so loud Axel jumped. "HOW COULD YOU LET ME _WEAR_ THIS!? Ax—You--! OH MY _**GOD!!**__"_ The model drew his arms close to him and shuddered. "EW! Ax-_el!_" He whined, looking oh-so-cute as he writhed with disgust.

"Not so loudly, Shorty, we're supposed to be keeping a low profile," Axel reminded him, grinning at his boyfriend's adorable display of revulsion. "And I made sure to wash it before I gave it to you, just so you know."

"Ugh! I'm gonna get a disease!!"

"You will not," the photographer said offhandedly. He patted Roxas' head. "Now calm down."

"Why couldn't you just buy one at the store!?" The model half-whined, half-shouted.

"Why would I do that if Riku had, like, ten of them lying around?"

"Why do I love you?" Roxas asked, more to himself than Axel.

"Because I'm sexy, rich and famous!" Axel answered.

The younger Hikari sighed.

Axel's limousine pulled up next to them. The photographer opened the door for him. Roxas was about to climb in when he realized he almost forgot to say good night.

"Good night, Axel," he said, turning to him.

The redhead smiled, and then he leaned down and placed his lips over Roxas'. The model welcomed the kiss with enthusiasm, rolling his weight to the balls of his feet and kissing back. Axel's hands were on him, feeling his body through the dress. His shoulder, his waist, his thigh. Roxas had his hands on Axel, too. The smaller model wiggled his arms between Axel's and reached for his head, running his hands through his smooth, straightened hair and wishing for the fiery spikes he was used to.

Roxas was hot in his dress despite the cold weather. He craved more of Axel's touch. Roxas thrusted his hips forward, against the photographer's body.

Axel became unresponsive. The redhead drew back his lips.

"Axel?" Roxas asked. The taller man pulled away from him. "What's wrong?"

For a split second, he saw what looked to be… discomfort on Axel's face. But the photographer quickly recovered.

"Nothing!" he said, flashing a grin and waving a hand dismissively. "Now get in the car, Shorty! Your manager wouldn't like it if you got home too late, right?" Axel placed his hand on the small of Roxas' back and pushed him towards the car. "Call me when you get home! I'd like to know if you weren't maimed or kidnapped or something!"

"Right," Roxas answered and uneasily got in the car.

"'Night, Roxas!"

"Good night, Axel," Roxas said, and Axel shut the door for him.

There was a set of clothes for him to change in, as Axel had said earlier. The chauffer rolled up the dark-tinted window that separated the driver's side from the backseats and Roxas gratefully changed into regular, boys' clothes.

* * *

When he got to Cloud's condo that night, Roxas couldn't keep his mind off of Axel's sudden halt in their make-out session.

Why would he stop?

It didn't feel bad, did it? Sure, Roxas was certainly inexperienced, but he couldn't have been so terrible at kissing that Axel would stop responding entirely.

'Wait,' Roxas stopped himself. 'When exactly did Axel stop kissing me?'

It was when he bucked his hips to him, physically insinuating that he wanted to go further than second base.

Axel didn't want to go further with their relationship?

'Maybe he's waiting until I'm legal,' Roxas thought. 'Or maybe until I'm at least a little older…'

Despite that resolution, more questions formed in Roxas' mind.

But would their large age difference really affect Axel that much? Enough to stop a very nice lip-lock completely?

The model couldn't figure out why this would bother him so much. It seemed natural for Axel to want to hesitate in a relationship with someone so young. And yet, Roxas found himself disliking that. Oddly enough, he wanted the redhead to go further with him.

Roxas scratched the back of his head as he entered the condo, wondering if he had a secret whore-ish self buried in his subconscious.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora called from the kitchen as Roxas entered. "How was your… you know…" He lowered his voice. From that, Roxas figured that Cloud—who didn't know of Roxas and Axel's relationship--must still be in the condo.

"Fine," Roxas said.

"If 'fine' is all you can say about it, it probably wasn't," came Riku's voice from the couch. Roxas turned to him, but he wasn't surprised. Riku was a common sight in Cloud's condo now.

"Hey Riku," the younger Hikari greeted. For a moment, he thought of asking Riku about Axel's strange behavior. The older model certainly knew Axel longer than Roxas did. Roxas could ask him if their large age difference bothered Axel so much.

The blonde model pushed the thought back down. Axel was his boyfriend. If Roxas wanted to question him about something, then he should ask him straight out instead of meandering around his friends for an answer.

His phone rang. Roxas took it out and looked at the caller ID. It was Axel.

"Hey," Roxas answered.

"_Hey yourself, Shorty! I thought I told you to call me when you got home!" _came Axel's voice.

"Relax Axel, I'm fine," the blonde model said, walking back out the door to have some privacy. He thought about asking Axel over the phone, but he felt that this topic was something that should be discussed face-to-face.

"_Great! Oh, hey! What're you doin' next week?"_

"Um, I don't think Cloud has us doing anything…" Roxas thought for a while.

"_Good! 'Cause we're going out again!"_

"So soon?"

"_Yup!"_

Roxas leaned back on the wall a little and sighed, though on the inside he was kind of happy that Axel wanted to spend so much time with him.

"All right, where are we going?"

"_It's a surprise!"_

'_**Axel'**_ plus '_**surprise'**_ equaled '_**trouble and emotional pain'**_ in Roxas' mind, but nonetheless he answered, "Sure."

"_Awesome! See you next Saturday then!"_

"Wait, what I am wearing?"

"_Hmmm… that's a surprise too! Oh, but you'll need to keep Riku's bra!"_

"Axel!"

The photographer laughed and hung up.

Roxas sighed again, pocketed his cell phone and entered the condo.

* * *

Though it was mid November, there was already an ice rink set up in Midgar Park since the cold, winter weather had set in early. It was here did Axel chose their next date.

The photographer effortlessly executed a perfect triple axel on the ice, landing gracefully on his right foot. He turned around and let the momentum carry him backwards. Axel looked to the edge of the rink (to the dasherboard) and—although he half-tried to muffle it—let out a laugh.

"Shut up!" Roxas shouted, glaring at him. His lost his grip on the dasherboard momentarily and scrambled to regain his hold. The blonde model once again found himself in girls' clothing and a wig. He wore a white shirt under a pink-and-chocolate-brown Alpine Hoodie, and a denim skirt with long, thick leggings that were swallowed by his ice skates AKA Winter Blades of Death.

"Come on, Shorty, let go of the edge," Axel coaxed. The photographer had a blonde wig on, with the top half tied back and he wore a red-and-black long sleeve and denim jeans. His camera was stuffed in his pockets today, but he did snap a couple pictures of Roxas before they got on the ice.

"No!" The younger Hikari clung to the dasherboard.

Axel skated to his side. "I thought you said you rollerbladed before," he said.

"Yeah, _rollerbladed_. On _stable, warm _concrete with _safe_ rollerblades!"

"Ice skating isn't that much different."

"Is too! Look at these things, Ax—Abel," Roxas remembered Axel's false name. "I'm skating on _knives!_"

"They are not knives, Shorty." The photographer rolled his eyes.

"They're flat, metal objects with a sharpened edge! They're knives!"

"Fine, fine." Axel raised hands in his defense. "But you should at least _try_ skating. You know, since we're at a ice skating rink 'n all. Come on." The photographer held out his hand to him.

Roxas hesitated for a moment before he removed one hand from the dasherboard and took Axel's hand. The photographer smiled and gently tugged the blonde away from the edge. Roxas' hands clamped around his arm the moment he left the dasherboard. Axel couldn't stop the grin from spreading on his face.

"Shut up," Roxas muttered.

"What? You cling like a kitten—it's adorable."

The younger Hikari blushed hotly, but he said nothing and kept his eyes on his skates.

Axel skated backwards as he tugged Roxas along. When they reached halfway to the center of the rink, the taller man stopped them. They were far enough from the dasherboard.

"All right, Shorty, let go," he said.

"No…" the blonde said miserably.

"Do you really think I'm going to let anything happen to you?"

"Yes. And then you'll laugh 'cause you're evil…"

Roxas had a valid point. But nonetheless, Axel wiggled his fingers underneath the smaller boy's hand.

"Axel, no!" Roxas protested.

"I'm just going to let you stand by yourself," the photographer said gently. "I'll be right here."

The blonde reluctantly let Axel pry his fingers off his arm and let go. Miraculously, he didn't fall and impale himself on his skates as he had thought. The taller man skated a circle around him, wearing a smirk that obviously stated 'I told you nothing would happen.'

Roxas ignored it and focused his attention on his skates. He knew for sure that the moment he took his eyes off them they would find a way to stab him in the back (literally.)

He heard Axel skate towards him. "Okay, let's try actually skating," the redhead said.

"What!?" Roxas looked up at him incredulously for a millisecond before looking back at his skates.

"Your skates aren't going to hurt you, Shorty." The photographer skated around him, demonstrating. "Here, like this. It's easy."

The smaller boy refused to look up. Axel placed his hand to his cheek. Despite the cold weather it was warm. "Come on, Roxas," he said quietly.

Hesitantly, Roxas raised his gaze to Axel's face, breathing evenly to keep himself calm. "If these knife-shoes kill me, I'm coming back and haunting you forever."

"I'll keep that in mind," the older man grinned. He skated to Roxas' side. "Here," he said, taking the model's hand. Holding onto Axel's hand tightly, Roxas uneasily skated forward on his right foot.

"Good, good," Axel encouraged. "Now the other foot—it's just like walking, right?"

Roxas slid his other skate forward, relieved and surprised to find that he hadn't speared himself with his skates. He continued to skate.

"You're doing great," the photographer said. Though, Roxas' movements weren't nearly as smooth as Axel's, but he kept skating, determined to skate without wobbling so much at least.

After practicing for a while, the redhead called him again.

"Hey, Shorty."

Roxas, who had become much more comfortable with skating, looked up. The taller man held up both his hands, grinning broadly.

The model blinked, surprised. He didn't even notice when Axel let go.

"Do you still think you're skating on knife-shoes?" the photographer asked.

"Yes," Roxas said firmly. All right, so skating wasn't as life-threatening as the blonde had thought, but he certainly wasn't going to give Axel the satisfaction of admitting he was right!

The two lost track of how long they were skating, but eventually hunger prompted them to leave the ice rink.

"There's a Starbucks a couple blocks down, we can get some hot chocolate and cake there," Axel said as he walked Roxas to the ice skate rental counter. "Mmm… cake…" the photographer added.

"Sure, sounds great," The model said, carefully handed the skates to the lady at the counter and Axel did the same. "I could really use something warm right now."

It started to get dark as Axel and Roxas left the Starbucks and made their way to Axel's car. Yes, Axel did own a car. The photographer thought the limo would be too ostentatious for a public place and decided to use his car today.

Axel downed the last of his hot chocolate and dumped the empty cup into a trash can. He spotted his car parked on the sidewalk and pulled out the keys from his pocket.

"I cannot _wait_ to get this wig off…" the taller man said, breaking the silence. "It itches too much…" Axel hit the 'disarm' button, listening to the car blip in response, and unlocked the car.

"I think it looks good on you," Roxas said, opening the car door and getting into a car.

"And you look good in a skirt," the photographer grinned.

"Better than you would."

"What was that, Shorty? I think you just said that looked better in _girl's clothing_."

"Shut up, Axel…"

Axel leaned over to place the keys in the ignition. Roxas spoke up.

"Axel, wait."

"Hm?" The photographer looked at him. "What's up, Shorty?"

It was a small, quiet place. All distractions were gone. Roxas figured now would be a good time to ask.

"On our last date, why did you stop kissing me?" he asked.

"It was late, you needed to be home—" the photographer made a poor effort to cover the topic, but Roxas wouldn't have it.

"That's not it and you know it," he said stubbornly. He waited for a response from his boyfriend, but the silence was maddening.

"Why? Is it because I'm fourteen?" the blonde asked. "Because I'm so much younger than you? That's why you stopped before?" He let the questions spill out of him, and with each one his stomach became tighter.

"No! Of course not!" Axel looked a little offended. "I'm not _that_ shallow! I wouldn't care if you were thirty or ten or six even! Okay, maybe I'd care if you were six… but your current age doesn't bother me!"

Roxas felt a little relieved, but nonetheless…

"Then what is it then?" the model asked. "Why don't you want to want to…" Roxas searched for a proper euphemism, "…do it with me?"

Axel sighed and placed his elbow on the top of the steering wheel. "It's not perfect."

"What isn't?"

"Everything. It's not perfect enough." The photographer looked at him. "No proper lighting, no proper place, no way to… to completely…" he scratched his head, searching for the right words.

"But you said you liked half-baked ideas," Roxas said. "Even when you were photographing me, you didn't think it through." The model thought back to that fateful photoshoot three months ago.

"_Exactly._ I don't want to do that when the time comes!" Axel placed his palm to the blonde's cheek affectionately. "It has to perfect, just like you."

Roxas face went hot, and his stomach twisted beyond all three-dimensional ways.

"But I…" the model began, "I don't care about that." It sounded a little callous, so Roxas quickly followed through with another sentence. "For me, as long as you're with me then it'll be perfect enough. Shouldn't it be the same for you?"

Axel didn't say anything after a while. He looked out to the road, thinking.

"Take off your wig," he said finally, pulling the blonde hair off his scalp.

Roxas pulled his own wig off as Axel leaned forward and connected their lips. The kiss was deep, long and had a passionate use of tongue the younger Hikari never experienced before.

Much to Roxas' disappointment, Axel moved away again.

"Allow me one more thing, though," the photographer said.

"What is it?" The blonde asked.

"Let me make you mine on my bed." Axel turned on the car, laughing a little at Roxas' frown. "It's only, like, a seven-minute drive, you horny little deviant."

The short timespan didn't stop the ride from being torturous for the both of them. They sneaked kisses and quick caresses at stop lights and signs, and even began to remove their clothing as their impatience got the best of them.

By the time they made it to the front door, Axel was shirtless, Roxas had discarded his hoodie and his fingers were reaching for his shirt as the photographer unbuttoned the smaller boy's pants. After that, the redhead pressed Roxas to the door, nipping his neck a little, as he struggled to insert the key in the lock. The model moaned at the contact of Axel's hot tongue on his skin.

"Axel…" Roxas panted, arms around him.

"Roxas," the photographer replied. "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas…."

By the time they made it to the door of Axel's room, Roxas' bra—his second to last article of clothing-- had been discarded meters ago. Axel's pants were unbuttoned, but they were still on and he was feeling over every blissful inch of the blonde's skin.

"Axel, Xehanort from the..." Luxord opened the double doors to the hallway and stopped entirely in his tracks at the sight of the two, who hadn't noticed him come in. Axel's hand was now between Roxas' legs, making the blonde moan loudly and writhe with pleasure. Roxas' hands were around his neck--as they had been since he had stepped into Axel's mansion--as he and the photographer's lips were locked in a passionate kiss. The chauffer stared at them, wide eyed, for a few more moments before he slowly backed away and closed the double doors after him.

Roxas found the doorknob and opened it. The two stumbled (Roxas stumbling backwards and Axel forwards) as the door suddenly swung open, but Axel quickly caught them. He easily lifted the smaller boy off his feet and carried him to the bed.

The model let out a soft grunt as Axel landed between his legs, kissing the smaller boy's collarbone as he did so. Roxas felt a hot hand on the elastic band of his underwear and his breath hitched. He glanced at Axel, and the redhead met his gaze.

"Are you scared?" Axel asked him softly, concerned.

Roxas shook his head, "No."

The photographer dipped his fingers underneath the waistband and pulled the underwear off. Roxas blushed.

"Are you scared now?" Axel asked. If the smaller boy was scared, then he would stop. The redhead didn't want to frighten Roxas. Above all things, he didn't want to frighten him.

"No," the model repeated. He gripped Axel's shoulders, curled his body towards him, his cheek at the man's chest. "Please don't stop, Axel."

The redhead paused for a moment, gauging Roxas' seriousness, before he placed his mouth over the model's and leaned down, pushing him back to the bed.

"Then," Axel traveled downward, positioned one of the blonde's legs over his shoulder and kissed his inner thigh, "I won't hold back."

* * *

"I think Luxord saw us last night on the way to my room," Axel said as he set a tray of breakfast on his bed. He was fully dressed with a matching pair of sleep pants and a T-shirt.

"What makes you say that?" Roxas asked as he tugged on a pair of pants on Axel's bed. (The photographer kept a couple pairs of pants in the model's size in his home.)

"Well, when I said 'good morning' to him he didn't look me in the eye and his face turned very red."

"Ah." The blonde helped himself to some french toast. "So was last night perfect?"

"What, are you kidding? It was _beyond_ perfect!" The photographer sat next to him, placed his hand on Roxas' shoulder and tugged the model close in one fluid motion. "You were so beautiful," he murmured, kissing the smaller boy's temple affectionately.

A knock came on Axel's door, and Luxord walked in.

"Roxas, your manager and your brother have tried to reach you... about... seventy times, I believe," the chauffer said as he held out the model's cell phone in his hands.

"Oh my God!" The blonde cried as he leaped off the bed and grabbed the cell phone. "Thanks, Luxord!" he said, immediately flipping open the phone and hitting 5, Sora's speeddial number. The chauffer made a quick exit before the brunette picked up on the other line.

_"Where the heck are you!?" _Sora roared over the phone. _"Do you have any idea how __**worried**__ Cloud and I've been!? Roxas!! Cloud went to __**the police!**__ And he nearly tore the place apart 'cause they were all, 'oh, if he hasn't been missing for over twenty-four hours, we can't search for him yet!' And what the heck is that about anyway!? I mean, evil kidnappers and sadists can do all sorts of things within a twenty-four hour timeframe--"_

"I'm sorry!" Roxas said, interrupting him. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so _sorry! And tell Cloud 'I'm sorry' too!" Axel raised a brow in amusement at how profusely the blonde was apologizing.

Sora took some deep breathes over the phone before speaking once again. _"Well, at least your fine. So where are you, anyway? ...Axel's...??" _the brunette added slyly.

"NO!" the blonde responded immediately, which made Axel's frown. "I was... I'm... at-- Okay, maybe I am..." The photographer stole the phone from Roxas' hands and spoke,

"Hey Sora, this is Axel," he said pleasantly. "Sorry for worrying you and your manager, but Roxas and I were having crazy, hot sex in my room last night so he couldn't come home. Don't worry! I'll have him back before lunchtime! Bye!" He snapped the flip-phone shut.

"There you go, Shorty," Axel said as he held the phone out for him. "All sorted out."

Roxas appeared to be suffering from a stroke.

"Roxas? What's wrong?" the photographer said.

The model was silent.

"Ro-xas! Yoo-hoo!" Axel waved his hand in front of the blonde's eyes.

"You..." Roxas said finally. "I... can't believe that you... said that..."

"Hm?"

"You... you could have just said that I was staying at your mansion overnight or something! You didn't have to say the... the... other part..." The blonde's face turned red.

"Oh, I know," the redhead said with an evil grin. "I just didn't like how quickly you said 'no,' when Sora asked if you were staying with me."

"AXEL!!!"

The phone rang and from the ringtone Roxas knew that Cloud was calling.

"Oh, hey, your manager's calling," Axel said. "Probably to follow up on you. I'll answer it--whoa!" The photographer dodged to the side as Roxas made a dive for the phone.

"Give me the phone, Axel! You are _not_ going to answer it!" the blonde said.

"Oh?"

"Give it!" Roxas tried to grab the phone again.

"Gotta reach for it, Shorty!" The photographer said as he held the phone (which was still ringing) high above his head and far beyond the shorter boy's reach.

"Axel, give me the phone!"

"Jump, Shorty, jump! You can do it!"

* * *

_Story3: My Jealous Boyfriend (Axel and Roxas)_

It was one of those rare occurrences when Roxas had to do a photoshoot by himself. Cloud and Sora were with him. Though Roxas told Sora that he could refuse the job, Sora urged him to accept it.

"You need more solo media exposure!" his older brother said. "I mean, I've been getting enough of it nowadays." It was true. Sora was hardly left alone since he had been dating Riku. And Roxas did admit that it sort of felt nice to do a solo shoot.

Riku was also with them. Though he and Sora were nearly inseparable these days, Cloud and Roxas had yet to fully grown used to him (and the fact that Sora was sexually active.)

Today, Roxas' photoshoot was planned by Demyx, a photographer they had worked with before, so the younger Hikari didn't feel too nervous.

His photoshoot was a simple ad for _Deep Jungle Medics' _Band-aids_. _Roxas was cladded in a skateboarder-punk style outfit with a white, short-sleeved jacket with a hoodie that was red on the inside and checkered where the sleeves met the body of the jacket and across the chest-area. Underneath his jacket was a black undershirt with a large zipper running down the middle with the handle shaped like a fancy 'x.' Roxas wore black jeans but from the knee down white cloth was clasped at points on either side of each knee and behind his leg just above where his calf began. His right pant-leg had been roughly torn open and his knee was decorated with a false scar and some dried blood. Roxas figured this had something to do with the ad. His shoes were black with a touch of red and had gray soles. On his left hand Roxas wore a checkered wristband, a black ring on his index finger and a white ring on his middle finger. The younger Hikari also held a black skateboard underneath his arm.

The set was modeled like a section from a skatepark. There was a concrete floor and wall and a rail that extended from one end of the set to the other. There was a small, three-foot ramp made of concrete behind the railing and there was realistic graffiti on the wall.

Instead of Sora, Roxas' co-model was a short-haired, sandy-blonde boy cladded in camouflage capris and shoes, an army-green vest and a black shirt with several white scribbles on it. On his wrist was a leather bracelet with studded several pieces of silver.

"Roxas Hikari, right?" the sandy-haired model said, putting his hand out. "Hayner Von Strauss. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you, too," Roxas said, shaking his hand. "I haven't heard of you before though."

"Don't suppose you would, I'm not a model. But you might have heard of my dad though. He owns _Deep Jungle Medics_. " Hayner admitted, a little embarrassed. "He thought it would add a special touch if I were in the ad." He sighed heavily. "I think he's a son-hating sadist."

Roxas laughed a little.

"Nervous?" the yonger Hikari asked.

"No."

Lie.

"It's fun," Roxas said, smiling. "And it'll be easy. Ads aren't hard to do at all. Demyx will only take six, maybe ten, pictures at most."

"Thanks."

"Alright, places people!" Demyx said as he emerged into the studio. Much to everyone's surprise, next to him stood none other than Axel Lea.

"This is Axel Lea!" the blonde photographer introduced. "_World-renowned_ photographer, I might add! And he is also a good friend of mine and he decided to grace my studio with his presence!"

"Stop it, Dem, or you'll make his head explode with all the hot air you're pumping into it," Riku joked. Sora looked at him oddly. He didn't think Riku would know Demyx also. But since Demyx knew Axel it wasn't unlikely that they hadn't met.

"Shut up, Riku! Keep going Demyx, it will please me," Axel said, tucking his chin in, squaring his shoulders, folding his arms over his chest and looking very important. Demyx laughed.

"Allright!" the blonde photographer said, punching the air with his fist. He pointed at Roxas. "Roxas, your motive is that you're a skaterboy that skidded his knee on accident! Simple, easy effective! Hayner, you bust out with _Deep Jungle's_ Band-aid!" Demyx added, pointing at him.

Yes, Demyx was fond of pointing at people. He also liked yelling loudly and dancing in inappropriate situations.

"Got it," Hayner said, grinning.

"Sora, I would've used you but you're too cutsy, sorry," Demyx said, pointing at the said brunette.

"S'alright," Sora said, smiling.

"O-kay, let's get this party started people!" Demyx took his station behind the camera.

"Do your best, Roxas!" Sora shouted to him. Cloud, as always, nodded and Riku gave him an encouraging smile.

Roxas gave them a thumbs up and concentrated on the set. He sat down and placed both hands just underneath his 'wound.' Hayner moved closer to him, holding the band-aid between his fingers.

"I feel stupid," he said in a low voice. Roxas laughed.

"Roxas, you're supposed to be in pain," Demyx reminded him.

"Right!" Roxas shut his eyes and exhaled loudly. Hayner moved closer, offering the band-aid out.

_Click, Click!_

"Excuse me!" Axel said, raising his hand.

"Hm?" Demyx turned to him. "What is it, Axel?"

"I... do not think that the models should be that close together."

"Why not?"

"Because it's…" Axel _actually_ looked uncomfortable. "It regresses…. The amount in the… of the atmosphere of… stichomythia."

Everyone was silent for several seconds.

"Wow, Axel, that made absolutely _no sense,_" Demyx said. Riku laughed loudly. Sora giggled. Cloud, Roxas and Hayner looked at him peculiarly.

Axel turned a little red, but he quickly recovered his usual laid-back look. "Ah, my bad!" he said, placing his hand behind his head sheepishly. "Kinda went off on a tangent there. Sorry, Demyx. You're doin' great. Keep going."

"O-kay!" Demyx said. He turned to Hayner. "Hayner, Roxas isn't ugly and he's _nothing_ like Riku's deranged manager so he's totally approachable!"

Hayner gave an embarrassed grin and took a step close to Roxas. The older Hikari, who had been watching Axel in the corner of his eye, didn't fail to notice that he ever-so-subtly stiffened.

As if jealous.

Hayner moved again, which brought Roxas' attention to him. He had knealt down and held out the band-aid to Roxas.

_Click! Click!_

Roxas took it.

"Oh! Hold that pose!" Demyx said from behind his camera.

_Click! Click-Click!_

"That's it!" the blonde photographer said. "Told you it'll be quick!"

Even though the photoshoot had only lasted at most five minutes, Roxas noticed that Hayner was rather sweaty.

"Not so bad, was it?" the younger Hikari asked.

"Ha," Hayner gave him a sarcastic smile. "Says you." He offered his hand to Roxas, who appreciatively took it and brought himself up.

"Thanks," Roxas said. He started towards Sora.

"Uh, hey!" Hayner said suddenly.

"Hm? What?" The younger Hikari turned to him.

"Um…" the sandy-blonde teenager began nervously. "Actually… would it be cool if I took a picture with you?" He reached into his camouflage pants and pulled out a cell phone. "I'm… kinda a fan…"

"Oh yeah, sure!" Roxas said.

"Really? Awesome!"

Roxas went to Hayner's side as the sandy-blonde set up his camera and held it up and away at arm's length.

"Three… two… one…" Hayner counted down. "Cheese!"

They both smiled.

_Click!_ The camera phone went.

"Great! Thanks a lot, Roxas!" he said.

"No problem!" Roxas said.

"Roxas!" Sora called. "Come on, we're gonna go get some ice cream!"

"Wanna come, Ax?" Riku asked him.

"Sure!" the photographer said.

"Ooh! Let me come too! I wanna have ice cream!" Demyx said, raising his hand and bouncing.

Roxas turned to Hayner. "You want ice cream too? Apparently everyone's going," the blonde added.

"Can't," Hayner said, frowning. He laced his hands behind the back of his head and sighed. "My old man has a business conference and he wants me there too since I'm gonna be the head of the company one day." He made a disgusted face.

"Sorry to hear that," Roxas said, grimacing.

Hayner's cellphone rang and he swiftly answered it. "Yeah, Dad?" he said. He gave Roxas a hasty wave before turning to exit. "Just finished. No, it was real quick and easy. What? Yeah, I'm leaving right now… Oh!" The sandy-blonde turned to Demyx. "Thank you, Demyx!"

"You're welcome!" Demyx shouted back.

"Of course I said 'thank you,' Dad…" Hayner mumbled to the cell phone. "Like you always tell me. Yeah, yeah…" He left.

"All right, let's head out!" Sora said, punching the air with his fist.

"Actually!" Axel interrupted. "I need to talk to Roxas a bit. We'll catch up with you guys later, all right?"

They all left Demyx's studio and went to the ice cream parlor down the street.

"What is it, Axel?" Roxas asked him.

"Well," Axel began. "Actually, can we talk in there?" He pointed to a nearby closet used for studio storage.

"Why there?" Roxas asked.

"Just 'cuz," the photographer answered simply.

Puzzled, Roxas let Axel lead him into the closet. The moment Roxas heard the door shut he felt something tackle him from behind. It was only because he was familiar with that body before did he realize that it was Axel.

"Axel, what are you—"

Axel buried his face into his nape and inhaled deeply.

"Nothing," he said quietly.

"What?"

"I don't smell anything. Nothing new. But I still don't like it."

"Don't like what? What are you talking about?"

"The other kid. I don't like how he was so close to you," he pressed his lips to Roxas' nape, making the model shudder. Despite the pleasant tingling down his spine, the blonde model attempted to make an angry retort.

"_That's_ why you're so worked up? Because—ah!"

Axel's hand slipped underneath his shirt and the feeling of his fingers on his stomach made Roxas stop mid-sentence. The model's hand snapped to the redhead's wrist.

"_Axel,_" he warned. The photographer found his nipple and his index finger circled it sensually. Roxas shivered. Axel snaked his hand upwards while his other arm circled the model's waist.

"If you want me to stop," the redhead grinned devilishly, "then say so."

...

Ah, his silence was all Axel needed to convince him to continue.

* * *

_Story4: My Boyfriend Can Really Multitask!_

They were in Axel's room. Axel was on his bed, looking through photos from a previous shoot and Roxas was simply exploring the room to entertain himself when he found a rather large and elaborately decorated album among a shelf of albums with his name on it.

"What's this?" Roxas asked, holding up the album for the photographer to see.

"Hm?" Axel looked up at him. He recognized the album by its cover. "Oh, that!" he said. "That's my _Roxas Gallery_!"

"Your '_Roxas Gallery_?'" the blonde model looked at him oddly.

"Yup!" Axel said proudly. "Bring it here!"

Roxas took a spot on the bed next to Axel and opened the album. There were several colorful tabs that stuck out from the pages. The photographer flipped to the first one.

"Here's my _Catboy Roxas Collection_!" Axel said.

There were the pictures from the photoshoot they had together. Roxas felt a blush creep on his cheeks at the pictures of their first kiss.

"And here's my _Lazy Roxas Collection_!" the photographer said, flipping to another tab. They were mostly pictures of Roxas asleep.

Asleep on Axel's bed.

Asleep in the backseat of Axel's limo.

Asleep on his bed.

"Wait, how did you get pictures of me on my bed?" the model asked.

"Oh, I have my ways," Axel said with a rather sexy smirk.

Roxas flipped through the tabs, the _Serious Roxas Collection_ which consisted of Roxas scowling. The blonde remembered some of those pictures. Then there was the _Cute Roxas Collection_ with a mix of pictures from the _Catboy Collection_, some of Roxas pouting, and others from their dates with Roxas dressed as a girl.

Roxas flipped to the last tab and paused, his cheeks slowly growing into a dark red.

"Axel…" he said slowly.

"Mm-hm?" The photographer looked rather pleased.

"What is this?" The blonde pointed to the album pages.

"It's my _Sexy Roxas Collection_, Shorty!" Axel said happily.

"But… these—how… in the world… When…?"

They were all pictures of Roxas nude. In several of them the blonde had an expression of ecstacy, as if he were about to---

"H-how the hell could you take these if you—and _I _was— while we were…d-doing…!? " Roxas sputtered. The model glanced around the room, there were no cameras, but they were probably hidden. However, the hidden cameras in Axel's room were the least of his worries. What bothered him most was that some of the pictures had small sections of flesh-colored blurs on it near the corners. The kind of flesh-colored that happened when the picture-taker's thumb--or any other finger--slipped into the view of the lens as he or she took the picture.

As if Axel had the camera in hand _while_ they were having sex.

"I can multitask!" Axel said proudly. "Yup!"

Roxsa shut the album and got off the bed.

"Roxas?" The photographer asked warily.

The model didn't respond.

"Roxas, where are you going?" A note of panic was very noticeable in his voice. "Why--Why are you taking my _Roxas Gallery_?"

The blonde didn't answer him as he opened the door. Axel bounded off the bed and followed the smaller boy to the hallway.

"Roxas, wait!" the photographer tackled him to the ground. "Give me back my album!"

"Get off me, Axel! I'm going to destroy these pictures if it's the _last thing I do!!_" Roxas shouted. He kneed the redhead in the stomach, but Axel didn't retreat. The redhead's fingers desperately grasped the edges of the precious album.

"NOOOOO!!" Axel cried. "Roxas, stop! You'll be destroying art!"

"_SEX PICTURES AREN'T ART, YOU PERVERT!!!_"

* * *

_Story5: My Official Boyfriend and Me_

It was Sora's nineteenth and Roxas' eighteenth birthday. That morning, Cloud had given each of them a cake (Sora's chocolate and Roxas' vanilla, their favorites) and after a celebratory lunch with their manager, both went on their separate dates with their respective boyfriends.

"Axel, seriously, it's my birthday. Can't you at least refrain from the surprises?" Roxas said, ignoring the crowd's looks at them. Though Roxas was annoyed by them, he was happy to finally be out in the public as himself and Axel (no skirt, dress or bra involved!)

Four years. They had gone on secret dates and hidden their love and sexual activities for four years.

The younger Hikari felt a rush of exhilaration as Axel took his hand. The photographer's red hair-- his actual, natural red hair, no wig or dye--ruffled like a flurry of flames with a gust of summer wind.

"Nope!" Axel said, happily. "I've been waiting to do this for _years!_"

He broke into a fast-paced walk and he constantly checked his watch. Roxas started to wonder what in the world his boyfriend would be so eager about.

In the distance, Roxas could see the city's fountain and it was then did the blonde figure that they were headed to Main Street Square, the busiest area in the city.

Axel hauled him to the fountain. "It's gonna be here any second now!" he said excitedly. "Here, get on the fountain. You'll see it better."

The Main Street fountain had a ring of limestone. Roxas got on that.

"See what better? Axel, tell me already!" the blonde said.

Axel pointed upwards and the model followed his finger to the sky.

From the east, a plane, its engine's roar growing audible over the crowd chatter and car noise, soared over the buildings. People began to stop and look up curiously and others peered out to the sky from their cars. Smoke poured out from behind the plane as it began to write letters in the sky.

_A… X… E… L… L… E…_

Roxas' jaw dropped in complete disbelief long before the message was finished.

_**AXEL LEA**_

**LOVES**

_**ROXAS HIKARI!!**_

The younger Hikari threw his head back and laughed.

"I can't believe you!" he said.

"Well, I couldn't broadcast it over the news like Riku, that's too boring. So I decided to write it in the sky instead!" Axel said, grinning. "I _did_ think of writing it in the stars, but since we haven't figured out how to move the planets yet I settled for the clouds!" He cupped Roxas' face with his hands as the blonde wrapped his arms around his neck. "By the way, that writing will stay up there all day."

The model laughed again.

"Perfect," Roxas said, leaning in to kiss him.

The murmurs and gasps from the crowd were like music to his ears.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_**About Story1: **_**Just a little shorty for all you RikuSora fans.**

_**About Story2:**_** They did it! Whoot! I felt bad for making Roxas seem a little like a child skank, but honestly, I didn't know how else to get the ball rolling toward sex. I was semi-inspired by the song **_**First Date **_**by**_** Blink 182. **_**Forever and ever! Let's make this last forever! La la la... Oh, and Sora didn't tell Cloud about Roxas and Axel having sex. He may be nosy, but he's not a tattle-tale!**

_**About Story3:**_** Hee. Axel was jealous. By the way, 'stichomythia' is an actual word. (I'm not sure if I spelled it right though.... -_-) It's used in literary context, not photographic context.**

_**About Story4:**_** :) :) Ah, photographers! ^_^**

_**About Story5:**_** I love this ending for Roxas and Axel. Honestly, towards the end I went: oh shit, I didn't put them in a setting! And before I went on a little setting brainstorm I decided to not bore you all with details. They're fictional characters anyway. Names of cities and settings are just mere technicalities. :) I tried to make a heart with these little squigle thingys ~, but the stupid document reader (which is slowly becomeing the BANE OF MY EXISTANCE!!!) wouldn't let me do it.**

**THIS STORY IS DONE! DONE, DONE, DONE! I decided not to do the CloudSephiroth chapter due to lack of inspiration, but I think this is a good chapter to end it all! **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING MY STORY! *bows very, very deeply* Please check out my other story, **_**The Old Switcharoo! **_**(It's gonna be renamed though. Sooner or later. Once I get to it. -_-;;;)**

_**--READ ON, ALL YOU YAOI PERVERTS, READ ON!**_

_**|Corrosive Moon|**_


End file.
